Life's Meaning
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: Life isn't easy, but Max and her friends don't understand that, until they go to the Acting School for Talented Individuals that is. Troubles rise, and relationships complicate. Can Max and her friends truly understand what "Life" really means? R&R!
1. Preview

_**OKAY EVERYONE, IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS I WILL HAUNT YOU AND TORTURE YOU TILL YOU DO SO YOU BETTER READ THE BOLDED ITALIC WORDS OR ELSE!!!!!!!**_

_**Okay, I know everyone probably hates me for not updating any of my stories, buts lets put it this way. You're forced to stay home and study for exams, and then you have about three hours to do whatever, but you're exhausted even though you don't move around too much, would you really want to spend a lot of time writing a story when all you want to do is rest????? Well I sure don't.**_

**_Okay, I'm thinking about, even though I haven't them for very long, I have this new obsession of an idea of what I think is a really good story, and it's nagging me. You can read this first chapter, but if you think it sucks, then tell me, and I won't write it, but you have to read it first, because if you review and say, "IT Sucks!!!!" or something of that sort with no explanation, I will continue the story, assuming you didn't take the time to actually read my preview that i took so long to type and plan out. _**

**_This story is based off various Korean and Chinese dramas, and yes I'm chinese so I understand them, and I'm incorportating some things I believe will make this Maximum Ride story more interesting. Here goes! This chapter is somewhat I prologue/preview kinda thing. It will be rather long, I hope. I'll be introducing the characters. First off I'll be writing a summary, and then the characters, which are pretty many, you'll have to get used to them, and finally, I'll write a short preview of the actual prologue. Hope you'll enjoy it!!!_**

**_First though, I need to say my disclaimer!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do not own any of the Korean or Chinese drama ideas, they aren't mine. The only things that are mine are the characters I make up, which pretty much are the ones other than the Flock, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Ari, Lissa, Brigid, and Jeb._**

**_NO WINGS!!!!!!!!!! Ordinary people, and don't worry I'm not changing the Flock into Asians, that be weird, I'm just using some ideas from the dramas, my story isn't at all like them, just some events reminded me of more Fax!!!!!!_**

**_And yes, this story is somewhat sad, but does have a happy ending, tons of FAX later on!!!! Some Niggy!_**

**_Okay, Enjoy! I'm blabbing, which I usually don't do, oops, I'm eating too much cookies!_**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_JK I'M NOT GOING TO HAUNT YOU, BUT IF YOU DON'T READ THE STUFF BEFORE THIS I WILL NOT LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Summary:**

Living an ordinary life, Maximum Ride has finally made the decision to follow her dream, become an actress. Though Max has a very stubborn personality, her mother forced her to learn many skills: dancing, singing, martial arts, running, swimming. To achieve her goal, Max encounters many hardships, but she has her friends that she has known for about all her life. Fang, Max's best friend, also seeks a career in acting, but as things come along, Max and Fang both realize that life isn't meaning for what they want, life is hard, life is unfair, life is made of decisions, responsiblity, and one thing that puts together the meaning of life, and their lives become too complicated to example. This story is filled with heart-filled love, and passion, but there is something more to it, it's about the meaning of life.

**I know that was a horrible summary, but long story short. Max wants to be an actress, Fang wants to be an actor. they're best friends in the beginning, but they realize their love for each other, and the meaning of life, and that you can't act in life. Life is real, it's a one way road, you have to keep following it and you can't take a wrong turn, or you may find yourself somewhere you don't want to be.**

**_I hope this summary isn't too shallow too you for your liking, but please remember to review just so I know if I should continue this story! Thanks!_**

**_Here are the characters!!!! Reminder: This is not just a Fax story! It's about problems in life, and how hard it is, so don't go begging me for tons of Fax, 'cause, to tell you the truth, I get all sappy when I write it!_**

* * *

**Characters:**

**_MAIN CHARACTERS:_**

**Just an explanation, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are siblings, along with Ella, but Ella is a half-sister, and Max doesn't take after Jeb, just because she hates him, and she named her last name as Ride.**

**Maximum Ride(Max):  
**An ordinary girl(not really, she's magical and so are the people really close to her), whose family is rich, and wealthy, a house everyone wants, but Max doesn't like living this kind of life. She feels like she's being trapped in a jail for all her life, and so she sneaks out one night to seek the future she wants control of.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits:** beautiful(as most people call her Princess), dirty-blone hair, hazel eyes that can turn shades of blue according to her mood, skinny but strong, tall  
**Character Traits: **Headstrong, tomboy, hates girlie clothes, loyal, sensitive to little kids, especially her siblings, athletic, any traits I can't think of now that can be concluded from the books  
**Soulmate: **Isn't obvious, definitely fang, but she doesn't know that yet!  
**Family:** Siblings: Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella  
Parents: Jeb(she hates), (loves her)  
**Friends: **Fang, Nudge, Krissy(Krystal), Sarah, Lissa(I know this sounds displeasing, but think about it, we already criticize her for flirting with Fang, but we actually don't really know her that well), Sera(based off Seraphina611572), Pebble( a nickname, based off STARszx), Kyle, Georgie(George), Will(William), Michael

**Nicholas Wright(Fang):  
**A mysterious boy, whose family is living decently. He doesn't like talking, but he likes to act, probably because he's good at hiding emotions! Everyone calls him Fang for a reason, but he doesn't like to talk about it.(Chapter 2 or 3 says this little secret, just for a little joke chapter)  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Dark-black hair(darker than black, and yes I know it's weird), Dark blue-green eyes when he's happy, Olive-toned skin, tall, and strong, but most would say muscular  
**Character Traits: **Silent, Likes Writing, Loyal, Caring, and other traits from the book  
**Soulmate: **Hmmm, I have NOOO idea, hmmm... Max!  
**Family: **Siblings: Nudge, Georgie  
Parents: Mrs. Wright(Single)  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Krissy, Kyle, Sera, Pebble, Will, Michael

**Jeffrey Ride(Iggy):  
**A blind boy whose eye-sight never functioned well. He is Max's twin brother, but they don't like it. Iggy supports Max in anyway possible,and he helps Max run off. Iggy is a nickname that only Max, and Iggy himself know why that is his name.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, blind  
**Character Traits: **Funny, loves cracking jokes, and you'd be surprised that he can be serious when he knows he has to be. He loves making bombs!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Soulmate: **Ummm, I'm actually not too sure, maybe Nudge, IDK  
**Family:** Siblings: Max, Gazzy, Angel, Ella  
Parents: Jeb, Dr. Martinez  
**Friends: **Fang, Nudge, Georgie, Kyle, Sera, Pebble, Krissy, Will, Michael

**Monique Wright(Nudge):  
**Motor-talking human. She loves shopping and clothes. she wants to become a fashion designer when she grows up. Loves her brother Fang very much, goes to acting school as well. Fang's little sister. She can talk for a mile probably.  
**Age: **15, high school freshmen  
**Physical Traits: **Brown hair, eyes, and skin, Skinny, Pretty(but not beautiful)  
**Character Traits: **Loves shopping, talkative, loyal, friendly, gullible  
**Soulmate: **I don't know, I'll probably make it Iggy.  
**Family:** Siblings: Fang, Georgie  
Parents: Mrs. Wright(Single)  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Krissy, Sarah, Sera, Pebble, Remy, Will, Michael

**Matthew Ride(Gazzy):  
**Helps Iggy around the house, loves his siblings. Even though he's young, he's very protective.  
**Age: **13, middle school 8th grade  
**Physical Traits: **Rather shortish,  
**Character Traits: **Sweet, loving, protective  
**Family:** Siblings: Max, Iggy, Angel, Ella  
Parents: Jeb, Dr. Martinez  
**Friends: **Fang, Nudge, Kyle, Georgie, Will, Michael, he doesn't really like too many girls!

**Angel Ride:  
**Has a way of reading other's mind. Cute, innocent looking, but very mature. Max's littlest sibling and sister, looks up to Max like a mother.  
**Age: **11, supposed to be in elementary school, but she's in middle school 6th grade  
**Physical Traits: **Just like Max, expect she has some curls  
**Character Traits: **Sympathetic, Mature, Responsibly, Reliable  
**Family:** Siblings: Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella  
Parents: Jeb, Dr. Martinez  
**Friends: **Fang, Nudge, Georgie, Krissy, Sarah, Sera, Pebble, Kyle, Will, Michael

**Ella Martinez:  
**Max's half-sister, could be considered a follower. She follows Max's every word, and does everything anyone wants her to do. Good or bad? You decide. Ella is sweet and caring for her family. She tries her best to cheer everyone up when they are down in the dumps.  
**Age: **A year younger than Max, which 16, high school sophomore  
**Physical Traits: **Short, dirty-blonde hair, tall, skinny, rather a weakling, but wants to become like Max.  
**Character Traits: **Caring, careful, precise, gullible  
**Soulmate: **Doesn't have a soulmate yet, but she has a thing for Kyle, which isn't good!  
**Family:** Siblings: Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel  
Parents: Jeb, Dr. Martinez  
**Friends: **Fang, Nudge, Georgie, Kyle, Krissy, Sarah, Sera, Pebble, Will, Michael

**Dr. Martinez:  
**A very kind woman who takes care of Max, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Ella like they were princes and princesses. She make really good desserts, especially cookies!  
**Age: **Saying that would just be awkward, and I don't know how old she should be  
**Physical Traits: **Caramel-colored hair, hazel-brown eyes, strong, tall.  
**Character Traits: **Nice, hardworking, optimistic

**Jeb Batcheler:  
**You think he's good, but then you think he's bad. What type of person is he?????  
**Age: **Same like Dr. Martinez, IDK.  
**Physical Traits: **I actually never thought about it  
**Character Traits: **IDK, he's too weird.

**George Wright(Georgie):  
**Fang's little brother, and he doesn't have a weird name, or nickname. He cares a lot about hie brother, and sees Fang as a role model. He looks out for Max like a brother to a younger sister.  
**Age: **16, high school sophomore  
**Physical Traits: **Unlike Fang, he has ordinary brownish black hair, white skin, skinny, but strong.  
**Character Traits: **Loves reading, athletic, intelligent, shy, but not as silent as Fang  
**Soulmate: **Hasn't found his yet, you never know, life's a mystery.  
**Family:** Siblings: Fang, Georgie  
Parents: Mrs. Wright(Single)  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Kyle, Krissy, Sarah, Sera, Pebble, Will, Michael

**Brigid Reilly:  
**Hmm, I don't have much to say about her, what do you think she???? Of course, a freakin' whore!  
**Age: **18, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Blondie, Skinny, weakling, any ordinary person could probably beat her up.  
**Character Traits: **She is on the cheerleading team, yet she's soo weak, she's only allowed on the team because of her Mouth!!!  
**Soulmate: **Hmmm, I wonder. SHe doesn't have one, but she believes Fang is it, and blames Max for getting in the way.  
**Family: **Siblings: Lissa  
Parents: Jordan Reilly, Megan Reilly  
**Friends: **Lynn(Leanne), Jessi(Jessica), Remy, Heather, Sam(Samuel)

**Lissa Reilly:  
**You're going to have to feel bad for her some time. Lissa's sister, Brigid is the total influence. Lissa grew up through Brigid's preppy girl life, since she was little. Lissa isn't a WHORE, it's just her sister's influence. She ends up running away from home, and accidently meets Krissy and Max in a store, all alone, and what do they do?? Take her of course, they arent meanies.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Red-head, ummm, SKINNY, but not a weakling, not really tall  
**Character Traits:** she's actually really nice deep down, and outgoing  
**Soulmate: **She knows she doesn't have one, though she does wish it was Fang.  
**Family:**Siblings: Lissa  
Parents: Jordan Reilly, Megan Reilly  
**Friends:** Lynn(Leanne), Jessi(Jessica), Remy, Heather, Sam(Samuel)

**

* * *

**_**Max's BEST Girl friends:**_

They're all loyal to Max. Nerds, Geeks, you can put it that way, but they aren't. The five girls stick out for one another. They all end up going to the Acting School for Talents. Sarah isn't really part of their group, but you can consider it!

**Krystal Lenning(Krissy):  
**You know she's smart, and you know she's loyal, but did you know she keeps the best secrets hidden, and gives the best advice ever. Max's number one friend adviser  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Black-hair, dark brown eyes that look like black, they turn blue when she's extremely happy, skinny, strong  
**Character Traits: **Loves swimming, reliable, loyal, caring, optimistic, plays piano  
**Soulmate: **Hmm, let's put it this way, Will was her ex, now she treats him like a overly close brother/sister relation, but her so called soulmate is Kyle  
**Family: **Siblings: Sarah  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Lenning  
**Friends: **Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Sera, Pebble, Kyle, Will, Michael(Ehhh, not really), Georgie

**Serena Lenning:  
**An overly protective sister, who acts like a mother to all of the younger ones.  
**Age: **18, high school senior!!!!  
**Physical Traits: **Long, black hair, brown eyes, skinny, and strong  
**Character Traits: **Loves to swim, plays piano, does martial arts with Max, loving, caring, childish  
**Soulmate: **Surprisingly, she doesn't have one.  
**Family: **Siblings: Krissy  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Lenning  
**Friends:** Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Sera, Pebble, Georgie

**Seraphina Windbrook(Sera):  
**Quiet, content Sera is always up for challenges!!!! Loyal to Max, she still gets jealous of her, rarely though!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Brown hair, blue eyes, Skinny, medium height!  
**Character Traits: **Sweet, honest, caring, loving  
**Soulmate: **Ummm, IDK, Sera you are so going to tell me about someone you wish was your soulmate!!!!  
**Family: **Siblings: Pebble(Pebble was adopted, but she kept her old last name)  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Windbrook  
**Friends: **Pebble(best friend), Krissy, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Kyle, Michael, Will, Georgie

**Persephone Twinsbrook(Pebble):  
**Loves to write stories, and whenever she doesn't understand something, or she finds something extremely useful or something well to remember, she writes a song, poem, or story to represent it.  
**Age: **17 high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Uhhh, brownish-blonde hair, aqua-green eyes, tall, pretty skinny  
**Character Traits: **Talkative, persistant, creative  
**Soulmate: **You also need to tell me, and I'll this character into the story!  
**Family: **Siblings: Sera  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Windsbrook  
**Friends: **Sera, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Kyle, Krissy, Michael, Will, Georgie

**

* * *

****_The BAD Girls(Along with Brigid and Lissa, but Lissa was forced to join):_**

These girls are considered the highest in popularity in highschool. They're cheerleaders. Snuck-up ******* as Max would put it. Each one of them is chasing a certain good guy, but they might have been taken!

**Julie Earnings(Lynn):  
**Julie, loves the name Lynn(everyone calls her Lynn), before Krissy was Will's girlfriend, was Will's ex-girlfriend, but because she was too pushy, Will broke up with Lynn, and started dating Krissy, so, Lynn hates Krissy  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Black, short hair, rather short, skinny though  
**Character Traits: **Snobby, protective, very stressed  
**Soulmate: **She believed it was Will, and still believes it  
**Family: **Siblings: None, she's a spoiled-brat!  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Earning  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Jessi, Erin, Remy, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher

**Jessica Maidling(Jessi):  
**Jessi, the best cheerleader for the juniors. She, even though Brigid doesn't admit it, is the most popular kid in school, and believes she can get everything, and everyone to be hers, including Fang.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown hair, skinny, but strong, rather short, brown eyes  
**Character Traits: **Laughs at any mistake(hers, or anyone elses), born Leader, good actor  
**Soulmate: **Obviously, every girl thinks it's Fang  
**Family: **siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Maidling  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Erin, Remy, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher, Lynn

**Erin Brooks:  
**She's not as mean as you think, but then again she can be!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Smooth light brown hair, blue eyes, rather tall  
**Character Traits: **Rather nice, smart, insecure  
**Soulmate: **She wants Kyle to be it  
**Family: **Siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Brooks  
**Friends: **Remy, Lissa, Brigid, Jessi, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher, Lynn

**Remy Hills:  
**One of the nicest girls around, but she got swarmed into the world of evilness, and now she can't get out of it, but she tries!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, tall  
**Character Traits: **Kind, gullible, intelligent  
**Soulmate: **She's chasing Michael, but he isn't interested  
**Family: **Siblings: a younger brother who doesn't really play a role in the story  
Parents: Mr. Hills, no mom : (  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Sam, Devin, kevin, Asher, Kyle, Michael

**Erica Kempler(pronounced AIR-ri-ca):  
**Hmmm, most people call her nice, but if you know her bad side, then you wouldn't say that.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Long, straight, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny  
**Character Traits: **social, popular, loves singing, intelligent  
**Soulmate: **She likes Iggy, but what do you know? He's not interested!  
**Family: **Siblings: None!  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Kempler(she's adopted though)  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, lynn, Jessi, Remy, Erin, Sam, Devin, Adam, Asher

**

* * *

****_The Good Boys(Along with Fang, Iggy, and Georgie):_**

All these boys are who you consider the most popular boys around. Even though Max is pretty and all, she's not popular, but these guys don't care, they like who she is for who she is.

**Kyle Clemingon:  
**Kyle, a sweet charming boy, is on the high school track team. Kyle used to like Erin, but since she turned hime down on homecoming, he hasn't felt that way anymore. Then he met Krissy in his history class, and they instantly became like best friends. Soon, Kyle started dating her, and now Erin hates Krissy for it.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, tall  
**Character Traits: **Sweet, charming, friendly, honest, funny  
**Soulmate: **Pretty much Krissy!!!  
**Family: **Siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Clemingon  
**Friends: **Fang, Iggy, Georgie, Will, Michael, Max, Angel, Nudge, Ella, Sera, Pebble

**William Mellings(Will):  
**Used to date Lynn, but because of her sluttyness, he dumped her, and started dating Krissy, but eventually, they figured they were fit more to be friends, but now they act like really close brother and sisters, so Kyle gets jealous sometimes, but still considers Will his friend!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Blonde, bushy hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny  
**Character Traits: **athletic, kind, caring  
**Soulmate: **Um, no one just yet  
**Family: **siblings: one older sister, but isn't in this story really  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Mellings  
**Friends: **Krissy, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, nudge, Angel, Ella, Sera, Sarah, Pebble, Remy, Michael, Georgie

**Michael Tuskin:  
**Like Kyle, he is on the high school track team. Michael near Krissy in elementary school, but they didn't go to the same middle school, so things between them are rather awkward! One thing pretty weird about him is that even at this age, he's never felt any lust for someone, and he's still not interested in any girls!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, skinny, strong, blonde-short hair, brown eyes  
**Character Traits: **Funny, kind, intelligent  
**Soulmate: **Doesn't have one yet!  
**Family: **Siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Tuskin  
**Friends: **Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Sera, Pebble, Krissy, Georgie, Will, Kyle

**

* * *

**_**THE BAD BOYS:**_

These boys would be considered the hottest boys around. They're freaks, and all they want to do is have love, if you know what I mean. EW!!!!!!!!!!!

**Samuel Fields (Sam):  
**Some idiot who's obsessed with Max, and tries to get her heart, but obviously her heart is for Fang, not Sam!!!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown hair, golden eyes, tall, strong  
**Character Traits: **Stupid, persistent, stubborn  
**Soulmate: **Wants Max, but nope!  
**Family: **Siblings: NONE  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Fields  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Remy, Devin, Kevin, Asher

**Devin Larn:  
**Has a twin brother names Adam, but they are total opposites. One nice, one mean, can you guess who's who? Well, Devin is a freak, and Adam well, isn't as bad.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **dark-brown hair, brown eyes, short  
**Character Traits: **Hmmm, I haven't thought through about this one, you'll figure it out in the story though!  
**Soulmate: **Do I have to Max down? Well I am, sorry!  
**Family: **Siblings: Adam  
Parents: Mr. Larn(no mom)  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Sam, Asher, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Erica, Remy

**Adam Larn:  
**One of the nicest mean boys around that you could find. He's got a weak spot for love, and he's really sensitive too even though he tries to put on a tough face! He seems really social, but actually he only trusts three people, Sam, Devin, and Asher, oh and Krissy, but she doesn't really talk to him that much!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown soft hair, brown eyes, shortish  
**Character Traits: **friendly, funny, intelligent, nice  
**Soulmate: **Wishes he could have Krissy!  
**Family: **Siblings: Devin  
Parents: Mr. Larn(no mom)  
**Friends: **Sam, Asher

**Asher Finn:  
**He loves sports, and he's really cool, only if he wasn't a freak like all of the other boys here. He's someone who clings onto you and never lets go, just like leeches.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **black hair, brown eyes, tall  
**Character Traits: **athletic, weird, clingy  
**Soulmate: **Guess??? Well, it's... Ella!!!!  
**Family: **Siblings: None  
parents: Mr. and Mrs. Finn  
**Friends: **Adam, Sam, Devin, Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessy, Erin, Erica, Remy

* * *

**_Now, that I have finished talking about the characters, I have a little more information about them that makes them not normal. Most all of the good people have some sort of power of an element, and they don't know about it just yet, but as they continue acting school they learn to control it. Also, everyone expect parents will be going to the Acting school of Talent! Here are the good people's powers! They're sorted by element, not name!  
Water: _**Krissy  
**_Earth: _**Sera  
**_Fire: _**Iggy  
**_Air: _**Max  
**_Light/Lightning: _**Nudge  
**_Dark: _**Fang  
**_Physic: _**Angel  
**_Ice: _**Kyle  
**_Lava: _**Gazzy  
**_Storm: _**Pebble

**_You'll learn about what powers they have along the way in the story. Oh, I just thought of an idea, I'll make side stories talking about l ittle adventures they took in their unique lives, hope you'll like those!

* * *

_**

**_I know the characters are going to make you confused, but please try to remember them. I'm sure you'll get used to them!_**

**_And, I would put up the prologue, but I believe this chapter is best as it is! Please review to tell me how you think the story is goin to be!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_I'm flying out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

_**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got six reviews so far!!!! I"m so happy you guys! Thanks!**_

**_Here is my thanks to all the replies I got:_**

faxnesslover: Thanks! I was wishing it was going to be interesting!!!!!  
Seraphina611572: You sure are hyper!!! Hope you really like my story!!!!  
Jasper winked: Me neither! I know a brief idea, but the details?? Not really! Hope you'll think it's interesting!  
4EvaInHim: Just to reassure don't worry I won't. Thanks by the way! I'll post our story probably sometime this week, that sound good?  
MaxRideFreak: Thanks!!!!! You sure a good sport! I won't ask you, but I wanted the magic part for a specific chapter, but it'll play a great part. Hope you'll like it.

AND........

**Pebble: **Awww, sucks for you and your homework. Try to find time to update your story!

**_Okay, often with the replies, but now I've got too do my disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE DRAMAS!!!!!!_**

**_Okay, here's a new character!_**

**_Benjamin Brown(Benjie):  
_**Ummm, okay, I don't really know what to say about him, and he won't be a major character, but let's put it this way, Benjie is one of the good guys, if he ever needs to come in play, then you'll know he's good!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Soulmate: **Hmmmm, do you want to know?????

**_Okay, one last remark befor the next chapter! I"m going to be writing "quotes", that I've made up, and by which I follow! They'll be at the end of the chapters! Hope you like them!_**

**_NOTE: If you didn't read the previous chapter, you must, because you won't know what's going on!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Out with the Old, In with the New**

Max's POV

Have you ever heard of the phrase, "Out with old, in with the new?" Well, I sure have have, and I wish my life could be just like that. All my life, I"ve been stuck with my brothers and sisters in a huge mansion, that makes us seem like dolls in a doll house. You would think my life would be perfect, but it's much more like jail. I really want to get out of this house, that's why I do martial arts, singing, guitar, cross country, dancing, and swimming classes, just so I can be outside for more time. My mom is perfect in every way possible, but my dad, Jeb, he's just a workoholic. All he likes to do is work, and work, and work. Other than that, he cares about money, money, and ... come on you can guess it, MONEY!

Ugh, my stupid life is sooo boring, that I feel like running away, but I've got no where to go. So, I signed up for this Acting School for Talented Individuals, and today I got my acceptance letters. Surprisingly enough, I figured out that Mom knew about this all along, and that she signed up all of my brothers, and sisters for the same school, and she contacted all my friends, and so know I guess all of us are going to this Talent school of acting. I can't wait!

Everyone of my friends and family, are going to come to my house today for a sleepover- getting ready to leave party! Even though I'm no fan for parties, I love hanging with my friends. So, my friends are going to pack most of their stuff at home, but they'll be bringing some extra stuff, and we're going to party. Don't worry, my mom allows it, and she told me that Feb isn't going to be home tonight either! I'm just soo happy today!! Then, tomorrow morning, mom says she'll have a bus ready for all of us, and we'll be heading to Florida for this amazing school!

Oh jeez, it's 6 already, they should be here soon! Hmm, I just realized I gave you a Nudge speech! Soory Nudge, but normally I don't talk this much, oops, I guess I'm too excited! I sure can't wait! _Ding Dong_! Looks like someone's here, I wonder who?!

When I reached the door, I opened it up to see Nudge running at me, along with Georgie, and Fang right behind her! Hmm, I should have known it would've been them first, their always first here to my house for anything!

"Hey Guys!," I said!

"Hi Max! Guess what! I haven't found what I want to wear tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow, can't you? I'm soo hyper right now, I coulds probably run to China! Oh, China is such a cool place isn't it? I wish I could go to China, but now now, we're going to Florida to attend the talent school. Oh, Max, have you been making cookies? I know when you're excited, you're always making cookies. Oh, that's really weird, is cookies the only thing you know how to make? I heard from Angel once saying that you cn't make anything else besides cookies! Oh, that's a Umph!" Oh my god, thank god Georgie covered Nudge's mouth, otherwise Nudge would go on and on about who knows what!

"Hey, George! That wasn't very nice of you! Would you like someone closing their hands over your mouth when you were talking?"

"Um, obviously not, but you, Nudge, are an exception, you talk too much, and sometimes you never stop, so we need to make you stop. How many times do I need to keep telling you that?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll try to stop, but you know me, I love talking!!! Don't you Georgie, talking is like the only way you can express yourself openly, oh Hi Angel, MAx can I go play with Angel! I just love playing..."

"Yeah, sure go ahead Nudge, just don't talk too much!" Jeez, Nudge, and her motor mouth! She never knows when to stop!

"Hey Max?" Oh, guess he hasn't really talked much has he, I almost forgot he was here!

"Yup, what'd you want Fang?" If you didn't that was Fang, then I guess you didn't really catch on!

"Oh, I was just wondering, Are we first again?"

"Yup, but Krissy and Serena(if you didn't know, I changed Sarah to Serena because of internal problems! Get used to it!), should be coming in like...*catch my watch*... 5 or 7 minutes."

"Ok." Hmmm, Fang really need to stop having those one word answers, they get boring after a while.

Not knowing what to do, I went into the kitchen to get the cookies I was baking. Yes, Nudge was right, whenever I get excited, I bake cookies!

"So, you actually baked cookies, didn't you?"

"Wah!," I turned around to see Fang standing right behind me. "Gosh Fang stop scaring me like that! It isn't nice!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, did I hurt your feelings?"(if you didn't hint onto the sarcasm then too bad for you!)

"No, no you didn't, how can I possibly be mad at Fang???" Fang, you see, he's my best friend, but then again you would think we were brothers and sisters because of how close we are. Occasionally, we fight about stuff, but then afterwards, we both apologize, and say how stupid that arguement went, and it was a waste of time. That's how cool Fang and I are, we understand each other sooo much that we trust our lives with each other. i know everything about him, and he knows everything about me!

"So, Max do you want to?"

"Huh, what, sorry I wasn't really listening?" oops, I'm not listening, i really need to stop doing that.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to take the kids out into the pool, or would you rather wait for all of your friends to come, and then go." Ha, Fang, you always think ahead and look out for what I may be thinking.

"umm, I guess we should wait for the others, but if the kids want to go outside to the pool, then go ahead, just don't dunk anyone!" I'm not a fan of water, I prefer the air, but I guess the pool would be cool for now, but I do really want to wait for the others, and then go to the pool.

"Okay, then I'll tell them, but I'll come back to wait with you, that sound cool?" Hpm, Fang is always there for me, but it does get annoying.

"No, you don't have to, you can go outside if you want, Fang."

"But I'd rather not."

"oh, okay, then let's get the kids, and see if they want to go swimming."

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO!!!!!!!!" Oh, wow they were sneaking on us, I really hate that.

"Okay, gosh guys please stop sneaking on us, we aren't going to be doing whatever you want us to. See, ever since I was little, Fang's family and my family have been friends for so long, that I can't even count them, but, once we turned 12 or so, everyone's tease us that we were meant to be together for ever, that is me and Fang. But I think that's absolutely absurd, but they still believe that it's true, so whenever we're alone, they are always listening to us, wondering if anything will happen, but of course, that won't happen! "If you guys want to go swimming then get changed, and you guys should know where the pool is, right?"

I got a various responses of "yups" "yeahs" and "rights". "Okay ghuys, have fun, I'll be waiting for everyone else to come!" With that, they all run to get their swim stuff, and were out the back door before I knew it.

"Oh, wow they sure love to go to the pool!" Fang, saying, slighty amused.

"Yeah, I'm sure they..."

_Ding Dong_ I guess someone else is here! I opened the door, and in cam Krissy, Serena, Sera, Pebble, and Kyle come in.

"Oh wow, Krissy I thought you were going to bring Serena and Kyle, what's with the party?!"

"Hello to you to Max. Well, Sera and Pebble needed a ride, and so I offered them one, isn't that ok?"

"No, that is totally not okay Krissy, you are only allowed to bring two people with you, and no one else." *hint sarcasm*

"oh, I'm soooo sorry, I really didn't know!" *hint: more sarcasm*

"Okay, can we please stop it with the sarcasm, it's soiunding a little too cheesy." If you don't know who that was, guess it's... Sera!!

"Oops, sorry Sera, okay do you guys want to head backdoors, the others are in the pool, but I'll still be waiting for Will and Michael, do you guys want to wait?"

"Nope, not really, we'll head outside, is that okay with you Max?"

"Yup, go ahead Sera and Pebble, are you guys going?" I was referring to Krissy, Kyle, and Serena.

"Yeah, I'll go with Sera and Pebble." That's Serena.

"Okay, how about you two?" Krissy looked like she was going to answer, but Kyle butted in first.

"No not really, going outside with a ton of girls, ugh I don't really want to."

"oh, okay, sounds like you Kyle, wanna wait with Fang?"

"Sure, sounds good." With that Kyle went to go talk to Fang.

"Hey, Kyle, wait a second, wait for me I wanna talk to Max for a sec, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure go ahead, I'll wait here." Awww, Krissy and Kyle are so good together, they really understand each other.

"What is it that you wanted Krissy?"

"Well, I think I should start with the bad news first."

"What's the bad news?"

"Well..."

* * *

**_Oh no, a cliffy! Sorry guys, I really wanted a cliffy, so review and I'll post the next chapter sooner!_**

**_Review Please!!!!!_**

**_Love it? Hate it? What's your opinion????_**

**_I'm out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_For the quotes, I'll start next chapter!_**


	3. Everyone Here?

**__**

Okay everyone, I'm not soo happy, I'm not getting as many reviews as I wish I would get!!! Please review, or I'll haunt you down and actualy get mad!!!

**_The one thing I need right now is you guy's support, if I think no one wants to read this, then why should I write it??? Please review, i accept anomoyous review too!!! Just please review!!! I need everyone's support! Yeah, Yeah, I know you guys know, but I'm still writing it, and you better review!!!_**

**_Thanks to all the reviews!_**

**_4EvaInHim: I'm still waiting for you to send the email to post our next chapter! Hurry please!  
Sera: Ok, I didn't know sarcasm was your second language! I learned something new today! *taps shoulders on the back*  
Pebble: Umm, I don't know, but sure why not! I'll make you talk loads more in the future, and I'm still up for my compromise, you better tell me if you are or not going to do it!_**

**_AND..._**

**_The first one to review for this chapter:_**

**_Fangxxmylove: Okay, I'm sorry, but did you recieve the reply review I gave you???? I'm still willing to do it, but not for this chapter!! Update your story soon!_**

**_Okay everyone! Enough with my blabbing, and onward to the story!!!_**

**_Okay, before the story continues, I'm sorry that I didn't do this earlier, but I now accept anonymous reviews!! Please review if you don't even have a Fanfiction Account!_**

**_Some things to refresh you memory:_**

**_What was Krissy going to say???_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Everyone Here???

Max's POV

"Um, Krissy, why aren't you talking?" She was really getting on my nerves, and that's saying something, 'cuz Krissy never gets on my nerves. I guess what she's going to say is something rather important, but I know myself, if she doesn't hurry up and say the answer, I'll go crazy!!!!

"Uhh, okay, please don't kill after I say this, because it is not my fault, ok?" Hm, what's she getting at, must be something important, but I can't really think right now.

"Sure, sure. Whatever, just give me the god **** answer(**sorry, I hate using or typing those words!) **already!"

"Okay, Okay Max I'll say it. Well, my mom told my that she had also called Brigid's mom telling her about the acting school, and now, they're going as well. The problem is, not only is Brigid and Lissa going, but all of Brigid's friends, girls and boys are going. I know I'll probalby rambling, and you don't want to here this, but it's true, and please don't blame my mom, or me, it's not her fault."

"Okay, I get that you're worried I'm going to be mad, but I"m not, I'm just digusted how all of them actually got on, they have no brains, what-so-ever!"

"Yeah, I know, but there is good news too!" Okay, that's Krissy and her optimistic mood, always looking for something on the good side!

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not thinking on the bright side, it's actually great news!" Oh jeez, that's the thing freaky about Krissy, she seems to always know what I'm thinking, and that's the reason why I always trust her soo much!

"Thanks, but could you stop, and listen to me???"

"Sure Krissy, I'll stop and listen!" Note sarcasm!

"Okay, here's the thing, you know how my mom's sister's nephew works at the school right?" Um, duh, you always say that.

"Um, yeah!"

"Okay, well, he told my mom's sister, who told my mom, who told me that the Chinese Drama that you love watching is going to be the play of the year, adn everyone who attends the school will be able to play a part in the school! Isn't that just exciting, and yes if you want to squeal go ahead, I'm not holding you back!"

Okay, that's just great, I love that Chinese drama, it's so touching!!! I almost squealed! No, wait I heard a squeal, was that me? Probably was, guess I'm soo happy!

"Oh my god Krissy, are you serious?"

"Yup, one hundred percent positive!"

Cool, then I can't wait to act it out! I wonder which part I'm getting!

"Um, Max, are you okay??" Oh, wow, Fang came, I guess my squeal was too loud, and too much like a scream! Oops! Before I got answer, someone said,

"Yeah Max, what's wrong with you? You don't normally squeal!" Oh, that was Michael, oh jeez, Krissy went over to Kyle, guess she really doesn't like being around Michael!

"Hello to you too Michael, oh I see Will's here as well!" Yup, just right behind him is Will.

"Hiya guys!" That was Will.

"Hey man! What's up, you guys ready for tomorrow!"

"Yup, sure am!" Krissy had went over to Will, and gave him a hug! Aww, their so sweet together, but they fit more like brothers and sisters, and the best part, Kyle, Krissy's all time boyfriend doesn't get jealous because he understands her. I wish I had someone like that, it's soo sweet!

"Yeah I know Max, just like you would love to umph!"

"Enough "mind-reading" Krissy, and what you're going to say is definitely, one hundred percent WRONG!!!!"

"Okay, geez, I won't say it, but I'll torture you with it!"

"You better not Krissy or I'll tackle you!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared, I running away now! Ahhhh, NOT!" Ha, Krissy and her sarcasm, she's so funny really!

"So, anyways, I'm thinking everyone's here, is that true? Guess so, do you guys want to go out back for some swimming?

"Sure, let's get to it!" Everyone these days seem to love to go swimming!

* * *

Outside in the pool

Krissy's POV

*sigh*, Everyone seeme to be having a great time, I want to, but I just can't with Michael here. You see, Michael and I have known each other for four years in elementary school, but for the three years in middle school, he wen t to a different school, and now, because of Max, I"m forced to stay soo near him. Ugh, I hate that feeling, but I guess I should that those feelings go, and join Kyle for a few minutes.

Now let's switch to a different topic, I hate those gloomy moods, they're soo sad. What isn't sad other the other hand, is I love the water. Ever since I was born, I've loved to swim in the water, and I've been an absolute natural. I swim in the water for countless minutes, and I don't get breathless. I think it's soo cool, but everyone says I'm weird!

"Hey Krissy, come one in, the pool water is nice!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Okay, time to let go of all my worries of Michael being right next to them, and go for a splash. I'm serious, Max's pool is soo great! In fact, her house is sooo huge too! The pool, actually has two awesome slides, and a pool that goes about 18 feet deep, and is 6 yards by 25 meters! I know, it's huge, but fun to be in! However, she also has a little pool of shallow water, which I love wading in, the water is always warm and realxing!

Okay, time to go in, and I'm going in through the diving board!

"Hey, Krissy, I said over here, not towards the diving board!" I know, but I'm not going in that way. As I climbed up the diving board steps, I could feel everyone looking at me with worried eyes. Ha! They don't know how much I love going off the diving board, and how dangerously exciting dive I love to do! Okay here goes. I stood at the edge of the board, looked down, and without jumping, fell head first, and then I did a side turn, and landed in a pencil position! Oh, I love doing that!

When I popped up out of the water, I heard everyone clapping for me, and saw Max swimming over to me.

"Hey Krissy, I didn't know you could do that! That was amazing!" She looked at me in awe, and I knew she meant it!

"Thanks! I loving diving, but I've never really had the chance to show you guys! Ther, I've shown you, happy?"

"Yup! I found it absolutely gorgeous! Oh, look whose behind you!"

Before I could even turn around, someone held me up, and flipped me over, and I landed with a splash. Ugh, must've been Will again, or Iggy, Kyle would never do that to me, and Michael, well let's not talk about him now.

"Hey, Iggy!!! Please don't do that to me!!! It's too sudden, and even though you know I love the water, please don't do that!"

"Sure sure! Krissy, I surely won't do it again!"

"Hey! That isn't nice Iggy, get back here!" I tried to move forward, but I couldn't, someone was holding me back.

I turned around and saw that...

* * *

QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER IS:

"You treat others like dust and dirt, then you are dust and dirt."

The one before is:

"Life, Friends, anf Family? How are they all similar? Friends help you through your hard times, but your family helps you through life. but truly, it's you who controls you own life."

* * *

**_Yes I know! Another cliffy?!!! That's what you're asking for!_**

**_So who did Krissy see???? Why am I always leaving Krissy with the cliffs? Well ask me on your own, or review and I'll respond saying the answer!_**

**_The number reviews reflects my writing! No reviews, shortest chapter ever. Some reviews, medium chapter. Tons of reviews... longest chapter ever!_**

**_You know the rules, review and I"ll be motivated! Please Review!_**

**_Thanks everyone,_**

**_I'm flying out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	4. Secrets Unlocked

**_WOW!!!! My chapter is soo long, almost 6000 words, I can't believe it, this is the longest chapte I have, will ever write, you guys better like it, 'cuz I do!!!_**

**_Okay, you guys have made me somewhat decently happy with five reviews for this chapter, that I know of. I don't have much to say, so here's the chapter!_**

**_But first, review replies!_**

**_Tsparks158: I really don't know what to say, but this, if you don't update, and threaten me, I'll kill you!  
x0PapaRoach0x: I have a question, why is your user that????? Anyways, KEEP READING, and writing!  
Jasper winked: Brigid, will come in not until for about 3 chapters, that's what I'm guessing. But, to tell you the truth, this story isn't going to be just based on Fax, everyone is involved, that's why the story is called Life's Meaning!  
4EvaInHim: OKay, I'm not a liar, but whatever, I've changed it!_**

**_AND..._**

**_The first reviewer of my chapter:_**

**_Pebble: Yeah!!!! You reviewed first! UPDATE UNLOVED PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!_**

**_Tom (T) Sparkington:  
_**A close relative to Krissy. He acts very silly, but knows when to be serious. Like everyone else, Jack is enrolled in the talent school as well.  
**_Age: 17, high school junior  
Physical Traits: _**Medium height, strong, but not really muscular, blue eyes, brown hair  
**_Character Traits: _**usually silent, but can be really funny, loyal, caring  
**_Soulmate: _**A weird person, like Michael, hasn't seemed to have crushed on anyone, yet!  
**_Family: _**Mr. and Mrs. Sparkington, brother: Micheal Devin "Doc" Sparkington (M.D Doc.)(sorry, but he isn't going to appear in the story I'm assuming)  
**_Friends: _**In the beginning just Max, Krissy, and Serena, but then Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Pebble, Sera, Will, Michael, Georgie, I think that's it

**_Anyways, onward to the story!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three: Secrets Unlocked (and in a way you wouldn't expect!)**_

Krissy's POV

I turned around to see who had tugged me back into their chest, and realized, to my absolute disgust, that Michael, my used-to-be-friend had held me back. Ewww, I'm totally disgusted, why would he do that to me??? I just don't get it, he seems to never get that I still feel awkward around him. Okay, this is weird, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows my awkwardness around Michael, and yet no one is helping me. But on the other hand, everyone is probably scared out of their wits, because I am too. But anyways, enough with my thoughts, I need to get Michael off of me.

But, when I went to shove him off, something totally unexpected happened. Instead of using my hands to push Michael off, jets of waves blew out of them and shoved Michael all the way down to the other end of the pool. Oh no, I thought, this could be really bad. I'm not a mean person, I just don't like Michael's presence. I guess it's time to resolve this awkwardness, it's always been me feeling awkward, not him. But, what did I just do? Why am I so weird now? I stare down at my hands, but nothing seems weird??

"Are you alright Michael?"

I looked up from my hands, to see Will and Kyle huddling around Michael, asking him if he was okay. I hope so, or I'll feel really bad if he was hurt, especially the day before we're going to leave for the school. I really shouldn't have done that. But anyways, I swam up to Michael, and was about to apologize for my bad doing, but instead, Michael held up his hand and said,

"I'm fine everyone. Krissy, you have no need to apologize, I know I deserved it. I'm fine, really, but I'm still confused, how did you do that?"

"Well, I"m still going to say it. I'm really sorry Michael, and I shouldn't have done that even if I didn't like it. However, as for the question you asked, even I'm not sure what happened, so that just gives me more the reason to say sorry. But I do know this, the water that hit you felt as if it came from my hands, but I don't know how."

Before Michael could even answer to that, Max interrupted by saying,

"You can't be serious are you? How could you have even done that Krissy? It's, like... um, impossbile for someone to do that, isn't it? No one can, I mean, like control teh elements, right? Please tell me I'm right Krissy."

Wow, that's the first time I've heard Max beg. But I can't really tell her that she's right, because for all I know, I could be able to control the element of water.

"Oh my god!!" "Ah!" We, meaning everyone, turned around to see who screamed and were faced to a horrified Sera and Pebble staring right at me. Um, I don't have anything weird on me do I? But, when I followed Sera's and Pebble's line of image, I was staring down at my legs, but they weren't really legs anymore. I too, screamed, an end-of-the-world scream that is. Same thing went for Max, Angel, Fang, Kyle, Nudge, and Gazzy, but their screams, squeals, or whatever the noises they made were called, weren't as loud as mine. Iggy, on the other hand was shouting about wondering what was happening. Serena had already went inside to help with stuff. The remainging people, Michael, Ella, and Will were looking at us curiously, not knowing what was going on, or wrong with me.

After about five minutes of sudden shock, Angel recovered and said,

"So, um guys. Do you all master the fact that Krissy has, well, seemed to grown fins?"

"WHAT?!!!!!" exclaimed Michael, Ella, Iggy, and Will in unison.

"Yes guys, I have fins. More like I've turned into everyone believes to only exist in fairy tales, a mermaid."

"but why is it that everyone else can see them, but we can't?" Ha, always will asking the right questions!

"Truthfully Will, I don't know, I really don't know."

"Well, because you know, I'm blind, can I try to touch your fins? I want to try to feel them. Maybe I can actually feel them."

"Sure Iggy. not a problem, but you're gonna have to move forward about 10 strokes, so then I can let you try to touch them."

Just thinking about Iggy being like this is so depressing. Iggy is blind and all, but it never seemed to be a problem, his hearing is soo good that he'll be able to look right at you when you're talking, and so you forget that he's blind, but then in times like these that you realize Iggy is still blind, and innocent(JK, not really) as ever.

When Iggy swam was able to swim in front of me, I lifted my fin towards Iggy so he could reach them. WHen he reached out to touch them, I felt a firey sensation coming off of his hands. Mmm, that's weird, but whatever, it's probably just my imagination. After feeling my fin, iggy remarked,

"I CAN FEEL THEM!!!! Yeah, they're really scaley, but smooth at the same time, and I can feel the coldness of the rubbery feeling fin skin should have. Yeah, I can feel them!" Ha, Iggy is such a child! He's acting as if he just got his favorite toy for hie birthday.

"But, why is it that we can't see them!!!! I want to try to touch them as well!" Ella, and her whining.

"Sure ya Ella, go ahead, but I"m pretty sure you won't be able to feel them."

"Oh, so you know why this is happening?"

"No I don't Michael, I just have a feeling that you guys won't be able to feel them?" Truthfully, I know they won't be able to touch it. If the people who can see, then they should be able to see my fins, so I"m sure if they can't, "AGH!!" Oh jeez, Michael is such a butt head, he just had to swim down towards my feet and grab me under the water. Ugh, I can't bre---, wait I feel bubbles coming out of my throat, I tried to feel if there was anything unusual, but I don't feel anything? (**_HA! Idea from MAXIMUM RIDE: MAX!!!) _**

Pebble's POV (you wanted to talk, there you have it!)

Woah. That was totally unexpected. Krissy, and fins, a mermaid???? That's just, wow, I don't know what to say really. Everyone seems as shocked as I am, but I'm not surprised about that. I mean really, Krissy has fins??? Well, duh, everyone knows how much Krissy loves the water, and that she's a pure natural, but does she really need the fins??? ACK! I can't stop thinking about it. But to tell you the truth, it's not disgusting that Krissy has fins, it's more rather of a shock. I just find this information just a little weird. Who would be able to guess that something like that was going to happen?

Anyways, looks like Max is saying something, I should probably stop daydreaming now, and listen to what Max has to say.

"Okay, I think we should probably just stop debating on why Krissy has these fins. I believe that all in good times, the truth will come out." Oh, wow, Max is kinda sounding like how Krissy would talk like.

"Hey Max!"

"WHAT?!!! Pebble, I'm trying to talk here, can you tell?!!!" Woah, Max no need to be soo frustrated.

"Oops, my bad! But since when did you start "going with the flow and see what happens?", I quoted with my hands. "Cuz last time I checked, Max would never go with the flow!"

"Well, I'm not going with the flow, it's just because there isn't much decision I can make on why Krissy ahas fins. Even I don't know."

"Ooooo, Maw the so-called-know-it-all actually doesn't know the answer to a question!!!"

"Shut up Iggy." We both said in unison.

"Anyways, I believe we've had enough commotion out here, why don't we go inside for some drinks, and afterward, I have the perfect thing for us to do! How des that sound?" Max and her leaderlyship, but looking at Max's face, I couldn't help but think that she was up to something, but I coudln't tell what it was.

"Hello? Anyone in there Pebble?" Oh, wow Max was waving her hand in front of my face. Oops, I'm daydreaming again!

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but what were you saying?"

"I was saying, 'How does that sound?'"

"Oh, my bad, yeah I'm fine with that."

"Okay then, everyone head into the showers to take your baths, and then meet me in the kitchen!"

"OKAY!!" Wow, everyone's a little too excited, but they grabbed there stuff, headed to the showers, well everyone but Krissy that is.

Krissy's POV **_(I know your probably asking why I keep putting it on Krissy's POV, but this chapter is mainly about her, and you need to know this part)_**

Everyone had already headed into the house, but my fins needed time to time to disappear. Thank god! I was pretty scared that I wouldn't be able to turn back into my normal self, and that would be a disaster, stuck in Max's pool for eternity! Hmm, that's weird, I feel kinda funny. Is something wrong? I looked down upon my feet and legs, to see that not only had my legs changed back, but I was completely attired in clothes that I never had. I looked beside my to see that my suit was already neatly folded, That's weird, how'd that happen?Well, I don't really care, this outfit is pretty cool. I have a light blue skirt flowing in the wind like waves, and my shirt, about the same design, just white, It's really pretty really.

I should get going, Max is probably waiting fr my. I picked up my bag, and felt a sudden vibration. Oh, it must be my phone, I checked my phone to see that Tom, my cousin had texted me saying,

_Hey there! U still remember me coming to ur house right? -T_

OH jeez, I totally forgot. I can't believe I forgot my own cousin was coming to the talent school with us. I need to tell Max as well, I forgot, I'm such a doofus. Anyways, I typed back:

_Sorry! I completely forgot. I can't believe myself. _

About a minute later, he texted saying,

_No worries I'm not mad. Just wanted u to know, I should be at ur house in ten min._

Oh jeez, he can't go to my house ugh, I need to tell MAX!

_Uh, Tom, I'm at Max's house, remember her? She's going to be sending us to the school. Come to her house ok?_

He said,

_Sure, I'll be there. I'm out._

Ugh, I can't belive myself! I completely forgot about my cousin, what type of person am I???

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN, Max's POV

Everyone's here, except Krissy. That's weird, I wonder where she is? Everyone was drinking their favorite drinks, well not everyone, because Fang, and Kyle weren't. Pebble on the other hand was drinking her handmade coffee, and she was pretty much jumping off the walls, talking a mile an hour, like Nudge does sometime, when suddenly, Krissy comes running in, panting. I first thing I noticed was her outfit though, she was definitely not wearing a skirt like that when she came here, right?

"Yes Max, I wasn't wearing this outfit, but whatever, I can tell you about it later, but first I have something more important I need to tell you."

"What?" Looking at Krissy's face, and seeing how she's panting so much, I guess she has something serious to say.

"Yes, Max, this is very serious. i totally forgot about it, and I'm ashamed of myself."

'okay, then Krissy calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, well you do remember my cousin Tom, right?" Why was she acting so weird, and why bring up Tom?

"Yea... but your point?"

"Well, Tom had also enrolled into the talent school months before us, and was expecting to come with me, but since I'm going with you guys, Tom has to come here, and he's going to be here in, um... old on a sec."

Wait, what? What is going on? All I process was Tom was coming here because he was enrolled in the same school as us, but---

"In like five min."

"WHAT??!!"

"I know, I very sorry, but, I still feel really bad."

"It's okay Krissy. i understan, but let's just wait until Tom gets here, and then we'll play my game."

"Oh, okay, then you aren't mad?"

"Yup, not mad."

Then with that, Krissy went over to Kyle and sat into his lap. Kyle, on the other hand wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled, they are sooo sweet together, it's hard to believe Krissy actually dated other people before, and now Krissy can talk around guys with no problem of getting shy. It's quite amazing!

"Are you okay Mcihael?" I looked up from my thoughts and looked over to where Krissy was kneeling in front of Michael and asking how he was, and about earlier.

"Im fine Krissy, really you need to stop worrying about me."

"But, I'm really sorry, so---" Without any hestiance, Krissy wrapped Michael into a hug. Wow, Krissy, when did you become unawkward with Michael? Krissy is such a nice person, but ---

_Ding Dong_

Oh, looks like Tom is here. I headed to the door, but Krissy seemed a little too excited in seeing her cousin, or maybe she just wants to apologize for what she forgot, but that sounds like Krissy.

Once, I got to the door, I heard Krissy saying,

"But, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten about you."

"Hey, Krissy, stop criticizing yourself. It's OK, I'm fine with it. no more need for apologizing."

I cleared my throat, getting their attention. Krissy looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Max!"

"Um, hi. Is that Tom?"

"Yup, that's me." Wow, I must have bad memory, is it just me, or did he just change a lot?

"Well nice meeting you again. Come Krissy, Kyle seems to be a little jealous!'

"What? Kyle jealous, because of my cousin? sounds like him, but he does owe me his life anyways." but with that, Krissy just left.

Huh? What was Krissy talking about? Has Kyle done something wrong to her before, it doesn't seem possible.

"You'll find out sooner or later, just give Krissy some time. Krissy is known for keeping her feelings inside of her, and so a lot of times, her parents don't even know what's going on in her head.

"Oh, ok. Let's go to the kitchen Tom."

BACK IN THE KITCHEN BEFORE Tom, Max, or Krissy RETURN, Kyle's POV

Ugh. To tell you the truth, I hate having to watch Krissy go off like that. It seems like she cares for everyone in this whole entire world, and she devotes the same amount of heart to those around her. I know I"m being greedy, but, I really do want Krissy all to myself, but thinking about what I did to her, I shouldn't want that.

"... my? Sounds like him, but he does owe me his life anyways."

Woah, I bet that was Krissy. It's true though, I do owe Krissy me life for what I did, and I'm not going to and planning on telling anyone anytime soon. Well that is until Krissy is ready to talk about it.

"I hear your jealous!" Wow Krissy. At least you didn't scream it out loud, but whispered it into my ear.

"Nan, I'm not. I just don't like you running away from me to see someone else."

"well, to me, that's pretty mush the same thing."

"Whatever, but I'm keeping you to myself for now, and you're not going anywhere." With that, I grabbed her waist and spun her around into may lap.

Krissy, rather embarassed, took her hands and put them to her face. She's so cute when she does that.

Max's POV

Okay, now with everyone here, I can play my game now. YEAH!!!!

"Okay guys, let's get into a circle, wer're going to play my game, and everyone, I mean everyone, has to play, and participate. The game, in which I like to call it, Secrets Unlocked. Okay, how to play, well, the game is like Would You Rather? You get three answers though. the two given by the person, and neither. But, on account, if you say neither, you must reveal one of your life's hardships, or secrets you've never told anyone before. I know this game is a pit about personal info, but I must say this again, everyone must participate in the game, and everyone must say neither once. I'll start, and once I finish in a circle, the person to my right, or Ella will do the same until we come back around to me. Everyone clear?"

"Yup, no problems!" Everyone agreed, so let's get started.

"OKay, Ella, you're first. Would you rather, Kyle or Georgie?"

"Um, first I didn't know if I should have asked, but what did you mean by would you rather?"

"Oh, well it means of the two, which one do you like more?"

"I have to answer right?"

"Yes Ella, you have to."

"Oh, ok, then I would choose... um, ----" Ella said it so softly even I couldn't hear it.

"Wait, what did you say, could you please say it louder?"

"Oh, well it's Kyle."

"WHAT?!!!!" Oh, ouch. That hurts my ears, but Krissy is pissed. Ugh, I hate it when she's pissed, because an angry Krissy is very scary.

"Um, Krissy, calm down, it's just a game."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you have know idea what I went through."

Hmm, again, she's acting really weird. I wonder what Kyle did to make Krissy so protective of him, or herself.

"Fine, I'm not going to say anything, just that I"m sorry. Anyways, Nudge, who would you rather, Iggy or Gazzy?"

"Oh well, you se, I probably should think for a bit. Hmmm, let's see, I'd like Iggy more as a bf, and Gazzy, more of a brother, what would you have meant?"

"Um, br material, sure. But remember next time, just one answer please?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Now, Angel, who would you rather be your brother, Will or Michael?"

"Hmm, since I can only pick one, I would say, Will, sorry Michael, I don't really know you that well."

"No harm done Angel."

"Okay Angel, Krissy, who would you rather, Fang or Will." WE all know Will is just like a big brother towards Krissy, and we also know Fang has a soft spot for Krissy's attitude(**as a really little sister) **, wonder which one she's going to pick. MAybe she's picking neither, but then what secret would she tell? Cautiously looking at Krissy, I could tell she was deep in thought.

"Well, they're about the same. They both treat me, more like spoil me with their "brotherly" love, so I choose neither. And yes I get the fact that I have to say my secret, but we're going to have to go sometime, might as well say it now."

For some reason though, I can't scratch the feeling that Krissy's secret is going to be depressing?**

* * *

****Ha! did you think I'm finished yet!!! I sure am!**

**JK, I'm not finished, yet! Okay, I just wanted to actually tell you, I really want more reviews. I know I get like 5 each chapter, but I really think my story isn't that bad. PLEASE, I want more reviews!!!!**

**Okay, back to the story!! Just a heads up, Krissy is slighty hestiant on telling this story, and the "story" was inspired by a few friends of mine, along with a Chinese Drama! Love the ideas they give me!!!**

**STORY TIME!!!**

* * *

Krissy's POV

Okay, I'm going to tell them about the horrifing past I've had with Kyle. It's not pretty either. Like I said earlier, Kyle does owe me his life, so hearing Ella like Kyle more over Georgie kind of made me burst, but I think telling this will prevent from what happened from happening again. Well, at least I hope it does.

"Okay, just before I start, could I ask you guys a favor. When I'm talking please don't interrupt, I'll stop talking, and I won't be able to continue, so please don't say a word, ok?"

When everyone agreed, I took a deep breath, and started,

"Okay, I"m pretty sure you guys thought I was a shy and quiet person when you guys became my friends this year, but you should know, I was nothing like that before then. I wasn't as shy, and I was more happy back then. Obviously I"m happy now, but not for my first two high school years. You can ask Will, Kyle, or even Tom, they all know. I, back then, used to trust every single word every person had said, well everything that didn't really involve learning stuff. However, because of the incident with kyle, I've been more cautious of what I do, what I say, and whom I trust. "

"At the beginning of my freshmen year, I was dating Will for about 6 months now, but, obviously, we realized we were fit more as friends, so we stopped our relationship, and now you know us as really close "siblings"."

"Well, continuing on with the story, I met Kyle my freshmen year in my history class. I thought Kyle and I were really similar, so we became instant friends, getting along really well. First meeting him, i always thought that kyle couldn't possibly the normal kind of guy I knew back then, a guy who seems really nice, but ends up being a complete jerk. Only at that time, my brother, Will and Tom weren't those kind of people, and I thought Kyle was like that too. But I was soon proven wrong."

"I had heard from one of my friends freshmen year that Kyle had liked Erin Brooks, which many of you should know, as more of than a friend. So, I heard that Kyle had asked Erin out to homecoming, but she turned him down. Kyle was rather sad for about a week, but then it seemed like he got his act together, and he asked me to homecoming. Most everyone thought he was a freak, and deep down I knew it took, but by that time, I started to have feelings for Kyle, and so I said yes, but later, at homecoming, I overheard his friends saying that I was just a replacement, and how sad it was that I was being used."

"Already rather hurt, I wanted to know the truth, so I went to Kyle, and asked him. As it turns out, Kyle's friends were right, I was ust a replacement. I was heartbroken, I left him, and went to dance with my friends."

"A semester later, we switched classes, and I didn't have any classes with Kyle anymore. The sad thing, well whenever I wanted to try to talk to him, he woudl look at me with eyes he would give to a stranger. With that, my heart hurt even more. Later, I was told that Ky le had started dating Erin. I was sooo confused at that point, I didn't even know what to do. So I forced myself to keep busy, whether it was learning, reading, drawing, playing, I did anything I could to get him out of my head."

"When I thought things couldn't get worse, it didn't, to my surprise. Kyle had seemd to come to his sense, and started talking to me. In the beginning, I thought it wasn't possible, but soon my doubts were washed away, and my heart was refilled with happiness. Only, to my disgust and pure shock, Erin once confronted me and said I had stolen her precious Kyle. I had no idea what was going on, and I was too confused. So, when Kyle came up to see what was wrong, I asked him if he had broken up with Erin, and he answered that he hadn't."

"Realization dawned onto me, and I realized Erin and Kyle were playing with my heart again. My heart was shattered into a million pieces, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran outside of school, and thank god it was after school."

*sigh* I can't believe I got through that whole part, but nw I think it's time for Kyle to move on with the story.

Kyle's POV

Krissy, she's so sweet, and I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier, and now I feel really bad for her. I wasn't playing with her, it was Erin who played Krissy. Erin had figured out I had started moving on from her and started to like Krissy a little too much to her liking.

"Okay, I do believe to continue the story, Kyle should talk about his point of view from this point 'til the end."

Wow, she actually wants me to talk about it. Okay, here goes,

"Continuing on then, Krissy had ran off outside, pretty much, as you can tell, heartbroken. I couldn't believe it. I, truthfully, did not play around with Krissy, it was Erin's jealously that cause Erin herself to play with Krissy's mind. I tried to chase after Krissy, but Erin tried to hold me back, but I didn't let her, and was able to make my way outside. I found Krissy, but Krissy, was obviously mad as anything, and said if she had an eraser, she would completely erase all memories she had of me. Deep down, I knew I deserved it, but I didn't want that to happen. I followed her all the way down to the town cetner on bus."

"Seeing as how Krissy wouldn't get off the bus at any stop, I dragged her off. She was screaming and shouting at me to let her go, but I couldn't let her go. At that time I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I said this to calm her down, 'If this ever happens again to you, me doing this again, which it won't, I"ll give you whole like to you."

I know you're probably disgusted by my words, and asking, "Why should you give your life to just a teenage girl?" But when you relisten to the story, I pretty much owe my life to Krissy, cuz I broke her heart more then twice, and I repeatedly did it over and over.

Max's POV

um, is that it? Kyle finished talking, and I do admit that was depressing, guess I was right. BUt still is that the end?

"Oh, sorry Max, I understand. I'll wrap it up." Huh? Oh, Krissy and her face reading skills.

"OKay, well to wrap it up, Kyle has pretty much kept his promise, not usually hurting my feelings, and I'm glad 'cuz after hurting for that long, I don't think I could stand it anymore."

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for now. This secret unlocked is a little too much for us to take in, but I want everyone to keep that story to themselves, Krissy has a lot of nerve to actually say that story to us, and I don't want anyone hurting her feelings ever. Got it?"

"Yup!" "No problem!"

Okay, with that I was happy, but what to do now?

"Max! Dinner's ready, get everyone into the dining room please!"

"Sure mom!"

"Kay guys, wash up, and head to the dining room, we're having dinner!"

"YEAH!!!!"

* * *

Quote of the Chapter:

"You don't love somebody for what they do, or their face, you love them for who they are inside."

**_

* * *

_**

**_There, a chapter without a cliffy, but how was the story of Krissy????_**

**_Okay, so I'm officially done with the chapter!!! And I mean it!_**

**_Okay, did you like it? love it? or just hate it? _**

**_I need to know!!!! until then,_**

**_I'm flying out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	5. Happy Valentine's Chinese New Year Bonus

**_Okay for all you readers who didn't know,_**

**_I wish everyone a Happy Chinese New Year, _春节快乐_(that's Happy Chinese New Year in Chinese), and, everyone should know this:_**

**_Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!!! This chapter is a holiday special including both of these Holidays!!_**

**_Get ready for lots of fun, and stories!!!_**

**_Onward with the holiday specials! Remember, it's not a connected to the actual story, just a side story, but with everyone in the original story._**

**_With the help of Tsparks158 with some of the guy songs, I'd like to give you my thanks!_**

* * *

**_Holiday Special 1: Chinese New Year, Valentine's Day_**

**_Max's POV_**

My mom seems to be very enthusiastic about celebrating all holidays, whether they were big or small, related to us or not. I figured this out just a few days ago, but my mom was holding a Valentine's Chinese New Year party right in our house, and thank god she didn't invite Brigid and Lissa over, or I may just have killed her and myself.

Anyways, Today is Chinese New Year, and Valentine's Day. Funny isn't it? Well, I think it is, but according to my mom, she didn't know today was Chinese New Year, only until Krissy's mom, who is Chinese told my mom. So, now everyone in the family is getting ready for the party. Krissy's family is also over to help with the food. Everyone else who is coming are going to bring snacks and drinks. Krissy's mom is such a good cook, she even makes food better than Iggy.

Right now though, Krissy's mom says they'll have to wait until they start making dumplings and buns. Can't you believe it? They're going to actually make enough dumplings for everyone, which is like, let me see, everyone is:

Mom, Jeb, me, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Nudge, Georgie, Mrs and Mr. Wright, Krissy, Serena, Mr. and Mrs. Lenning, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Mr. and Mrs. Windsbrook, Kyle, Will, Michael, and their parents, which is a total of 30 people! Oh my god, 30!!! Even my house filled with 30 people is a lot!

I can't wait to help make the dumplings. Krissy's mom says she's going to teach everyone how to make dumplings, and even if they're bad, she will still boil those, and everyone will get to eat them! I can't wait! Today is going to be soooo awesome.

Right now though, mom is making, with the help of Iggy, about a dozen batches of cookies, and two huge cakes, one like a fudge brownie kind, and another a vanilla white chocolate kind. She make's the best desserts ever! Sadly, I can't eat anything just yet!

About thirty minutes later, everyone had came, and mom made us all go into the living room, and she set out a karaoke machine and is forcing each one of us kids sing a song. More like each of sings a _LOVE _song because it wouldn't be Valentine's Day if we didn't sing those songs.

Oh well, guess I'll have to sing too.

Here's what I planned:

Every kid from each family will go after each other, and the first family, as my mom wants it to go is, obviously my family, and so, everyone is pleading me to go first, with their bambi-eyes. Ugh I hate myself for falling for those, but oh well, I chose the song... Ah, and this song is definitely not a love song, thannk god. I chose, Sk8r Boi, by Avril Lavigne, here goes,

_He was a boy, She was a girl,  
Can i make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk, She did ballet,  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her,  
__She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now, She still sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on tv, g__uess who she sees?  
Sk8er boi rockin on MTV.  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all get tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends__  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know_

_I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know_

When I was finished singing, everyone was clapping vigorously. Okay, my turn to choose who to sing. Hmm, I'll pick on,

"Iggy, your turn." I want to here Iggy, I've heard him sing before, and he's really good. Iggy chose the song, Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Everyone, and I mean everyone was amazed by how well his sang, it was, like amazing. He's great. Iggy then chose Gazzy to sing, who sang Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Then, Gazzy picked Angel, and she sang beautifully, the song Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood:

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home

"Good job Angel!"

"Thanks Max, I really like that song by the way!" Ha, that's my Angel, she's sooo sweet! Next was Ella who sang, Innocence by Avril Lavigne. I guess we have the same interests. Because everyone in my family besides Tom had already went, Ella had to pick him. The song he was going to choose, I wasn't sure, but I guess I'll find out. He chose his song, oh, it was Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare, to tell you the true, it wasn't that bad,

_fast lane through a hurricane  
open road and i'm ready to roll  
put the pedal down right away  
redline and i'm given it more_

[chorus]  
city lights are burning bright behind me (woah)  
top down, i push it to the floor (woah, woah)  
street signs and the centerlines spinning (woah, woah)  
running hot, i feel like i'm ready to roll

taking off like a jet plane  
high speeds and she's ready to go  
fuel burning like a freight train  
redline and i'm given it more

[chorus]

give me room to run, one more road i'm on  
give me room to run away  
i feel like i'm ready to roll

fast lane through a hurricane  
top down on the highway  
taking off like a jet plane  
redline and i'm given it more

(woah, woah)  
street signs and the centerlines spinning (woah, woah)  
running hot, i feel like i'm ready to roll

give me room to run, one more road i'm on  
give me room to run away  
i feel like i'm ready to roll  
X2

Nice, that song was really good! Maybe I should learn it sometime!

Next up, Krissy's family.

Krissy went singing Change by Taylor Swift. Her and her Taylor Swiftness, but that song really reminds me of myself. Serena, on the other hand really didn't want to sing, so she escaped to the kitchen to help her mom with the food!

Well, then Fang's family started, with Fang singing, Ten Thousand Fists, by disturbed, but where he learned this song, I have no idea!

_Survivor, oooh,  
Survivor, oooh!_

One more God damn day,  
When I know what I want,  
And my want will be considered tonight,  
Huh, huh,  
Considered tonight!  
Huh, huh!  
Just another day,  
When all that I want  
Will mark me as a sinner tonight,  
I'm a sinner tonight, yeah!

People can no longer cover their eyes,  
If this disturbs you then walk away!  
You will remember the night  
You were struck by the sight of,  
Ten thousand fists in the air!

Power unrestrained,  
Dead on the mark,  
Is what we will deliver tonight,  
huh, huh,  
Deliver tonight!  
Huh, huh!  
Pleasure fused with pain,  
This triumph of the soul  
Will make you shiver tonight,  
We'll make you shiver tonight, yeah!

People can no longer cover their eyes,  
If this disturbs you then walk away!  
You will remember the night  
You were struck by the sight of,  
Ten thousand fists in the air!

[Guitar solo]

We are the ones  
That are up in your mind,  
Leave the weak  
And the haunted behind  
We are the ones  
That will open your mind,  
Leave the weak  
And the haunted behind  
We are the ones  
That will up in your mind,  
Leave the weak  
And the haunted behind  
We are the ones  
That will open your mind,  
Leave the weak  
And the haunted behind

Evil can no longer cover their eyes,  
If this disturbs you then walk away!  
You will remember the night  
You were struck by the sight of,  
Ten thousand fists in the air!  
Ten thousand fists in the air!  
Ten thousand fists in the air!

Okay, that was a little powerful, and I don't know, but he was really good, everyone was Clapping when he finished

Then, everyone went,

Nudge singing, I'm Alive by Celine Dion  
Georgie singing, Vida la viva, by coldplay,  
Sera sang, Love Story by Taylor Swift,  
Pebble, singing a chinese song, that only Sera and Krissy could actually know what she was saying, Sweet Dreams by Jang Nara, was that her name?  
Following were the guys,  
Kyle sang How to Save a Life by the Fray,  
Will sang, My Wish by Rascal Flatts, and,

Michael finished singing, Do I by Luke Bryan.

Everyone was great, and we ended up not singing all that many love songs. Ew, just thinking about it makes me shiver.

"Max!!! Come bring everyone in to make dumplings!"

Oh yeah, we're going to have soo much fun, and we are going to make such a mess! everyone seemed as excited as me, and we all headed for the kitchen, where Krissy (how did she get there), Serena, and her mom were already making the dumplings.

"Hey no fair, why did you guys get a head start?"

"Well, if everyone was here, we may not get many very well done ones done that fast, so I'm setting aside Krissy and Serena, Sera, and Pebble, 'cuz know how to make the actual dumplings, and then I'll teach you guys how to make the dumplings."

"Okay, whatever you say Mrs. Lenning!"

"Sure, no problem."

After about 10 minutes of teaching, everyone was unsuccessfully trying to use chopsticks to get the filling onto the dumpling. In the end, everyone was using spoons to put to filling on, and we sure made a big mess.

Krissy's mom was patient enough with us, and actually put all of the dumplings into the pot to cook, but she did seperate Krissy's, Serena's, Sera's and Pebble's to cook. We were given lots to eat during dinnertime. We had dumplings, buns, noodles, and then various chinese food, like Sweet and sour chicken, Hot spicy tofu, which is better than you think, bamboo shoots, that were amazingly cooked, and other really nice food. This day was a wonderful day, and I wish this can happen every year, because not only is the food good, everyone has fun as well! Happy Chinese New Year, and Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

**_Okay, I understand you think this holiday special is rather short, but i could only use one day's time to update, and I'm not that great of a writer._**

**_But, how did you like it? I hope it was good to you! Anyways, I'll try to post the other chapter ASAP, and the next chapter for MATW, and if I don't, please don't kill me, I feel bad enough already!_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	6. Horoscopes, Full of Hopes

**_Everyone is sooo awesome!!! I've got soo many reviews!! Hurray!_**

**_Uh, I'm just wondering, did anyone notice in the holiday special, Tom had became Max's cousin or something? No one seemed to notice, and I"m too lazy to fix it, so, TOm is still Krissy's cousin, not Max's. Sorry for the confusion(if you noticed)._**

**_I bet you're looking at the previous chapter to see if I was right. HA!_**

**_okay, here's the replies, from chapter three of the actual Life's Meaning story ..._**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Yeah I know, wasn't the story good?  
twilighternerd1220: I can try to update faster, but that may not happen.  
nm-maximumride4eva: Yup, Erin isn't someone you should like. I oh, Krissy doesn't know yet, so I'm not answering it right now.  
IDK1985: So you're Tsparks' brother huh? Thanks for reading my story!  
Tsparks158: Now that you've answered, do you really want to only talk to those three? Because I'm making it different, you're going to be tooo quiet._**

**_and, for the first reviewer of the chapter..._**

**_Jasper winked: I know Kyle's and Krissy's story is touching, I love it myself, and yes they aren't simple people either, no one in my story is simple to understand!_**

**_Replies to the Holiday Bonus:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: Yup! My song choices varied because my interest in songs vary. I'm usually a person who fors country music, but I appeal to almost anything.  
Pebble: You like talking don't you? I try very hard to write tons! The thing with me is when I really want to write something, I'll write it really well, but, naturally, I'm not a very good writer.  
x0PapaRoach0x: I know, didn't you like it! I'll put your song into my story, somehow!!! Thanks!  
Tsparks158: Thanks! Some of the songs were from you, and they actually aren't bad! Well, in my opinion. You can't send your minions anymore, 'cuz I've updated!!_**

**_ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!!! _**

**_WARNING: SPOILER ALERT: This chapter is just a chapter for you get to know the characters a little more! Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Horoscopes, Full of Hopes_**

Max's POV

After dinner, we had nothing to do for the time being. No one knew what to do, and after about thiry minutes of packing everything we needed, and Nudge's rambling about tomorrow, Krissy thought of an idea. She said that her mom always loved looking at zodiac type of horoscope, and that they usually occur to be true, and so she asked everyone if they wanted to check our horoscopes. Surprisingly, everyone did. I sure did, for all I knew, because I wanted to know if this type of thing was actually true.

So our birthdays just happened to be really spread out, our birthdays had really different horoscopes though, and suprisingly, the horoscopes didn't seem to be that off, but for some of them they were. Everyone did their horoscopes, well besides Serena, she didn't want too, but we found stuff about her and didn't do a horoscope though. Here are our results:

Max, me, Leo, born Aug. 5,  
Element: Fire  
Symbol: The Lion  
Secret: To be a star  
Specialties: natural born leader  
Love Compatibility: (best) **Aires, **(worst) _Virgo  
_Description:  
**Leo Positive Traits  
**Generous and warmhearted  
Creative and enthusiastic  
Broad-minded and expansive  
Faithful and loving  
**Leo Negative Traits **•Pompous and patronizing  
Bossy and interfering  
Dogmatic and intolerant  
Horoscope: As you move into the month of September, things start to change for you. While you try to succeed in getting a role of your dreams, inside you feels like something is missing. You soon realize that your life is getting way too complicated. You try to find time to spend with everyone, but you are soon fall into a pit, and need a trusty friend to help you. On the way, feelings enhance, and your next month is filled with adventure and hardships that will change your life.

Iggy, was a Gemini, born on May 23,  
Element: Air  
Symbol: The Twins  
Secret: To be ahead of the crowd  
Specialties: Natural communicator, highly proactive  
Love Compatibility: **Gemini**, _Cancer_  
Description:  
**Gemini Positive Traits  
**Very versatile and can adapt to anything  
Talkative and quick-witted  
Smart and polite  
Energetic  
**Gemini Negative Traits  
**Prone to nervousness and tense  
inconsistent &Superficial  
Inquisitive & Cunning  
Horoscope: You may not know it now, but someone's hiding a secret from you. Desperately inside you are anxious and nervous to every coming event, but on the outside you're showing that you're at ease. Loosen up a bit, and maybe talk a little about your worries, and in no time will things go as planned.

Nudge, also a Gemini, born on Jun. 15  
Element: Air  
Symbol: The Twins  
Secret: To be ahead of the crowd  
Specialties: Natural communicator, highly proactive  
Love Compatibility:**Gemini**, _Cancer_  
Description:  
**Gemini Positive Traits  
**Very versatile and can adapt to anything  
Talkative and quick-witted  
Smart and polite  
Energetic  
**Gemini Negative Traits  
**Prone to nervousness and tense  
inconsistent &Superficial  
Inquisitive & Cunning  
Horoscope: Born a natural communicator, you show your spirit in a fasnicating role in your area. YOu bring comfort to those around you with your talking, and even though they may not know it, when you go missing for while, they clearly miss your presence. You strive to rule in your domain, but feel like everyone is pushing you down. Let that thought go, 'cuz they aren't going to be doing anything like that soon.

Fang, an Aires, born on Apr. 5  
Element: Fire  
Symbol: Ram  
Secret: To lead the way for others  
Specialties: Strong Willed  
Love Compatibility: **Leo**, _Cancer_  
Description:  
**Aires Positive Traits:  
**Loves adventure, very energetic  
Inventive with lots of courage  
confident and Enthusiastic  
Sharp and quick-minded  
Fiery and warm, passionate and expressive.  
Possessing a strong sense of urgency.  
**Aires** **Negative Traits **  
Can be self-centered at times and prone to being quick-tempered,  
Impulsive and impatience  
takes unnecessary risks  
A procrastinator at times  
Horoscope: People have known you for years, but then you find they are hiding it from you. YOur usual grasp on things slips away for a bit, and you soon recover. By then you've done something wrong, and you don't know how to fix it. You go to someone for advice, but you find you can't rely on them. One person reminds you of your standards, and you're set back on track. In the days to come, you'l face many mentally-stressing problems.

Georgie, a Taurus, born on May 2,  
Element: Earth  
Symbol: The Bull  
Secret: To have a secure, happy, and wealthy life  
Specialties: Works on projects until the end  
Love Compatibility: **Cancer**, _Pisces_,  
Description:  
**Taurus** **Positive Traits  
**Reliable with lots of patience  
Extremely kind and loving  
Strong determination  
Very security minded  
**Taurus Negative Traits  
**Prone to jealousy  
Can be Resentful and Rigid  
Greed and self indulgence issues  
Horoscope: Your sweet comfy self soon finds yourself in a puddle of messy drama. You try to help those in need, but soon find yourself rejected. Try to help on your own account, but be aware that you may be hurt.

Gazzy, Scorpio, born on Oct. 31, Halloween,  
Element: Water  
Symbol: The Scorpion  
Secret: to triumph  
Specialties: power hungry  
Love Compatibility: **Capricorn**, _Aires_  
Description:  
**Scorpio Positive Traits:  
**Determined and forceful  
Emotional and intuitive  
Powerful and passionate  
Exciting and magnetic. Scorpios have magnetic and dynamic personalities. Typically they are likable and have a soothing affect on those around them. Scorpios also tend to be very creative and inventive and excel in professional careers such as medicine chemistry and physics. They tend also to be patient, courteous, loyal and generous. Those around them will often use them to help with problem resolution. Their greatest assets are the powers of will and determination.  
**Scorpio Negative Traits  
**Jealous and resentful  
Compulsive and obsessive  
Secretive and obstinate.  
Although patient and courteous, if they become aroused there is no fury equal to the Scorpio.  
They can become bitterly cutting to those around them.  
The more sensitive Scorpio may have a tendency to lose their composure and lash out with unconstructively.  
Because they may possess keen, creative minds, they may tend to day dream to extreme.  
Scorpios tend to have strong sexual desires that have to be controlled to avoid potential excess in this direction.  
Horoscope: New skills kick in, and you find yourself desperately needing help. This month, you'll fall one after the other into many things you didn't expect, but once the month is done, you'l be more experienced. You'll live through these hard times, just don't give up.

Angel, Sagittarius, and I have to say it was pretty accurate, born on Dec. 14  
Element: Fire  
Symbol: the Archer  
Secret: To make a difference in the world  
Specialties: patient, persuasive  
Love Compatibility to: **Aires**, _Cancer_  
Description:  
**Sagittarius Positive Traits  
**Optimistic and freedom-loving  
Jovial and good-humored  
Honest and straightforward  
Intellectual and philosophical. As an opportunist ready to seize the moment as it presents itself, very much an optimist enjoying a utopian environment and sees life as an adventure. Is frank in opinion, yet jovial in nature and full of energy and enthusiasm.  
**Sagittarius Negative Traits  
**Blindly optimistic and careless  
Irresponsible and superficial  
Tactless and restless. Has a tendency to take those around them for granted. When energy is not focused or directed, may become depressed or restless. When depressed may demonstrate arrogance or self-pity.  
Horoscope: Your usual happy mood was left unnoticed, but this month however, is the time for you to shine. You seem to be the only one against al bad moods, and you are the one who will be able to help everyone find their way. YOu're concern though is everyone comes looking for you for help, and you're soon showered with very brain-hurting stories.

Ella, a libra, born on Sept. 24  
Element: Air  
Symbol: The Scales  
Secret: To live an easy, uncomplicated life  
Specialties: Organized, in control and Fair-minded  
Love Compatibility: **Gemini**, _Capricorn_  
Description:  
**Libra Positive Traits  
**Diplomaitic and urbane  
Romantic and charming  
Easygoing and sociable  
Idealistic and peaceable Perceptive and intuitive. Very graceful and charming. Expresses considerable poise, is kind and caring with a sympathetic disposition. Librans' are generous by nature and are loving and affectionate, and most are very talented and adaptable.  
**Libra Negative Traits  
**Indecisive and changeable  
Gullible and easily infuenced  
Flirtatious and self-indulgent. Tempermental in nature and sometimes quick to anger. Can be selfish and self willed at times. They are prone to daydream and make believe. They may tend to be flirtatious and tend to be discouraged easily. Monotony does not fare well with the Libra.  
Horoscope: Flirting is your main thing on the agenda. You may not know it yet, but you've a crush on someone, in which you shouldn't lust for. Problems arise and a love triangle is formed, only you win for a bt of time, and fial to grasp the true meaning of true love.

Krissy, Cancer, born on July 5,  
Element: Water  
Symbol: The Crab  
Secret: To feel safe (emotionally, spiritually, romantically, and financially)  
Specialties: Motivated, creative, good listener  
Love Compatibility: **Taurus**, _Aires_  
Description:  
**Cancer Positive Traits  
**Loving and Emotional  
Shrewd and cautious  
Sensitive and nurturing  
Intuitive as well as imaginative  
Sympathetic and Protective  
**Cancer Negative Traits  
**Indecisive and moody  
Over-emotional and sensitive  
Clinging and possessive  
Horoscope: You feel at most peaceful now, and at reast after long years of events happening to you. YOu however didn't see the huge wave after it, and it hit you right in you weakness. Don't give up, you'll conquer it all, just stay strong, and you'll get trhough it with those you love, and love you.

Serena, a Virgo, born on Sept. 1,  
Element: Earth  
Symbol: The Virgin  
Secret: to love and to be loved in return  
Specialties: Strong visual flair  
Love Compatibility: **Capricorn, **_Aquarius  
_Description:  
**Virgo Positive Traits  
**Modest and shy  
Meticulous and reliable  
Practical and diligent  
Intelligent and analytical  
**Virgo Negative Traits  
**Fussy and a worrier  
Overcritical and harsh  
Perfectionist and conservative  
Horoscope

Tom, a Leo, like me, born on Aug. 15  
Element: Fire  
Symbol: The Lion  
Secret: To be a star  
Specialties: natural born leader, charismatic  
Love Compatibility: **Aires**, _Virgo  
_Description:  
**Leo Positive Traits  
**Generous and warmhearted  
Creative and enthusiastic  
Broad-minded and expansive  
Faithful and loving  
**Leo Negative Traits  
**Pompous and patronizing  
Bossy and interfering  
Dogmatic and intolerant  
Horoscope: You're normal funny side has been pushed to the edge, and you no longer can seem to talk anymore. You have lots to worry about, and you feel like you're always going to be alone, but you'll soon notice there is one person out there, watching over you to help you in anyway possible.

Kyle, a Taurus as well, born on May 19,  
Element: Earth  
Symbol: The Bull  
Secret: To have a secure, happy, and wealthy life  
Specialties: Works on projects until the end  
Love Compatibility: **Cancer**, _Pisces_  
Description:  
**Taurus Positive Traits  
**Reliable with lots of patience  
Extremely kind and loving  
Strong determination  
Very security minded  
**Taurus Negative Traits  
**Prone to jealousy  
Can be Resentful and Rigid  
Greed and self indulgence issues  
Horoscope: Love is your main goal for now. while chaotic drama happens around you, you can't seem to let go those you love and join in the fun. Son, you'll slip away, and be hte drama for you've caused lots of attention onto yourself.

Will, another Taurus, born on Apr. 21,  
Element: Earth  
Symbol: The Bull  
Secret: To have a secure, happy, and wealthy life  
Specialties: Works on projects until the end  
Love Compatibility: **Cancer**, _Pisces_  
Description:  
**Taurus Positive Traits  
**Reliable with lots of patience  
Extremely kind and loving  
Strong determination  
Very security minded  
**Taurus Negative Traits  
**Prone to jealousy  
Can be Resentful and Rigid  
Greed and self indulgence issues  
Horoscope: Everyone is filled with hardships and drama. YOu on the other hand want to lay back and just relax. However, you aren't getting it any time soon. Your closest friends seem to have problems, and you don't know who to help. Chose one hurt the other, what a dilemma for you. You don't want to choose, but in the end, you must, and it'll bring help to everyone's drama.

Michael, Aquarius, born on Feb. 2  
Element: Air  
Symbol: the Water Bearer  
Secret: to be unique and original  
Specialties: Determined, perceptive, clever  
Love Compatibility: **Libra**, _Virgo_  
Description:  
**Aquarius Positive Traits  
**Friendly and humanitarian  
Lively, Honest and loyal  
Original and inventive  
Independent and intellectual  
Like to be different  
**Aquarius Negative Traits  
**Intractable and contrary  
Perverse and unpredictable  
Unemotional and detached  
Chaotic and rebellious  
Horoscope: Your lively self doesn't seem very lively now, 'cuz everything is going hectic. You strive to join in the fun, but you realize it isn't fun at all. Try keeping your mood balanced, and don't go crazy in the fun that is brought to you.

Sera, a Capricorn, born on Jan. 1, New's Years  
Element: Earth  
Symbol: the Goat  
Secret: to be admired by their family and friends and the world at large  
Specialties: Business acumen, strong investigative skills  
Love Compatibility: **Scorpio**, _Aires_  
Description:  
**Capricorn Positive Traits  
**Very resourceful but cautious.  
Tends to be very disciplined, reserved and cool under fire.  
Demonstrate a real ability to overcome most hardships that get in the way of pursuing ones ambition.  
Practical and prudent  
Ambitious and disciplined  
Patient and careful  
Humorous and reserved  
**Capricorn Negative Traits  
**Has a tendency to be selfish which portrays a Capricorn as being unfeeling and calculating.  
Because of these traits Capricorns look for ways to soften their rigid emotions and tendencies to not show sensitivity toward others.  
Pessimistic and fatalistic  
Miserly and grudging  
Horoscope: Surrounded in drama, you can't seem to breathe. You'll find yourself deserted because everyone else can't seem to give time to you. Don't be disappointed though, everyone is just wrapped up in their own lives right now, so find things that'll make good memories for yourself right now. It'll be a lot better than being bored not doing anything at all.

and

Pebble, Pisces, born on Feb. 28, her horoscope was totally off, I don't know how it happened  
Element: Water  
Symbol: The Fish  
Secret: To live their dreams and turn fantasies into realities  
Specialties: People person, excellent sympathizer  
Love Compatibility: **Pisces, **_Taurus_**  
**Description:  
**Pisces Positive Traits **  
Imaginative and sensitive  
Compassionate and kind  
Selfless and unworldly  
Intuitive and sympathetic.  
Pisces tend to be artistic by nature, they are typically very kind and sympathetic toward others.  
They seem to be very intuitive, adjust to circumstances and are receptive to new thinking.  
**Pisces Negative Traits  
**Escapist and idealistic  
Secretive and vague  
Weak-willed and easily led. Pisces may tend to be impractical, somewhat vague and careless.  
They can be spiteful, greedy and downright immoral.  
Occasionally they can appear confused and weak of will allowing them to be easily led astray.  
Horoscope: Busily writing your way through your classes, you don't seem to notice the events happening around you. However, when you do look up from your paper, don't be surprised not to see friendly faces looking at you, you'll find yourself in a lonely world. Practice what you need to do, and you'll find someone just like you.

Wow, those horoscopes seemed rather interesting. I hope some of the stuff is true, and some, obviously not true, because I don't think I want this whole month to go to hectic.

* * *

Quote of the Chapter:

"You were hurt, and you thought everyone was like _those _people. Give yourself some time to think, everyone is different, give everyone a chance to speak their mind, and surely don't be embarassed to say what you want."

* * *

**_Okay, so how was it?_**

**_Boring? Stupid? Informative?_**

**_Well, I personally thought it was pretty bad, review though. Start giving me random ideas! I'll appreciate any of them!_**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	7. Birthday Surprises Part 1

**_First, I want to thank this user to actually tell me an opinion that was great, but what most people would think hurtful:_**

**_everyoneisMISunderstood: I hope you realize, I admire someone like you. I've always tried to speak what I feel, but then because on consideration of everyone else around me, I tend to keep my mouth shut. I don't take your review as a flame, just advice, and I wish I could get more reviews like that from people. I thank you for your time in reading this, and taking the time to actually review that long of a review. Thank you, and I'll try to improve. If you want to join this story, feel free to tell me, I'm open for whatever you want me to do with this story. Hope you enjoy reading this story! I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT AS WELL (sorry, just had to say that, I read your profile, it's interesting) :)_**

**_Not many reviews you guys!!! I'm not very happy, but still, a thanks to these people:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: I know the horoscopes were cool, I took loads of time to find the info. but then again my chapter wasn't all that interesting.  
Pebble: Then your laptop sucks, or it just don't like my story! Oh well, thanks for updating your story! Update soon again! I hate that you have such a packed schedule._**

**_and the first reviewer of the chapter:_**

**_Tsparks158: Finally, you made it to the first one! Anyways, thanks for reviewing for every single chapter!!! Keep reviewing!_**

**_Okay, not much to say, but I give this chapter as in credit for Tsparks' ideas, I couldn't think of ideas!_**

**_Disclaimer(I haven't done one yet have I): I don't know any of these characters, they all belong to the person who I have based them off. I only own the plot, and the overall story!!! I don't own the song associated with this chapter either!_**

**_Songs are: Temporary Home, by Carrie Underwood, Who says you can't go home, by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles, and Just to make you smile, by Tim McGraw._**

**_No one seems upset that I haven't put Fax into the story, don't worry, I'll put loads, this chapter will need to telling Max finally realizes her love!_**

**_SPOILER: Don't read this if you don't want, but this chapter is a reference to Tom's real personality! The song doesn't completely fit, but Tom's life is always set at a temporary home, so I decided to use this song, don't think it has much real meaning!_**

**_ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five: Birthday Surprises Part 1**_

_**Tom's POV**_

I know many people don't really understand who I am, and I have to say for myself, I conceal myself rather than show who I truly am, well I only do that in front of Krissy, not even my other closest friends know lots of stuff about me. You see, ever since I was little, I've been moving constantly, and so I actually don't have many close friends I can talk to. The only person that seems to be open to my secrets and life was always Krissy. She never judged me differently from other people just because what I did was different.

_A little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
__When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

You see, today is a day I should be happy about, but then I'm not, and even how much I want to change my spirits, I just can't seem to bring them up. It disturbs me to realize that even Krissy didn't remember about it. Wait, where was Krissy. I looked around to see where she was. Right now, everyone was at the beach this morning. Max's mom changed her mind, and decided to give us an extra day before going to the school place. I asked Krissy about it, and she said, that the school doesn't start for another week or so, so Max's mom didn't want us leaving so soon. Where is Krissy? I don't see her anywhere.

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home_

*tap on the shoulder* Suddenly, I felt a tap on my right shoulder, and when I turned in that direction, I saw nobody, when I turned the other way, I saw Krissy smiling at. Ugh, I hate it when she does that to me.

"Tricked ya!"

"Could you not do that? I don't like it when you do that."

"But it's funny. Anyways, you didn't really think I forgot that today is your b-day right?" Oops, I guess I underestimated her. I really should stop doing that to her, she always remembers everything I've told her. I feel really stupid now. *sigh*

"Seeing as your face is soo frustrated looking, and just with that sigh of yours, you really did think I forgot. How could I forget that? I can forget about you coming, but I could never forget your birthday. Tom, you really need to stop thinking people don't respect you. I'm kind of sick of just talking to you, you know. You really should speak up. I get the fact that you don't like being pushed around soo much, but you've got to cope, and you should know I'll always help you through whatever you need."

_Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

Krissy really does kind of remind me of of my mom when my mom isn't around. I do really feel comfortable around her, and I do know she's right. I really need to be able to take risks and show people who I really am. Okay, I should lift my spirits up, and I'll be a better person from now on.

"Yup, that's what should definitely do, and I'll be the first person to make you feel special. How does that sound?"

"Uh? what are you talking about?"

"Little slow today are we? It's your birthday, is it not?" Oh, wow I really am slow sometimes.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Right now, I"m actually really curious of what she has in store for me, but I can tell she's not going to tell me. I hate when she does that to me, she's too mischievous sometimes.

"I know, I like being mischievous though, it gets people to want to know what's up my sleeve, but then I torture them by not telling them. So, you're no exception, go on and talk to other people. How about a start, talk to Max and Fang, they would immediately let you into their lives, that's how they did with me! I've got something to do first."

Oh, sneaky isn't she? I guess I should follow what she say, before she gets mad at me. I really don't like it when she's mad at me, she ends up giving me the cold shoulder for over a week, and I get really bored, and have no one to talk to. Okay, I can do this, take deep breathes. In, and out. Okay, I'll try to talk to Max and Fang, they don't seem to have anything against me. I'll give it a shot. I walked up to them, and instantly, Fang looked up at me, and even though he doesn't really show emotion, I could tell that he was slighty smiling at me. Okay, I guess this won't be so bad.

"Max, turn around. I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Oh, what? Huh? Oh, sorry." She turned around and saw my feet, well, then she looked up and smiled, saying,

"Hi Tom! How's your day? Having fun, you seems rather down in the dumps today, is something wrong?" I guess not everyone is like I thought they would be. Ever since I was little, my parents kept fighting, and even though they hated each other, they never divorcd, just because they didn't want me upset. The only thing that they don't know is, I've hated living a life with both of them. I would rather just live with one parent, and switch off, it sucks living in such a hateful environment, that's probably why I've shut myself out of this world, and into my own.

_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home_

"Uh, Tom? You okay, you aren't dazing out are you?"

"Oh, huh? Sorry, I was, um.. just thinking."

"Thinking about? You got to be more specific man." Um, now what do I say, I haven't really communicated to people much, only Krissy, and she's easier to talk to, I just let everything, and she just listens, no interruptions, nothing.

"Hey guys! Don't push Tom too far, okay? He's still kind of hestiant." Oh, Krissy, again, coming to my rescue. I do really owe her a lot. But right now, I do need her escuing, I don't know what to say.

"What do you mean, not to push him?" oh, jeez, will Krissy talk about my past? Oh, gosh I can't stand to think about it. I suddenly felt a reassuring grip of my shoulder. I turned to my left, and saw Krissy smiling at me. Oh, she won't tell, unless I let her. I give a short nod, and Krissy immediately understands.

"Tom's been through a pretty hard life, and that's caused him to trun away from the world. He'll open up soon though, well that's what I hope, and please he really doesn't want to be rushed." Yup, Krissy really does understand me, even though I may not know it. She said exactly what I wanted her to say. Thank god, she's like my life savior.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Tom, we won't rush you. Feel free to come talk to us when you're feeling you can talk more easily."

"Okay, I'll take that into consideration. Thanks."

"No problems man, forgive me? I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, I've heard worse."

"No, I mean it. I think you and I could be great friends."

"Friends?" Oh boy, I haven't really had friends in a while, Fang would be my first friend.

"Yeah! Why not, you seem pretty cool to me. Just that youact a little too nervous around us. Loosen up a bit, we won't eat you." Oh, guess he could tell too.

"Sorry. My own issues. I'll tell them to you sometime when I feel more comfortable."

"No problem, I'll be open whenever you need it." With that, he patted my shoulder, and left to go get a drink.

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"_

"See. I told you it wouldn't be that bad. now was it?"

"Guess not Krissy. I"m sorry I kept torturing you."

"Nah. No need, I think it's fine. Don't worry about, I just wanted you to get up and actually talk. I don't mind, but I think I should hang with Kyle for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll go with you. I want to see how special this Kyle of yours is."

"Oh, okay. come on then!" Wow, whenever she talks about Kyle, she's so happy, guess she knows how it feels to be so hurt. I can sometimes feel it from her. Okay, I need to let this go, and actually have a good day. With that I took off running towards Krissy, and where she was talking to Kyle.

"Hey guys, could I talk to you guys?" Okay, that just sounded weird, guess I"ll learn with more practice.

"What's wrong Tom, no need to ask, of course you can talk with us!" oh, yeah that was kind of stupid. But whatever, I shouldn't let that bother me, it's my birthday, and I'm going to make a wonderful memory.

"Thanks, what you guy's talking about?" Truthfully, I had no idea what they were talking about, I didn't really hear what they were saying. I looked at Krissy and saw her smiling at me, but then you could tell she was being mischievious, and was definitely not going to tell me what was going on.

"Sorry Tom, you're not going to know until later, but I don't want to talk now, I have a surprise for you. Come on!" Oh jeez, now what? She keeps dragging me around, and I'm like following like a little puppy.

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home_

_This is our temporary home_

"Come, just a little bit further. We entered the really big beach house, and I finally realized, that everyone was also inside. I must have put a confused face on myself, because Angel, ran up to me and said,

"You sure were surprised weren't you? Happy birthday! We feel really bad for not knowing, but then obviously Krissy remembered right?" Oh, really, Krissy told all of them. I turned towards her, and she was smiling so much, and you could say she was blushing pretty badly, she really doesn't like being put into the spotlight.

"Thanks Angel, I really appreciate it." Angel smiled up at me, and went back to Max.

"Okay, i planned this, you better like it!" I heard Krissy whisper into my ear. I turned again, in time to feel her drag me onto a mini platform, I guess you could call a stage, and she said,

"Okay everyone. I'm sure you know it's Tom's birthday, and I wanted to just tell you guys once more."

*cheers* "Happy birthday Tom!!!"

"Okay, Tom, I want you sitting right there, and watch this song, I made for you. It's called Temporary Home." With that, I sat down, and noticed a sheet of paper that said:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM!!! You're turning 18, so you're older than everyone, well excpet Serena, but still, I don't care. I'm writing this to you, just to say that. Oh, but then you know me, I wouldn't just write something this short for you. I'm making you sing a song, whether or not you like it, and you're going to sing it right after I perform my two songs. You can't protest, or I'll ruing this day for you, and I know you don't want that to happen. Once again,_

_Happy Birthday!_

I looked up at Krissy, and she smiled, and started playing the piano, and sang,

_A little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
__When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home_

_Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home_

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home_

_This is our temporary home_

Wow, sing really is good. Even though that didn't really nail my life, she sang it for me, I can tell. I looked up at her, and smiled.

"Okay, Fang could you come here, you said you would do this didn't you?" I looked at Fang, and saw a slight smile on his face, what's he got up his sleeve? I turned around and saw Max's face. Her face had turned from her happy face into a frown. I guess she didn't realize he was doing something. *sigh* Well, I guess shes does secretly like Fang more than a brother. Everyone says that, but I haven't really seen it before.

"Okay, Fang and I are going to be singing the next song. Fang had asked me to do this duet with him to perform for you Tom. You better like it." With that they started playing the song. Krissy later tolded me it was called, Who Says you can't go Home:

**Bold: Fang  
**_Italics: Krissy  
**Bold and Italic: Both  
**_  
**I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**  
_  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

**_I been there, done that and I ain't lookin'  
_****_back on the seeds I've sown,  
Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home  
_**  
**_Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own_**

_**Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
**  
_**_Who says you can't go back,  
been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go,  
who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright_**

**_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road_**

**_With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
who says you can't go home_**

**_Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own_**

_**Just a hometown boy,  
born a rolling stone,  
who says you can't go home  
**  
__**Who says you can't go back,  
been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go,  
who says you can't go home**_

**It doesn't matter where you are, ****_it doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
who says you can't go home_****_Who says you can't go back,  
been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go,  
who says you can't go home_**

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home

**_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home_**

**_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home_**

That was really nice of Fang. I can't believe he would actually do that for me. I'm so happy!

But now, I have to sing. I don't know if I can do this. Looks like Krissy is about to talk.

"Okay, Tom. You're up!"

Oh jeez...

**_

* * *

_**

Quote of the Chapter:

"Trust is a valuable thing. You destroy it, it may never come back, just like time."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay, that's it!!! I know, you probably hate me for leaving a cliffy, but this cahpter would have been too long!!_**

**_How'd you think?_**

**_Love it? Like it? Hate it? Don't know?_**

**_Tell me anything, so I know how to change it for your liking! I need more reviews people!!!!_**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	8. Birthday Surprises Part 2

**_Not many reviews guys! Should I make this chapter shorter, or just more interesting? If you would like, I'll try to get some drama into this chapter, no I take that back, I will put some drama into this chapter! I hope you guys like it._**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Tom's story is sad, but he'll get better, I promise you. He's improving already!  
Tsparks158: How's it being an Uncle? Anyways, part of this chapter is devoted for you. Enjoy!_**

**_and the first reviewer of the chapter:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: As I've said before it was in the previous chapter, the third song. I've updated, obviously, hope you like it!_**

**_Okay, thank you everyone for reviewing, but I want more reviews!_**

**_Songs: Just to See You Smile, by Tim McGraw_**

**_Okay, ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Birthday Surprises Part 2_**

**_Tom's POV_**

Time to sing, I finally know which song I'm singing, turns out I actually like the artist, Tim McGraw, but I don't think I've ever listened to his this song, it was called Just To See You Smile, and it totally reminds me of my cousin-relationship with Krissy, it's really close, but I'm sure the song wasn't for that, but I still couldn't not think it. Okay, here goes:

_Lyrics are in italics  
**Tom's thoughts in bold italics**_

_You always had an eye for things that glittered, **yup that was definitely what Krissy always loved**  
But I was far from being made of gold, **I was most definitely not made of gold, because then I wouldn't be human**  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money, **Money? I never needed to make money**  
I just never could quite tell you no, **Krissy was always helping me, and so I've always felt I couldn't say no, because she hardly ever asked, so I would no matter what.**_

_Just like when you were leaving Amarillo, **Well, you did leave once to move,**  
Takin' that new job in Tennessee, **Not a job, but a new school**  
And I quit mine so we could be together, **I didn't leave my hometown, but I do see you often**  
I can't forget the way you looked at me, **You always look at me with such kindness**_

_Just to see you smile, **Yup, I always want to see you happy**  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to, **I'll do what you want me to, because you're just that special**  
When all is said and done I'd never count the cost, **You do too much for me**  
It's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile, **So when I do something for you, it's great to see you smile for me.**_

_When you said time was all you really needed, **Time, you need lots of time to care for others you love,**  
I walked away and let you have your space, **and I understand, I leave you to yourself**  
Only leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly, **You're always so optimistic, it doesn't hurt to leave,**  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face, **when it hurts more seeing you cry over me.**_

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted, **You and I, we understand each other too well,**  
When you came walkin' up to me with him, **When I went to see you before, you were already with Will,**  
So I told you that I was happy for you, **and even though I knew you deserved better, I still said I was happy for you**  
And given the chance I'd lie again, **and if I were to say it again, You and Will still don't fit**_

_Just to see you smile, **Your smile lights up the world, **  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to, **Anything, you're too nice sometimes**  
When all is said and done I'd never count the cost, **You always give, and don't get**  
It's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile, **Your smile is my accomplishment**_

_Just to see you smile, **Your smile is worth everyone's life,**  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to, **You need a rest sometimes, you need others to do things for you too.**  
When all is said and done I'd never count the cost,  
It's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile_

I finished up the song, and you could see in Krissy's eyes, she was tearing up. Oh, was that song to sad? I hope not. I hate making people sad, especially my family. Oh jeez, did I hurt her, woah, what was that? Oh, someone was hugging me. I looked at who, and I found Krissy around me, and she leaned in towards my ear, and said,

"Great job! You make me really happy." And then, she let go and gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. Just to see her smile, that song is just what I was feeling now. Perfect song choice Krissy.

**Max's POV**

Ohhh, that was really sweet. That song wasn't bad either. However, I still didn't like the fact where Fang and Krissy sang together. I don't know, I usually wouldn't have felt something like that, what was wrong with me today though? Ugh, I hate myself.

_You know you like him. _My conscious was saying to me, but then on the other hand, I kept thinking wrong of it. For the past few days, I think I've been affected too much by all the lovey-dovey problems Krissy has been having. Still, I can't shake the feeling something is happening between me and Fang. I don't know, seeing him sing with Krissy, not a pleasant sight for me, but their song was great, and I like the fact that Fang actually cares about Tom. Tom, he's a cool person, but like Krissy said, he is hiding something. I can tell, but I hope in no time, he'll open up, like Fang. Fang was always the quiet one, but soon enough we realized he had stuff up in his mind, and he didn't want to tell anyone. He's getting better now though, and I'm sure Tom will too.

* * *

**_Krissy's POV_**

After that, I was overjoyed. Tom really never told me he was that great at singing. I guess I chose the right song for him. Anyways, I should show him my surprise now, 'cause that wasn't it. My surprise, is something I made for him. Everyone was busy watching a movie in the liveing room, and so I brought Tom over to the kitchen, to give him his surprise. **(can you guys guess it? Tom, you told me you wanted it, but said I shouldn't have put it into the story, but I did anyways!)**

"Okay Tom, there you go, your birthday surprise." I looked up from the table where I was pointing, to look at TOm, and smiled instantly from his face. It was covered with pure shock. The girt I had made him was a "T" shaped, chocolate cake. On the saids of the cake, I wrote, "Happy Birthday Tom, you deserve a better life." I looked back at Tom's face, and his expression had changed from shocked to joy. Excellent, just what I wanted. I haven't seen Tom smile since he was, like, I don't even remember. Tom does deserve a better life than this right now, so I'm giving it to him.

"Want everyone to share the cake, or are you going to hog it all to yourself?" I playfully asked TOm, seeing as he hasn't commented at all.

"No, no. I"ll share, I'm just amazed on why you would do soo much for my birthday."

"That's the point. It's your birthday, and I think your life should become better. So I'm starting to change your life now, and it'll only get better by the day. Since you want to share the cake, EVERYONE, come into the kitchen, we've got cake!!!" I yelled that last part so everyone would hear. Soon enough, everyone was gathered into the kitchen ready for some cake. I cut open the cake, and handed a piece to everyone, including myself.

Everyone seemed pleased with the cake, and that just made me even more happier than I already was.

* * *

**Nighttime, 10 PM**

**Still Krissy's POV**

A lot has happened these two days, and I feel something, more like a feeling that is building inside of me. I think it was waht happened yesterday that was still bothering me. Why had I turned into a mermaid? Why were some able to see my fins and some not? Am I changing? If I am, how so? I felt some sort of power building inside of me, and I"m not sure if I should like it, or if I shouldn't, but for now, I could tell, I won't be able to control myself when I explode, so right now, I"m sneaking out to see what's wrong with me.

I put on my bathing suit once more, and headed outside with sweatpants, and a jacket covering me. Soon enough, I was right beside the water. I suddenly felt a strong breeze coming my way, and instinctively, I brought my arms out, and let the wind blow in my face. After a few minutes, I couldn't resist anymore, and I dove into the water. Soon, I felt a tingling sensation, and looked down at my legs, and saw that they had already turned into fins. I started swimming into the deep ocean, and I felt free, no more like alive. this feeling was soo wonderful, I guess I was destined to love the water.

After about what seemed to be for an hour, I rose to the surface of the water, already wishing I co uld swim into the magnificent ocean. However, I went to the shore, and sat down, dangling my feet into the water. My legs reappeared, and I was dressed once again into clothes I've never seen before. I really do love the water, but I think I should be going back now. Once I stood up, I remembered my sweatpants and jacket. Quickly, I di a 360 looking for them. I sure spotted them, but when I reached for them, they seemed to plummet towards me. Right before I caught my clothes, I saw a hint of water splurting out. Funny, I wonder who did that? Thoug, I was asking that, I knew deep down, it was me who had done so.

I turned back to the ocean, and saw a huge wave coming towards me. I, pretty terrified of being hit, through my arms out in front of me, and instead of feeling a water splash onto me, I felt driplets of rain seeming to shower onto me. I looked ahead of me and saw myself building a water shield. Funny, I didn't know I could do that. Sounding, my heart had an urge for me just to run out into the ocean, the only thing, I was pretty sure I wouldn't float, but I still couldn't resist. I ran out into the ocean, and found myself perfectly standing right on top of the ocean. Wow! I've always wanted to know how it was like to stand on water, now I really am able to.

Soon, I was drifting away from the shore, but I didn't really notice. I was way too happy, but suddenly, I felt something beneath my feet, but when I looked down, I didn't see anything, but right when I looked back up, I saw a water spout coming right at me. Before being swept up into it, I heard someone scream my name, I turned around and saw Tom, I wish I could say something, but, Ah, suddenly, I felt myself being swept into the water, and soon enough, blackness invaded me.

**Tom's POV Starting at 10 PM**

Everyone was asleep I suppose, but I couldn't sleep. Today was such a wonderful day, and I didn't want it to go away. While I was in my thoughts, I heard something. I thought I heard footsteps, and then I heard the door swing open. Who would be going outside at this point of hour? I quickly decided to check it out. When I was outside, I saw a figure near the water. Soon, I realized it was a girl, but before I could call to her, she had already dived into the water. Oh no, what is that person doing? Couldn't have been one of the people from here was it? I don't know. I walked up towards the shore, and saw a pair of swetas, and a jacket, and soon realized they belonged to Krissy. What was Krissy doing out here? Hmm, maybe I should wait for her to surface and then I'll ask her.

However, after thirty minutes, Krissy hadn't risen yet, and I was getting a bit worried. Did something happen to her? What was wrong? I decided, something was up, and headed inside to the beach house when, I checked back to see if she had surfaced. Sure enough I did see a figure rise from the water. She swam out of the water, and sat on the shore. I started to walk over to her, when she once more, but instead of diving into the water, she started walking on it. Weird? How'd she do that? I don't know, but when I looked out into the water, I saw something ahead. Oh jeez, isn't that a water spour? OH jeez, without thinking, I screamed,

"KRISSY, watch out!" I saw her turn towards me, but before she could say anything, she was swept into the ocean. Oh jeez, what should I do. Oh, yeah get everyone up and search for Krissy.

I headed inside, and first decided to wake up the boys, just because I felt kind of awkward still around the girls. I first woke up Fang. He was the easiest, I guess he's a light sleeper.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I told him about Krissy, and soon enough all the boys were up. Fang then went over to Max's side and woke her up. Instantly, after Fang told her the story I told him, Max went to wake up the others. Everyone headed out with me, and I showed them where I had seen Krissy. there, we obviously found her sweats and jacket, but she was no where to be found. Oh jeez, what should we do? What a great birthday surprise, I wish this wouldn't have happened.

**_Max's POV_**

Krissy was gone, and no where to be found. We split up into three groups of five, just because I was being extra careful, not wanting to lose anyone else.

The groups were: Me, Fang, Tom, Serena, and Angel, the next, Iggy, Georgie, Kyle, Nudge, and Ella, and the final group, Will, Gazzy, Pebble, Michael, and Sera.

WE headed towards the ocean, and started searching for Krissy.

Boy do I hope when we find her, she won't be that hurt. Oh jeez, onward to the search...

* * *

Quote of the Chapter:

"Never compare yourself with others." You are you, she is she, and he is he, don't compare yourself or your may hurt yourself, or the other.

* * *

**_How was it?_**

**_I got some more drama into the chapter, but was it enough?_**

**_Did you love it? Like it? Hate it?_**

**_I need opinions!!!_**

**_I"m flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	9. Who Are You?

**_I'm very disappointed with the amount of reviews I'm getting!!! You guys need to review more, even if you don't own a Fanfiction account!!!!_**

**_Okay, Review Replies:_**

**_4EvaInHim: Yeah!!! Thanks for reading!  
Tsparks158: I know, I like the cliffy too!  
nm-maximumride4eva: Search Party IS ON!!!!!! But something unexpected happens._**

**_and the first reviewer:_**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Krissy is fine, but she'll have some problems becuase of this clash onto herself!_**

**_WARNING!!!!! Something terrible may happen, and it only gets worse from here!_**

**_Okay, I warned you! ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_OH yeah, I forgot, there is a new character!!! Here you go!_**

**Samantha Pappas (Samy):**  
Very enthusiastic human. She hates shopping with a fiery passion. She wants to be a famous rock artist when she grows up. Loves her friend very much. Very talkative and loves to read. Her role in this story is rather a peacemaker, along with Krissy.  
**Physical Traits**: Curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights, eyes that change color according to mood (good mood-blue green, bad mood-blue grey), tan skin, not skinny or chubby but normal weight, pretty but not beautiful  
**Character Traits:** Loves rock music, talkative, loyal, friendly, bookworm, happy (normally, but she gets PO'd easily), very good at predicting futures(it comes in handy)!  
Soulmate: Just hook her up with a hot guy and she's happy ;)  
Family: Siblings: Sorry! NONE!  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Pappas, but close friends call them Peter and Johanne  
Friends: Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Krissy, Sarah, Sera, Pebble, Remy, Will, Michael, Georgie

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Who Are You?_**

Max's POV

Ugh, we've been searching for hours, and I'm kind of getting worried, and annoyed, but mostly annoyed. I can't believe Tom is still making us look for Krissy, but then again, if we don't find her anytime soon, she may just disappear from our lives, and thinking about that just makes me really sad. I've never told this to anyone before, but Krissy was just like a twin to me. Some people may think their creepy**(*cough*Tom*cough*) **,but I think they're pretty cool. Twins understand what each other are thinking, and then they have a special connection that no one can understand. Still, Krissy and I aren't complete twins, but we understand each other so well that we can read each others faces like reading a book.

Oh jeez, just thinking about makes me even more worried, and exhausted, I hope we find her soon. I really miss her, even though it's been like two or so hours that I haven't seen her. God, please let us find her! Tom was searching furiously, and I kept hearing him say stuff like, "I"m so stupid, I shouldn't have left. Why am I soo stupid?" Yeah, he's blaming himself for getting Krissy lost and missing. It's not his fault. More over, it's no one's fault. I just hope she appears soon.

Samy's POV

*yawn* Oh, wow it's a new and bright day, but then I feel something weird is going to happen today. It's like when of those days where everything seems to be going alright, but then it actually is going terribly. I just hope it doesn't ruin my day. I stepped out of the cruise ship that I've been on for the last few days, and was carrying my breakfast with me, as I headed down to the deck. This boat is really nice. My mom and dad own it, so I get everything free, from food, to beds, to whatever, and it rocks big-time! Anyways, I'm out here, minding my own business, when suddenly a huge water wave crashed into our ship. I found myself grabbing onto the table for dear life. When the wave subsided, I went over to the ship edge, and saw something. I couldn't relaly tell, but it seemed to me like a person. Oh well, I probalby, wati, was that a person?!!! Oh no, I should tell my parents right away.

"Mom! Dad! You guys should come up her, like right now!!!" I screamed, and yelled with all my might, and finally after a minute, which felt more like a lifetime, my parents came up.

"What is it honey?" My mom still didn't get it, did she, I'm not usually crazy like this, and so when I am, something is really wrong.

"Yeah, sweetie, what's wrong?" Okay, so is my dad, but he isn't all that bad.

"Uh, well, it isn't about me, it's about that person in the water, right over there." I pointed out into the ocean, and my mom and dad were like,

"WHAT??!!!!" I know, shocking isn't it. Now I'd stop screaming, and actually get her up onto the boat.

"Um, don't you think we should get the person?"

"Yes. Yes we should, come on Johanne, let's get the safety boats. Samy, I want you to hull the boat with your mom, once I've gotten hold of the person, I shout for you guys to reel in the boat, okay?" Sure, definitely. I just hope we didn't reel in a dead person.

Okay, my dad and mom are getting out the boat, and I watched my dad slowly move himself down the ship and in the boat, towards the ocean. Finally, he reached the bottom. Thank god! I watched as he lifted up the person onto the boat, and laid the person down on a seat on the boat. Then, my mom and I used all our might to pull dad and the person up. Finally, after breaking my bones continous times, we finally lifted them up.

I soon realized this person was a girl, and to my absolute surprise, she was breathing perfectly normal. Weird? Why would someone drifting in the ocean be soo calm, yet alive as well? Oh well, we should get her awake. I think I"ll like this person.

* * *

Tom's POV

We've been searching for another hour or so, but then everyone had seemed to have already given up. I, on the other hand kept trying, but now, I"m too tired to search for her. I don't know, sometimes I think it was my responsibilty that Krissy was lost, and now, I may not be able to see her again. I hope we find her before we leave for the talent school. It'll be no fun without her their to help me. I'm getting better at communicating, but to actually face a new environment without Krissy's help, I may not be able to stand it.

Ugh, I"m exhausted, please let Krissy be okay!

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Samy's POV

It has been two hours after this mysterious girl that we found was pulled up into our ship. Soon, we'll be getting to shore. Actually, my dad says we'll reach the dock in five minutes, and then we'll be able to help this girl out.

*cough**cough* Oh, that must be her. I guess she woke up by herself. I rushed over to her side, and made sure she was truly awake before asking,

"Are you feeling alright?"

*nod* I guess this girl is probably is still in shock or something.

"Who are you? Why were you in the ocean? Do you remember?" I put in the last question because the girl was looking at me in confusion. She shook her head, saying no. Oh well I guess a wave hit her too hard or something, does she really not remember?

"Who are you?" I gasped. I didn't expect her to speak. I looked up at her, and she was still looking at me curiously. Did she forget who she was?

"I don't know who I am, why am I here? Do I know you?" She continued asking me these questions that I think I should be asking her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you. My family and I found you in the ocean. Right now, we're at the dock I suppose, I think we can find someone that knew you. Do you really not remember anything?"

"I don't remember, but I know something's missing, but I can't think of what it is."

Oh jeez, she doesn't remember. We really should get her ----- *thud* OH wow, dad really need to learn how to make smoother stops, he always seems to be crashing into the decks.

"Oh, I guess we're back, let's find someone you may know, if at all possible."

"Thanks, I sure hope I'll remember."

We got off the ship, and started walking around. We didn't really talk, for I felt bad that this girl couldn't seem to remember anything, and she well, because he couldn't remember anything, she couldn't really say anything.

Soon enough, we were at the beach, and was walking in front of rows of beach houses. The girl suddenly stopped at one house, and she pointed to me and said,

"That house. Why is that house feel different?"

Different? How do houses feel different?

"Oh, do you mean you think you may know that house?" *nod* "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I went up to the door, and knocked, with the girl right behind me. When the door opened, out came a boy, and a girl. They said, "Who is it?" and then looked up and their faces changed to complete shock, and they screamed,

"Krissy!!! Oh my god!"

* * *

Tom's POV

There was just a knock, and I went rushing to the door, thinking it was Krissy, but Max came up to me and said,

"I know what you're thinking, but I say you should let me and Fang answer that, just in case." *sigh* Max, she's too protective sometimes as well. BUt, then again, I can't really blame her, she does have a ton of siblings to take care of.

Max and Fang headed to the door, and I heard them say,

"who is it?" but then I heard screaming, and then MAx said,

"Krissy, Oh my god, it's you! Are you alright?" OH great, Krissy's back. I was right, and yet Max didn't let me go see her. I rushed to the door, and saw, a girl standing right besides Krissy. Yup, for sure, that was Krissy, but why was she looking at us with confused eyes. she looked up and saw me, instantly, she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, but then I realized something within that smile. It wasn't the smile Krissy gives me, it was a warm smile that was given to a friend.

"Krissy, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I walked up to Krissy, but she seemed a bit hestiant and stepped back. What was going on? Why is Krissy acting this way?

"I think I should tell you guys something before I leave." I turned to the girl, standing next to Krissy and said,

"What's wrong with her? did you do something to her?" I couldn't help it. I know she wouldn't, more like couldn't have done anything to Krissy, but then my brotherly-protection of Krissy kicked in, and I couldn't really help it.

"Hey, I expect greater respect than that, and for your information, if it wasn't for me, she might as well have been dead."

* * *

Samy's POV

Oh wow, that guy is rude, but then again I can tell he's protective of this girl, Krissy, was that her name? I guess so. But, who were all these people, the previous guy and girl seemed more like friends to Krissy, but that other guy, I don't know, was he her boyfriend, best friend? I couldn't really tell.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry, I just am really protective of my cousin. Sorry." OH, oops, I was off, so Krisy was that guy's cousin. interesting.

"Well then, do you want to know what happened to Krissy or not?"

"Yes, please I really need to know."

"Tom, calm down. Everyone will want to hear about this. Hold on a second, oh, um... what's your name?"

"OH, sorry. My bad, the name's Samantha, but I like being calles Samy."

"Oh okay, cool. Well Samy, come on in, I'll call everyone, and then you can tell us what's happened to Krissy."

"Sure, I don't really care."

"Okay, then. GUYS!!! Come on out, Krissy's back, but you guys need to hear something!"

wow, how many people were in this beach house? It seems like a party to me. Soon enough, I saw people filing in. First with a boy that rushed to Krissy's side, but it seemed like she felt hurt from him, and instantly ran away from him, and closer to, who was that guy's name again, oh yeah Tom. I guess she kind of remembers Tom, I guess. Once everyone was here, I counted, what 15 people. Their names were, even though I don't remember whose who, they were: Max, Fang (the ones who came to the door), Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Georgie, Tom, Serena, Sera, Pebble, Kyle, Michael, Will, and Ella.

Oh wow, that's a lot of people.

"Okay Samy, I think you can begin now." Oh wow, I feel like i'm telling a story to a huge audience.

"Okay, well, I think I should start it off with what happened this morning."

OKay, let the stories begin!

* * *

_**I know that was a short chapter, but I think I should have recieved more reviews than the ones I got. Still, I will post another chapter talking about the element controlling. Please read it, it'll be up in about three days!**_

**_Okay, how was the chapter?_**

**_Good?_**

**_Bad?_**

**_Boring?_**

**_I need to know!_**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	10. Samy

_**Sorry everyone! I know I should have updated faster, and I'm really truly sorry. I don't think I should go into detail about why I haven't updated, because most everyone probably doesn't even read these A/Ns. Just so you know, I'm going on Spring Break soon, if you guys know what that is, and I probably won't be able to write for a week, but know this, I'll be bored and annoyed that I can't write for you guys, I'm sorry again!However, I"m not going yet, I'm going in about two weeks, I"ll remind you guys though!**_

_**Hello Everyone!!!! I'm not so happy about the number of reviews, but oh well, as long as some people keep reading and reviewing, I'll continue with the story! Thank you Edward's Angel of Music for Story Alerting my story!**_

**_Okay, Review Replies:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: Well, let's put it this way, she'll forget for a while, but don't worry, I'm not saying how long!  
Tsparks158: You're way too demanding! I've updated, but if you keep saying that, I may just slap you. JK, I'm not that mean._**

**_and...._**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Yeah, I love being able to describe you as you are!!! Continue reading please!!!_**

**_Okay, Before if anyone ever reads my A/Ns, I just wanted to say, the chapter that was supposed to come before this will be posted sometime else, Sorry, if you wanted it!_**

**_Umm, I don't have much to say, so ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!_**

**_HEADS UP THOUGH: Krissy has forgot her memory if you didn't catch on. And, I'm not going to bore you with the same story over again, so if you didn't read the previous chapter, do it now!_**

**_I know, I'm mean for putting that cliffy in, so, without further ado, here's the chapter!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Samy

Max's POV

Wow, I mean, I don't know what else to say, Krissy fainting in the ocean without dying, and now she's lost her memory, I mean, I'm totally not happy about it, but, it's amazing how Krissy wasn't hurt even worse. Samy, that was her name right? Well, it was about in the afternoon when she finished tellling the story, so I offered her to eat lunch with us, and she gladly agreed. While lunchtime, Krissy never really talked much, but you could tell she liked more people over others. You could tell she liked Tom, obviously because he is her cousin, she just doesn't know it, me, well we were always good friends, Will, guess their brotherly/sister love hasn't disappeared, Angel, who she's always loved like her little sister, and the ones she didn't really like, well most obviously Kyle.

I guess it's really sad for him, but after hearing Krissy's terrifying past with Kyle, if she wasn't instincively scared, I'd be surprised. Everyone else on the other hand didn't seem to have much affect on her, she seemed a lot like the old Krissy, obviously, just that she's forgotten who we are. What's weird though is, Krissy seems to be glued to Tom a lot, I guess she really thinks Tom's the only one she can trust, poor Kyle, has to see Krissy with someone else, but he should know Tom is just Krissy's cousin, and he won't ever do anything to Krissy. I sure hope Krissy remembers quickly, because to tell you the truth, this Krissy just isn't the true Krissy. I mean, Krissy is here and all, but Krissy's spirit really isn't.

Okay, change of subject, talking about Krissy is kind of depressing, I hate depressing conversations. I sure am talking a lot, aren't I? Well, I talk when I want, and I talk as long as I want. But, I guess Samy, the girl who brought Krissy back is pretty cool. I learned lots about her in the conversation we had at lunch. Samy loves talking to friends, she's really loyal, and she doesn't seem to spaz too much, but when she does, oh my god, you don't want to hear her, and wel she loves reading and writing, as well as her latest obsession, Total Drama Lovegame, and someday she's planning on being I writer. She's pretty amazing I may say.

"So, Max, what are you doing here though?" Samy has been asking me soo many questions, it's really annoying sometimes, but I guess that's how Samy gets to know someone. Not that I would do that, I hate sooo many questions.

"Oh, well, I'm here with everyone before we all go off to the Talent School of Arts, have you heard of it?" I really don't think many should know about it, I only knew about it because of Krissy's uncle, so asking that question is really just irrelevant, I'm sure Samy doesn't know about it.

"Wait, did you say, Talent School of the Arts? I mean, I didn't hear wrong did I?"

"Uh, no you didn't hear wrong, you probably don't know about it, right? I guess so, oh well, not ---" Why am I explainging this? But anyways, Samy has already interrupted me.

"No, I do happen to know about it. I'm also going there this year. I can't wait to go, how'd you hear about it? I heard of it because my English teacher recommended me to going there. I think that school is going to be awesome, don't you think?" Wow, Samy does know about this. That's really weird, I thought the school wasn't really famous.

"Oh, well Krissy's uncle, more like Krissy's mother's older brother works there, and well, Krissy wanted to go, and since she didn't want to go into a place without knowing anyone, she asked me, and I agreed**(okay, if you remember reading from before, I'm almost absolutely sure, this was a bit different, but I like this one a bit more, sorry if there is confusion!), **so now everyone in our group, because of my mom, is going there, isn't that exciting? I know, I can't wait to get out of my house, oops! I didn't say that, please don't ever tell my dad, he'll kill me. Well, actually, I don't know much about the school, how much do you know about?"

"Well, actually, I'm not too sure, but I did hear thatthe school is based on theatre, music, and the arts, obviously!" HA, she's funny.

"Yeah, I know! *Laugh* Well I sure hope going there is going to be a lot better than here. My life here sucks really badly."

"Oh, that sucks for you." suddenly, there was a buzz, and Samy looked down, and said,

"Oops, my phone. Sorry wait a second, it's my dad." Okay, I'll just leave her be for the moment. I looked around to see what other people were doing. Fang was slightly dozing off while Nudge and Angel were just chatting. Krissy was with Tom, who was talking to Kyle, Will, and Michael. Georgie, was off to himself, to figure out a puzzle, and well Iggy and Gazzy, let's just say were probably outside doing some "dangerous" stuff, but I didn't really want to say anything to them now.

"Uh, Max?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Samy, what'd you want?" Jeez, I dazed off again.

"OH, well, my dad was texting me saying he wanted me home." Oh, but I wanted to talk to her some more, she's really a cool person.

"Oh, okay. Bye then." she waved goodbye, and headed out the door, but I suddenly thought of an idea, and said,

"Hey, wait a sec Samy!" I quickly ran up to her, as she looked at my confused.

"What, did I forget something?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to ask, would you like to come with us tomorrow to the school?"

"Oh, really?! I would love to, but I would have to ask my parents, but wouldn't going tomorrow be a little too early? I thought the school started right before September, and right now, well it's a week and four days away."

"Yeah, I know, but I was thinking, and so was my mom, that if we got there earlier, we could get unpacked faster, pick rooms that we want, and get to know the place faster than everyone else, doesn't that sound great?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. No, I take that back, I think it's an excellent idea. Okay, I"ll ask my parents, and I'll text you, that sound good?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem I'm sure that won't be a problem, so go ahead, I'm sure your parents are going to be worried."

"Oh, but where do I meet you tomorrow? I won't know!" She was practically yelling since I had pushed her to go home, so I yelled back saying,

"I'll text you it once your parents have told you that you can go! You should go now, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Max, it was nice meeting you!" I can't wait to talk to Samy again. I guess I'll see her tomorrow then, well that is if her parents let her.

* * *

Samy's POV

I finally got home. I mean, well, let's just put it this way, I really liked MAx's attitude and personality. It's just soo, I don't know, sponteanous, I guess. She's definitely one of a kind. Right when I got home, I searched for my parents. They said they would be out in the back, replanting our flowers. So, I went out back and went to look for them, and without a doubt, I saw them, right there, in the garden patch.

I guess I was a little too eager to ask them, but I rushed up to my parents, and said,

"Mom, Dad?" They looked up at me, surprised, but son enough their shock recovered quickly.

"You're back sweetie!"

"Yes, I'm back, but could I ask you something?" They once again turned to face me with confused faces, but then my dad said,

"Sure thing, what'd you need?"

"Well, you know that girl I sent home?" They didn't really respond, well they only nodded their heads in response, so I continued,

"Well, I sent her home, and figured out her name was Krissy, but that's not my point. My point is, Krissy has this really cool friend named Max, and Max said she was also going to the Talent School of Arts, and so she asked if I could go with her friends to the school tomorrow, so now, I'm asking you for your permission, is it okay with you guys?"

I looked at my parents rather cautiously, my mind kept racing through these thoughts, _Will they say yes, or will they say no? Did I rush it too much? Oh my god, what if they don't answer?_ I was totally anxious to know, and I finally heard my answer. Well, that was from my mom,

"Sure thing! I think that would be wonderful, don't you think Peter?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Sure thing Samy, you can go, but do you have everything ready?" I was overjoyed, I didn't even hear that last part, whatever he said, I was just soo happy to go with them. I hurried into the house, grabbed my bag, and started packing. I can't wait!

* * *

*yawn* Ahh! IT's morning time! I just love the mornings! They are just wonderful, but I'm forgetting something, what am I forgetting?

Hmm, what did I forg----, Oh! I remember, can't believe I actually forgot about it. Ugh, that's what sleep does to me, I can't remember some things that happened the day before, I'm glad I remembered, otherwise it'd be really bad! Well, today is the day I get to go with Max and everyone to the school. Thinking of MAx, I wonder how KRissy's doing. I wonder if she has remembered anyone yet. I hope so, I can tell Krissy is a cool person, but right now she's just a little insecure about who she is.

Oh well, I guess I should get up, and head over to Max's house with my stuff!

* * *

Max's POV

It's tomorrow, or yesterday's tomorrow, because tomorrow never really comes. However, I do know something that's coming right now! Samy's coming! I can't wait. Last night she called me saying her parents are willing to drop her off at my house first thing in the morning, and I sure hope she gets here soon! I can't wait to talk to her. I know, I sound cheesy, and totally un-Max-like. Yeah, whatever, I don't care, I care about being with my friends, and right now Samy is the friend I love talking to!

*Ding**Dong* Oh, she's here! I can't wait to talk to her on the road, it's going to be sooo much fun!! Ugh, I wish we could leave like right now, but my mom says we have to wait for a bit. This sucks, guess I can talk to Samy for now. I guess Is hould check to see if that is Samy.

I went to the door, and opened it up, and saw Samy, smiling, waiting for me. I told her to come in, but before we could even sit down, someone screamed, and I mean a really loud scream. I guess I should check it out.

I went upstairs to see what happened, and I saw everyone huddling around Krissy's room. Oh jeez, what just happened...

* * *

_**Okay, I was planning on stopping the chapter here, but I guess I should write more, shouldn't I? Okay, well, enjoy the rest of the chapter!**_

**_Remember guys, REVIEW!!!!! Okay, here's a little of what's going in Krissy's head right now._**

* * *

**_Krissy's POV_**

Ever since yesterday, according to everyone, I've lost my memory, and somewhere deep inside of my I know I can find it, because I do know I"ve forgotten somethings, and somethings I haven't but just a second ago I remembered something way too terrifying. It was like a nightmare coming to haunt me, and I don't think I want to remember this, but I guess I will have to remember sometime, and if you wanted me to choose not to remember or to remember, I think I would choose to remember, good or bad, because not having part of your memory is like losing part of who you are, so I guess this is a good start of getting my memory back, but I really do wish I didn't have to remember this one first.

Well, actually, it was as bad as I feared, well, actually it was, here's the flashback from my thoughts

**_*Flaskback*_**

**_I was walking down the hallways of my high school. I felt lonely, deserted, like a nobody. I couldn't believe I couldn't survive without him. What was his name again, oh yeah, Kyle. I can't believe I've also forgotten his name as well, but then again, he could hardly remember my name, so why does this matter so much? I guess not._**

**_Come on, I should get over him, but I can't. Everytime I see something, hear somethine, touch, well not touch, but think something, I always remember HIM. Him, as in Kyle, the one who has broken my heart._**

**_We had History class together, and I was the quiet person who usually never spoke in class, and he was the one sitting slanted away from me, but he was always talking, and cracking jokes. It was the first time I've ever felt this strong of an attraction towards him. Something's wrong with me, isn't there. I was head-over-heels for another guy a month ago, and now, I've dove even deeper in him._**

**_That's probably why I can't seem to let go, he's left this scar in me. He's stabbed my back, and what hurts the most? Well, it was the time when he pulls that knife out of my back, cuasing me great pain. I can't feel anything, and when I do, all I feel is sheer pain and torture not to be the one loves as well._**

**_There, I've said it, Love. I love him. I guess that's the only way to describe it. Love, an affection you feel towards someone, but the main thing, it's a warm affection, but it may not be returned. Just like me. I love Kyle, he doesn't love me, and to think about it, I don't know if he even likes me just a tad bit that way. I don't want to say it, but I do know he just thought me as a person to use to help him in his work, and nothing more._**

**_'Cuz what could explain why he never says hi to me in the hallways? That's a real pain as well, seeing your loved one looking at you like you're some stranger, but probably in his mind, I am a stranger._**

**_I need him. I need him to survive, and I don't know how much longer I can live without him._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

I really can't believe myself. Kyle, I don't really remember who he is, but now I do. I was going to go downstairs to meet Samy, I think that's her name, and see if Max needed anything, because before she needed my help for something, but as I was going out of my room, I saw HIM. The exact person who stabbed my heart. I was thinking, Why was he here? I'm forgetting something aren't I? I can't really remember.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy, and before I fainted, which is what I think I did, I screamed. Once I was surrounded in blackness, I drifted off into nightmare land.

_***Dream***_ (Okay, just a heads up, this is a real short preview version of when Krissy tells the story of her past with Kyle, but what really happened, if you want to read it, then go ahead, if not, well, skip the bold part, it's not very long though!)

**I loved him. I can't believe I couldn't say that before. I've always been too shy to tell him anything, and now, well Kyle's gone, and I can't, or probably won't ever get to say it to him anymore. Why was I soo stupid, I should have knew. Kyle doesn't love me, he just used me, and I knew it, but I didn't care, being with him made me feel special, feel secure, but most of all, I felt alive. Without Kyle, I might as well die.**

**I'm learning to cope, I guess. My heart still hurts, and I don't know what to do about it, I think I'm going crazy! Ugh, why can't I forget about him? Why? Life would be a whole lot easier if you could erase the memories you didn't want to have, but then again, I wouldn't be whole. Oh well, forget him....**

***End dream, for now***

* * *

Max's POV

OH jeez, what's happened to Krissy. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't, I just can't seem to calm down right now. Oh no, what if something goes wrong with Krissy. What happened? Ugh, I can't get through. Gosh everyone, this is my house, I should be able to get through. Finally, I got through, and I was facing Krissy's room. I was shocked at what I saw. Krissy, well she seemed like she was asleep, but Kyle was holding her. They looked cute, but then, when I looked closer at Kyle, I saw he was crying.

My eyes widened. What happened here? What went wrong?

* * *

_**OKay guys! That's the end of the chapter! Hope it was satisifying to you all. I hope you guys all liked it!**_

**_Anyways, if you wanted more, blame a certain person I always ask for advise. He's awesome though!_**

**_Okay, until I fly back in, don't forget ro review!!!_**

**_Flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	11. Sing Off Karaoke Beginning Night

_**OMG!!!! This chapter is supr long, I can't believe how much I wrote, but actually, when I think about it, it was also due to the songs. But anyways, this chapter is exactly ten thousand, eight hundred words long!!! Can you believe it, 10,800 words! I am so HAPPY!**_

_**Guys!!!! Whats with the no reviews!!!! I only got 3 reviews!!!! Whats with that!!!!! Come on UPDATE, or well, I'll haunt you down!!!!**_

**_Okay, review replies:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: Don't worry, everything will come out in no time *hint**hint*  
x0PapaRoach0x: I know you know, so let me write my story! I'm not being offending though! I know, I really wanted to put the TDLG into the chapter or story somehow, so there you go, I did!_**

**_and..._**

**_Tsparks158: Okay, I've replied to you before, so I don't have much to say, but yes, once more, the dramas to affect me a lot!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE, or most of the characters, and I do not own the songs in this chapter!!!!_**

**_Okay, Everyone who reads this, I've got 3 weeks before my Spring Break, and so, I won't write for a whole week, like literally no writing, I'm going to be really busy in, I think in South Carolina for my sister. Okay, enough about me, onward to the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sing Off Karaoke Beginning Night

Max's POV

Last night was completely a shocker. Krissy told me that every time she gets a memory back, she always is going to be asleep, or forced to sleep. So, she says whenever she's fainted, she'll have a sort of flashback in her memories. i feel really worried though, no one should be fainting all of a sudden, it just doesn't seem right. I'm worrying too much as Samy is saying but, I can't help it, Krissy is just like another sister to me, and I don't want her hurt.

We're on the car now, and I couldn't be happier. The bus is great, and it's big enough for everyone to have room to even put their own luggage, I know, big huh? Well, That's one good thing about being rich, you can almost get anything, moneywise. Okay, the seating arrangements: starting from the Front left of the bus,

first, me in the front sitting with Samy,  
then, Krissy and Angel right behind us,  
following with Nudge and Serena,  
behind them was, Sera and Pebble,

and then behind all of us were all of our luggage, I mean how much luggage do we have?

Anyways, on the right side, well, the first row was Fang and Georgie,  
then there was Tom and Kyle, talking probably about Krissy and her memory loss,  
behind them was Michael and Will, also talking to Tom and Kyle,  
and finally behind all of them was, Iggy and Gazzy, doing I don't think I want to know.

OKay, that seems like everyone, unless I'm missing someone, oh oops, I did, but where is she?

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find my cell, sorry I took too long!" There's Ella, finally, I can't believe I forgot my own sister. I really am out of it today. I can't wait to get to the school place, but that may take like forever.

"It's okay Ella, don't worry about it, just get on the bus so we can leave already!"

"Oh okay, but where do I sit?" She kept looking around and stopping at, who does she keep stopping at, why was she always turning in circles but then stopping at Tom and Kyle's spot? She doesn't have something for one of them does she? Oh wow, I don't she should. Well, anyways, I was about to answer her, when Krissy interjected and said -----

Krissy's POV

Ugh, my feelings are sooo mixed up right now. I feel so many different feelings coming from everyone, fear, shock, anger, happiness, sadness, everything, and I'm being jumbled around, and so now I"m so confused. Because of my recent dreams and flashbacks, I'm so out of it, I can't even think straight, but I do know this, the feelings I"m feeling are getting stronger and stronger, so I believe I'll remember everything in good time. I do remember the night when I was sneaking out, but it's still really fuzzy, like I get some pieces of it, but then it fades away. It's getting really annoying, but I think I can handle it.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find my cell, sorry I took too long!" Wow, I didn't really notice Ella wasn't here, I guess I was lost in thought to notice, but suddenly I got another feeling coming from someone, I guess it's from Ella, that's weird, I don't recognize this feeling, like a sort of hate and love kind of feeling(aka *hint*jealousy*hint*), but I couldn't really place what it was supposed to be. Oh well, I could care less, I'm too messed up right now.

"It's okay Ella, don't worry about it, just get on the bus so we can leave already!" Max is a little to eager to leave, but then again, so am I. I can't wait to get to school place, whatever it's called, I can't really remember, but I do remember from Max that it's related to my uncle, I sure hope my parents don't know about me yet though, I want to get my memory back as soon as I can.

"Oh okay, but where do I sit?" Ella once again had sent out another feeling, just like the one before, just stronger. I looked up at her, and followed her eyes to where she was looking, I followed, and noticed she kept stopping at HIM, and Tom. That's weird, why is she stopping to always look at them? Suddenly, I felt a rush of pain coming from inside of me. I felt something like Ella was sending out. I was in pain, yet I feel love as well. I looked at Ella again, and saw she was looking at HIM, why? I don't know, but I knew I didn't like her looking at him that way, so before Max could answer, I said,

"Hey Ella, you can come and sit with us, I"m sure Angel wouldn't mind, right Angel?" Max eyed me funny, but I couldn't really tell, I was looking at Angel, and she nodded her head in understanding. Angel is such an understanding person, like an alive conscious, knowing whatever you're thinking. Angel caught on soon enough and said,

"Sure thing, I'll go sit with Max for now then!" With that she jumped up and went to sit in MAx's lap. MAx and Angel look so much like each other, but I say Angel is cuter, and Max looks more, I don't know how to put it, probably more beautiful. Do you get that? Well, you don't have to. Okay, back to Ella, I'm getting off track, Ella went to put her stuff down in the back, and then she came back to sit next to me. I looked at Ella once more, and she was, once again looking at HIM. I can't seem to say his name. I don't know, I always get the happy feeling of love from him, but I feel hurt and pain in myself, but then I hurt so much not being near him, but it still hurts. It's really hard to explain, even I"m confused about this feeling. I wish the pain would go away, this is hurting my chest too much. Oww, I don't think I can stand it. I was about to get up to get a drink when suddenly the pain exploded, and I collasped onto the floor, and I heard everyone rushing towards me, but I couldn't wake to say I was fine, and I felt myself being pulled into the world of my memories.

_***Continuation of Krissy's Dream* NOTE: Dreams constantly change from one thing to another, so if you see a huge scene change, it's the dream totally changing.**_

**_Oh well, I'll forget him, well, I hope._**

**_Weeks pass, and I'm getting used to being alone, but still, not seeing Kyle is devestating, and it does hurt whenever I see him in the hallways. ONe day, I was feeling a whole lot better, but little did I know how much my wonderful day was about to crumble. I was walking in the hallways to lunch when I passed the group of where the popular freshmen sat, and saw Kyle with Her. Or, in other words, Erin. I hate her, if you want me to say that, but hate is a really strong word, I don't like it too much, I usually use the word dislike, but in this case, I really do hate Erin._**

**_However, as much as I hate, or dislike her, She has Kyle, and I don't, and I felt my world start to crumble. The guys from my new history class saw me, and being the jerks that they are, they started to "flirt" with me if that's what you call it, but in my terms, they're just being annoying and stupid. anyways, I pretty much ran away after I saw that, and I could say, this wasn't the worst of it, because little did I know what would happen in another week or two that would tear my heart into shreds._**

**_Oww... I feel such great pain, I can't stand it, but I must put my wall up, or everyone will know, and I can't have that. Come on Krissy, you can build that strength, you've done it before, you can do it again. Come on, no more pain, this emotional pain doesn't hurt, you'll get over it. Be strong, you don't need him._**

**_Two weeks later, I've covered myself up, and I feel better. I'm still in pain, but I wash it away, I'll try to not let anything hurt my heart again, I've faced too much pain, I shouldn't need more, right? Ugh, my head hurts, I wish I could be carefree, not worrying about life, anything, really, just be with the people I want to be with, spend time with the people I want to spend it with, but most importantly, being able to relax for once in my life._**

**_This hurts, but today's weird, but I love it, Kyle has started to talk to me again. I know something's up, but I pushed it aside, this feeling is too perfect, and I want it to last forever this way. Please let it stay this way. _**

**_Time has gone by, and Kyle and I are pretty good friends again, but my love for him has rebuilden, but now, I'm scared, I'm afraid something bad will happen, but I don't think so, Kyle still has Erin, I don't have him, nothing should go wrong, right? Well, not really, this is just starting, I wish I knew what was going to happen...._**

**_*End Dream*_**

I woke from my dreamish like memory, I'm sweating and panting real bad. I open my eyes, and I see like 10 pairs of worried eyes on me. I started to sit up, but someone said,

"No, don't get up, you'll hurt your head even more."

I put my hand to my forehead, and realized I felt a big headache. Ugh, this sucks. I wish the pain would just go away. I looked up and around, and I finally saw Him, I guess I should say his name, I saw Kyle's eyes, and involuntarily, I screamed. I feel bad, I remember who he is to me now, he's my boyfriend, but still I can't help but feel pain inside of me when I see him, but then I feel my heart is already his. Ugh, I'm so stupid.

"Sorry guys, I'm okay, no need to worry about me now." I know they won't but it's always worth a try. Well, some of them left and went back to their own personal conversations, but, the people, Angel, Max, Serena, Samy, Kyle, and Tom stayed around me. I was lifted up with the help from Serena and Max, and I soon felt the blood rushing out of my head. Ow, that hurt. I looked at everyone, and was about to say something, but Max interrupted,

"What happened Krissy? Did something happen? Are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" Tom was asking sooo many questions, he made my head hurt even more. Max saw, so she said,

"Tom, don't, you're hurting her head, and I don't think you'll like that, would you?" Max, and Angel, they are soo similar, knowing when i'm in pain or something, but I still think angel is better at it. Anyways, I looked at Tom, and saw his hurt face. I couldn't help but reassure him, by smiling at him, and saying,

"Tom, it's okay. I'm not mad, it's just my head has been hurting after I faint, but I'm sure I'm okay, don't hurt yourself over me." Tom didn't really change his expression, but I could tell I relieved him of his pain, if that's what you want to call it. Tom really should stop blaming himself for my being, I was the one being carefree, not him, he has done nothing wrong.

Speaking of which, I just realized something, and suddenly, I looked around to see where we were, and to my surprise I recognized this place, but I couldn't touch on what it was. Hmm?

"You're probably wondering where we are right Krissy?" I looked up to see who was speaking, and I saw that Kyle was. Kyle, ugh I really feel pain from him, but whatever, I should start talking to him, and I do feel bad for torturing him the past few day.

"Yeah, I am, but I seem to know where this is, but where is it? I can't remember."

"Oh, well, you pretty much had fainted the whole bus ride here, and so now, we're at the school, and everyone is already bringing in their luggage, do you want my help? I've already got my stuff outside."

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

"No problem." Kyle was about to turn away, but then he looked back at me, and to my surprise, it seemed like he wanted to ask me something, but wouldn't dare, so just as a response, I smiled. He then smiled back, and headed to the back of the bus to grab my stuff. I soon followed after him, but to feel a rush in my head, making me stop in my tracks. I put my hand to my head, and I felt a strong heat coming from it. Ugh, I think I have a fever. Ugh, what is wrong with me.

"Here, why don't you take this, and I'll get everything else. You okay?" Kyle was telling me to take my bag, but then he saw my face and he got worried again, so he dropped the stuff, and rushed over to me.

"You okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, Kyle. No, I'm fine. Just my head was hurting again, it's okay, I'm all good, let's go out of the bus, I don't like it in here anymore."

"Oh, okay, just wait a sec., Let me get your stuff." Kyle, then went back to pick up the bags he left on the ground, and came back, handing me my bag. I took it, and then we got off the bus, to find something rather surprising, and soon enough, to my disgust, I saw them, the group of jerks.

Max's POV

Kyle had went in to get Krissy. We had alreadt arrived at the school, and I was in a very good mood, but to my surprise, when everyone had put their stuff away, except Krissy, we saw the group of*insert what you want* coming right towards us. Ugh, why do they have to be here. I wanted a few days just to ourselves, but I guess not anymore. My life is such a disaster, why can't things just be normal. I turned around to see Kyle and Krissy we coming out, but then Krissy's expression went from happy to absolute disgust, I guess she also saw them, because Kyle, obviously didn't and I think he asked Krissy,

"What's wrong?"

and Krissy had replied by saying,

"She's here. Ugh, I can't stand it." With that, Kyle looked up, and he too saw the group of jerks. Jerks, hmm, I should probably change their names to something other than their real names. Anyways, you could clearly tell both Krissy and Kyle tensed up a lot. I guess they still feel a bit awkward, but then again, Krissy doesn't really remember. I turned back around, and saw, Brigid, and her little sister, Lissa standing right in front of us, with the trailing of other people that I don't even want to know about. all I know is that they've made it to the top of my, "Most Disgusting 'Thing' On Earth" list, and I do mean, "thing". What are they wearing, anyways? Ugh, they are disgusting showing their legs like that.

However, that's not the point, the one thing that got on my nerves, instead of being polite, which isn't surprising, Brigid went over to Fang had started whispering to him. What she said, I don't care, but soon I felt a boiling pot in my stomache, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I went up to Brigid, and swung her around before pushing her to the side. Fang obviously was pretty confused, but then I saw a flash of happiness flash from his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. Ugh, why am I doing this, I've never had this towards Fang, and I'll never have it, right?

Right now though, I cna't think about that, I probably should watch out for Brigid, but before I could turn around, I was hit on the back, more liked kicked in the back, and I felt myself fall forward, and to my relief, Fang caught me.

"Max!" I looked around to see Krissy running toward me, oh jeez shouldn't be doing this, she'll get hurt. Oh no, I remember seeing Erin, she may try to hurt Krissy.

"Krissy, don't come over here!"

"Why? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Just then I coughedreal hard, and I felt something come out from my mouth. i looked down and saw..., well, I saw blood, coming from me. god, what did Brigid kick me with? I looked at brigid, and at her shoes, and realized, she was hearing Stilletos. God, that really hurt my back.

"Oh my god, Max! you aren't okay! why'd you say that?"

"I was about to respond, but when I looked up toward Krissy, I saw Erin charging toward her, but before I could say anything, I splurted blood again, and so, Fang yelled,

"Krissy, watch out behind you." soon enough, Krissy turned around, and moved out of the way just in time. Oh god. What's with this mad mob. Kyle, however, was standing to the side, helplessly trying to get Krissy to get over there, but Krissy wouldn't budge. I saw her eyes build with flame, oh god she was really mad wasn't she, but then there was something different inside of her, I could tell, something powerful was building inside of her.

I looked back around, and saw Erin charging right backk at Krissy, but Krissy, being her amazing self, and learned some karate stuff from her sister, quickly dodged out of the way, and soon releases a kick to Erin's waist. I heard a satisifying "Oof." coming from Erin, but I guess Krissy wasn't satisified. I finally realiezd why Krissy was this angry, she must have had dreams about her past with Kyle, and so now she can't stand Erin trying to get Kyle back from her. Oh jeez, this sucks.

Kyle's POV

Oh god. Krissy is soo mad, I can tell. Jeez, I fel so bad, she's hurt because of me, and now, she's taking out her anger, but it may just cause someone to get dangerously hurt. I wish I could stop it somehow, but I don't know what to do. I suddenly felt something really cold in my hands. I put my hand to my forehead, and was shocked to feel what I felt. My hands were like ice, frozen completely. I looked at my hands, and I saw ice forming around them, and soon enough, they had become iceballs. I wanted them to go away, so I tried shoving them away, but to my absolute disgust, I flung them away, and one hit Krissy right in the back. Oh god, I just froze Krissy. Oh no, this can't be happening. Erin and Brigid wer laughing hysterically, and I couldn't help but my sadness was joined with pure anger, and I really wanted to do something to them, but I couldn't. But what about Krissy, what do I do about her? She can't stay an ice cube forever can she? but then when will she be normal again.

My thoughts were interrupted with a loud clashing sound. I looked to where it came form, and saw Krissy was no longer a ice statue, she was forming forces or power, wait, what? That's so weird, I see that she's controling fire right now. Oh jeez, what is she going to do, she's building too much power, I should stop her right now. So, before Erin could reach Krissy once more, I ran to Krissy, and said, more like commanded,

"Krissy, calm down, you'll kill someone. I mean it, you'll hurt them too much, I don't want you upset, so just take out your anger on me, I can take it." To my absolute horror, though, Krissy fell to the ground, and starting sobbing, right then and there. Fang and Max, well, Fang carrying Max, came over here, and Max said,

"What's wrong with her? Is something wrong?" Max was hurt really bad, I don't know how she could possilbly say that.

Krissy, on the other hand, heard her, and soon enough, her sobbing subsided, and she looked at Max, and when she saw her, her eyes widened.

Suddenly, Max yelped and gasped, and she placed her hands to her mouth. She looked confused, and so did Krissy. They both were confused. What is going on? I looked at Max again, and to my surprise, the blood coming from her mouth had disappeared. Soon enough, Max was sitting up by herself, and she touched her back, and she seemed like she didn't feel anything.

That's really weird. What just happened?

* * *

A few minutes later, when everyone is in the main entrance hall,

Max's POV

That was really weird, Krissy seemed like she just healed me, but that was totally not possible. Anyways, everyone, including the jerkheads were in the main entrance hall, waiting for the head administrator, who was supposedly who loves dressing up. What was her name? I don't know, um I think it was Ms. Birdwing? No, definitely not, um Ms. Bearling? Also, definitely not, oh yeah I remember, Ms. Burling. Sounds weird to me, but as I was thinking this, Ms. Burling came out and said,

"Hello Everyone." She looked at us expectantly, expecting everyone to reply. Yeah right, I won't, but after being nudged by Angel, I said, along with everyone else,

"Hello Ms. Burling." Ugh, I feel like a robot, what happened to our right to free speech?

"Okay. We were expecting soo many of you to arrive today, and because most everyone has arrived, we've planned to start this school a little bit earlier. Still, you guys will have two days to yourselves, but I would like to have our annual open ceremony celebration today. How does that sound?"

Everyone seemed pretty up for it, and so was I. I've never had a party/celebration ever since I was like seven or eight. I would sure love to have this party thing.

"Okay, but still, I should give you guys a heads up, thid year's theme for the celebration is Popular Music. Tonight, we will be holding a Karaoke night, where everyone of you must sing at least one song related to yourself. Does that sound good? I hope so, because it better be."

Hmm, I'm starting to like Ms. Burling. She kinda reminds me of myself. Cool, anyways, I still don't like the sound of this Karaoke thing. I have a real big feeling something important will happen. I"m not certain it'll be bad, but something big is going to happen tonight, and I can almost feel it.

Still, I think tonight is going to be great!

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, the party starts at 9 in the evening, and you must wear formal clothes, just so the school year will start off with a wonderful, organized spirit!"

Ugh, why did she have to put that in as well? I hate dressing up, Nudge, Angel, and Ella will torture me, Krissy, Sera, and Pebble for soo long with make-up and everything. Krissy though, I don't know, she may like it, but I don't know, she still doesn't really remember, but I do sure hop she sense of style didn't go away!

Ugh, My Torturing Life is about to begin.

* * *

Krissy's POV

WE were at the mall, due to the condition that we had no formal clothes that would work for today's event. I don't remember being much of a fan for shopping, but I do know this, my fashion style shouldn't have changed, and I love picking out dresses, and outfits for people, now that's what I call fun. So, back to where we were, in the mall, in some random store Nudge and Angel dragged us into, and by meaning us, I mean, Me, Max, Ella, Sera, and Pebble, Serena said she was already ready for the celebration. We were looking at dresses, and I was picking out dresses for everyone. _**(All dresses are on Profile)**_

We picked out long dresses, short dresses, everyone type you could possibly think of, but some of them were too big, too tight, yeah you get the point. So after hours of shopping, and searching, most everyone had a dress they wanted. Well, that was except me, I was too busy finding stuff for everyone else, that I forgot about myself. The dresses were absolutely gorgeous though.

Max's dress fit her perfectly, it was a long, turqoise strapless dress, but above the waist wer overlapping peacock scales, it was soo nice.  
Samy's dress was long a flowy, kind of like herself. Once again, the dress was blue and strapless, and at the bottom, there was a tint of purple to go along with the light blue.  
Nudge's dress was pretty different, but fitted her perfectly. Her tannish-colored skin tone made her blue and lavender dress pop out. The dress was short, but strapless, and at the waist was a ribbon covered with beads.  
Angel's dress was really cute, and white. In this strapless short dress, Angel really did look like an angel. Above the waist the dress was covered with sparkles, and a gemplaced right in the middle of the sash at her waist.  
Ella's dress was really pretty too. It was a navyish blue color, but what I liked about this short dress was that at the back, fabric was floing down like they were cut.  
Sera's dress was beautiful too, it was a light pink, but around the waist was a green sash, and above that, and just below it were flowered in flowers.  
Pebble's dress was really different from everyone elses. A long dress mixed from three colors, blue, green, and purple. The dress was really cool, and you could see the individual streaks of color, and it reminded me of water.

Everyone picked out their dress, but I couldn't find one, so everyone went searching for a dress for myself. I kept looking around. Everyone was showing me short dresses, but I just don't like those, and when I was looking, everyone came from behind of me and started pushing me towards the changing room. Ack! I don't know why they're doing this, but I guess they found a dress for me. Well, actually they had two dresses, one short, one long, and both were nice, in my opinion. The first one I tried on was the short dress, and I felt too exposed. The dress was nice, light blue, with flirls kind of at the bottom, and then at the waist was three flowers, and above it was a flowery pattern, but the only problem, I thought it was too short. The second one was absolutely gorgoeus, well in my opinion, it was also light blue, but it looked light a ball gown. It's hard to describe, but there was tons of glitter on it, and it even had a small jacket to cover the shoulders.

We've finally bought everything, and we were going to meet up with the boys to get our hair done. Wow, we really are preparing a lot, my feet are getting really sore though.

After about hours of more torture, our hair was finished, and I'm not going to describe it though, that would take too long.

WE arrived home, just in time to see the slutty jerks coming back as well, dressed in their gowns. Ugh, what are they wearing?

Brigid was wearing a short cheetah print kind of dress, except it was pink and purple. Jeez, what is wrong with her, how is she going to sit down?  
Lissa, on the other hand wasn't as bad, she wore a whiter-creamy dress, that went a little above the knees.  
Erin's dress was kind of like Brigid's, with the cheetah print and all, but it wasn't strapless, it was a one-straped.  
Another girl's dress, whom I think her name was Lynn, wore a midnight blue dress with sparkles all around.  
Jessi's dress was hot pink with tons of sparkles everywhere, seemingly blinding my eyes, and  
Remy's dress was probably the best of the six, a one sleeved dress, that was both a light goledn yellow with a light blue, and sparkles all around as well.

I can't believe them, they all bought short dresses, ugh! I can't stand those.

Oh well, it's seven in the evening now, guess we still have tons to do! I can't wait! JK!

* * *

At Nine o'clock, still Krissy's POV

Okay, everyone has finished getting dressed, and has put on all make-up, jewelry, and stuff. We headed outside to meet the boys, and to out surprise they weren't anywhere to be seen. MAx looked around there cabin, and soon found a note from Fang saying,

_Sorry Max,_

_Everyone couldn't wait, so we already headed to the party, I'll see you at nine!_

_Your BF,_

_Fang_

Hmm, short letter, but it sounds like Fang. WE headed over to the mainentrance hall, where, once we got there, saw tons of food, ton's of music was on, and the place was really like a party. God, I don't think I'll be seeing right after this. So the guard at the door led us to our seats, and we got food for ourselves, and started eating and talking. I looked around, but I couldn't spot where the guys were. Where were they? I looked at our table and Max was also confused, I guess she can't find whom she wants to find.

Anyways, an hour or so went by, and still no sign of the boys, I was starting to get real worried. However, as the clock turned to 10, Ms. Burling went onto the stage and said,

"Good Evening everyone! WE are here to welcome you to the Annual Celebration of the Opening of this school year. To start the night off, we have a surprise band who would like to perform for us first. Please Welcome the Silent Nights(sorry, couldn't think of a good band name)!" Everyone started clapping, and so did I. The stage was soon filled with five people, and I soon recognized who they were. Fang, Iggy, Georgie, and Will had turned up on the stage, but where was Kyle, Michael, and Gazzy?

"Hey guys!" I turned my attention to Fang, who had just spoken.

"Okay, this was a surprise for everyone, including my friends, so if I gave you a shock would you forgive me?" Awww, that's nice. He's saying that to Max, obviously. It's so obvious, how come they don't know they like each other more than just best friends? They are something even more.

"So, tonight me and my band are going to play two songs for you guys, hope you enjoy!" Soon enought the song had started. I soon recognized the song, it was called,

All I ever wanted by Basshunter.

Iggy was playing bass, Will the drums, Georgie the piano, but where were the others? Soon enough, before Fang started singing, Gazzy, Michael, and Kyle appeared right from behind us, scary the *insert your word* out of us. Kyle soon took me into his lap, I didn't refuse, but I was still kind of reluctant. Everyone was sitting down, and Fang started to sing:

Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling (smilin')  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
think of all the things we could do

And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

(are you ready)

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling  
Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me

That was a really good song! I wonder what they're going to be singing next, they really do have talent. ONce all the applauses stopped, Fang spoke,

"Seems like you liked that song, right?" More cheers and applauses. "Well, this next song is a song I would like to sing to my very best friend, could she come up here now?" Ohhh god, Fang. He's soo funny sometimes, embarassing Max like that. Anyways, a lot of murmuring was occuring, and I heard many, "He's best friend's a girl?" I know, kind of amazing, but I would say guys can be really nice friends.

So, Max being her prideful self walked up to the stage and gave Fang a hug, soo unlike Max. Soon, it dawned onto me, Max was feeling things. Ha! About time she did, they are soo cute together, and they care for one each other soo much it does get frustrating and annoying.

Anyways, they started to play, and I didn't recognize the song instantly, but then I remembered this very familiar song, it was, Down by Jay Sean.

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

Awww, that was a nice song, didn't really fit, but still it was cute. It fit with Max and Fang, I can't believe they're actually caving in, they do have feelings for each other!

"Thanks everyone! WE really appreciate it! We hope you'll welcome us some time soon again!" Wow, didn't think Fang would be that open to singing in front of everyone, or was it because of Max? I don't know, but with that Ms. Burling started calling up people to sing. After about ten people had gone, and sang ten boring songs, she called up another "band" Brigid's band. Ugh, can they even sing? Gosh, no of them liked singing, so they were playing who knows what, but Brigid blasted a stereo and started sing Girlfriend, by Arvil Lavigne, and walked off stage towards out table, and went directly to Fang, while singing,

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

She kept pointing her fingers at Max and Fang. Ugh I can't believe Brigid would actually sing this song, and totally unworth it. Fang's got his eye for Max and no one is going to catch his eye anytime soon, even in that slutty dress of hers that just makes her even more hideous than her actual self. Well, actually, I think she's put too much makeup on that even her face is artificial.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You could tell Fang was genuinely disgusted by Brigid's song, and he kept glancing at Max, and "begging" her to help him, but Max was pretty furious to notice. I started to shift uneasily, I think by the end of this song, well actually Brigid might not last this whole song, cuz Max is burning up right now.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Okay, Max is not whatever, she's perfect. She's nice, funny, and most of all beautiful, that any guy would want her, so I don't know why Brigid's trying to do this, it's totally pointless seeing as how she's MAx's opposite.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Fang would never look at Brigid for a second. He'd be walking on a street, and their would Brigid be, but all he'd think of her was she was probably just some plastic Barbie doll, magnified.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Fang is probably thinking that Brigid is a *insert the meanst word you can think of* , and Max, well, isn't it obvious, she is not stupid. Gosh, I think my ears hurt, and to say this I really am surprised Max didn't do anything to Brigid, but then again, why get mad at a artificial Barbie doll? She can't be real!

Okay, I guess it's about the girl's time to sing, I can't wait. I wonder what we'll be singing, but I do have one thing in mind I want to do for a special. First off, Kyle went up. Oh oops, I forgot about Kyle, wait, where was he? Wasn't I just sitting right on him, how'd I not feel anything.

Well, Kyle was really freaking me out, but then I saw him walk onto the stage, and he said in the mircophone,

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, well not exactly, she doesn't really remember me, so I hope you do. Krissy, I hope you do remember." What? Oh wow, I felt my eyes widen as he said my name, soon I felt hundreds of people's gazes on me. Gosh, why did he have to say that? But without another word, he started singing,

_**My eyes are open wide**_  
_**And by the way, I made it**_  
_**Through the day**_  
_**I watched the world outside**_  
_**By the way, I'm leaving out**_  
_**Today**_

_**I just saw Hayley's comet**_  
_**She waved**_  
_**Said why you always running**_  
_**In place?**_  
_**Even the man in the**_  
_**Moon disappeared**_  
_**Somewhere in the**_  
_**Stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother,**_  
_**Tell my father**_  
_**I've done the best I can**_  
_**To make them realize**_  
_**This is my life**_  
_**I hope they understand**_  
_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**_  
_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance**_

_**Please don't cry**_  
_**One tear for me**_  
_**I'm not afraid of**_  
_**What I have to say**_  
_**This is my one and**_  
_**Only voice**_  
_**So listen close, it's**_  
_**Only for today**_

_**I just saw Hayley's comet**_  
_**She waved**_  
_**Said why you always running**_  
_**In place?**_  
_**Even the man in the**_  
_**Moon disappeared**_  
_**Somewhere in the**_  
_**Stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother,**_  
_**Tell my father**_  
_**I've done the best I can**_  
_**To make them realize**_  
_**This is my life**_  
_**I hope they understand**_  
_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**_  
_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance**_

_**Here's my chance**_  
_**This is my chance**_

_**Tell my mother,**_  
_**Tell my father**_  
_**I've done the best I can**_  
_**To make them realize**_  
_**This is my life**_  
_**I hope they understand**_  
_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**_  
_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance **_

_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye**_  
_**Is a second chance**_

I didn't realize it, but when he finished, I put my hand to my face, and felt the wet tears I had cried. Oh god, I really did hurt him didn't I. As he went off the stage, I couldn't help it, I felt soo bad, I ran up to him, and crashed into him before giving him a hug, and I started crying right there and then. Right as my crying got stronger, memories came flooding back to me. Memories of who I was, who my friends were, but most importantly, the memories I had with Kyle. Oh god, they were really sad, I couldn't help but feel even worse, Kyle didn't mean to hurt me, oh god I feel even worse now. Once my tears subsided, I said to him:

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't remember. I'm soo sorry, what can I do for you to forg.." Kyle silenced me by putting his fingers at my mouth and said,

"It doesn't matter anymore. You know I love you, and that's okay." I really wanted to tell him I remembered, but I guess I'll say that later, to everyone.

Next up was Sera and Pebble, they sang real well, the song was called One and the Same, a duet composed by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. I like that song, real upbeat and fast, just like Sera and Pebble.

Angel was then called up, and she sang a song I absolutely loved. I totally love Angel's voice, it's really pretty. She sang Change, by Taylor Swift, and I really though Max's and my life was the exact same as the song, god:

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you?re getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

Yup, just like my life, I kept yearning for Kyle, but it seemed like I could never get him. Now, well I'm a champion, I've got what I wanted.

Nudge went next, singing a song I don't really know, but I think she sang a song called, A Gift of a Friend, by Demi Lovato. Reminds me of Max and me, we're always there for each other. Then Ella went up as well, singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Not really listening, I instantly got up to sing, but...

... when I was about to go, I realized that someone else wanted to sing first, whom I can't believe I forgot about, Tom. He got up and went to sing one of his most favorite songs, Citizen Soldier, by 3 Doors Down:

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

Hmm, not bad, I've actually never heard of this song. MAybe I should ask him for more song advice. Anyways, I was going to go, but Max also cut me off, she wanted to sing first. Oh, I can't wait, what is she going to sing????

Max went onto stage, and said into the microphone,

"Okay, you probably recognize me from before, and I would like to say a thank you to the best best friend anyone could ever have, and so this song is for you. I hope you like it!" Everyone at our table started whistling. Ha! Max is also real good at that, getting Fang so embarasse. HA, I still wonder what she's going to sing. and to my surprise, she started singing Taylor Swift's Your Anything

I bet you lie awake at night  
Trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wondering if you`ll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that`s what you thought  
But here`s what you`ve got

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I`ll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that`s what you need  
I`d give everything to be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one`ll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes

It`s not like I`m giving up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it`s just so easy to do

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I`ll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that`s what you need

If that`s what you need

Awww, that was really cute, but totally not like Max! I guess she really has pretty strong feelings for Fang, or was it for someone else? I don't think so, but anyways, it's my time to sing. I went up to Ms. Burling, and whispered something so no one could hear. She agreed, and so I waved the stuff in, and set it at the bottom of the stage. Everyone had turned quiet, and I felt everyone staring at me. Yup, that's right, just how I like it. I sat down on the sit, and started playing the piano. The song was, one of my most favorite songs, Love Story, by, once again, Taylor Swift. I played the introduction, and started singing along as I played,

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I`m standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don`t go...  
And I said...

I got up from the sit, and to everyone's surprise, the music was continued from the stereo. I continued to sing with the microphone, and headed to my table, and when I got there, I sat down in Kyle's lap, and looked over to Brigid's table, and saw Erin glaring at me, and I just waved and smiled at her then continued back to the piano.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I`ll be waiting; all there`s left to do is run.  
You`ll be the prince and I`ll be the princess,  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we`re dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And your daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don`t go-  
And I said...

I sat down, and continued playing the song. Instantly, the stereo turned off the music. I began singing again.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I`ll be waiting; all there`s left to do is run.  
You`ll be the prince and I`ll be the princess.  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it`s real.  
Don`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess.  
It`s a life story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

From here, everyone could both the piano, and the stereo playing the song, along with my singing. Everyone was crowding around the piano, and I saw Kyle, and motioned for him to come over, and so he sat down right next to me on the piano. One by one, all of my friends managed to squeeze towards the actual piano, and, to tell you the truth, I was happier than ever.

Romeo save me, I`ve been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don`t know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you`ll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that`s all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It`s a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

Just as I finished, everyone started cheering. I was soo happy. Kyle came up behind and grabbed me by the waist, and for now I felt safe in his arms. However, it didn't last long, for someone screamed,

"You *insert your cuss word*! You don't deserve him...." God, what's wrong with my life??!!!!

* * *

**_Okay, you guys survived through some torture, but this chapter was super duper long, wasn't it great! I hope so, anyways, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!_**

**_I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, but then I will only after I get more reviews, I need them!!!_**

**_So in the mean time,_**

**_I'm flying out, and don't forget the green button!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	12. Too Complicated Toon Soon

_**Thanks everyone!!!! I love you guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm soo happy.**_

**_Okay, for the Review Replies:_**

**_Fangxxmylove: I hope you like this chapter as well!  
flocklover19: Chapter 4: Review soon!!!! I love your type of reviewer! Chapter 1: I know, thanks! I thought that I had too many characters so it would be better to understand them.  
iizninja: I've responded to you already, hope you understand!  
Tom: I'm not going to put Tsparks158 anymore, so thanks, but this chapter isn't as long, but probably more drama!_**

**_and..._**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Can I call you Samy? Well, if not it doesn't really matter. Anyways, you can try, but I wouldn't like it, because then the character would be beaten up, and not appear in my story! Anyways, you'll find out today, when you read this!_**

**_Oh yeah, one more thing, if anyone wants to join the story, jusr review, and give me a description like in the preview!!!! Thanks, anyway, here's a new character!!!_**

**_Bridget Nightlings:  
_**High Spirited Bridget loves being called Bri, so call her Bridget and she not like it!  
_**Age: 17, high school junior  
Physical Traits: Pretty, tall, Long black hair, skinny, loves running**__**  
Personality Traits: Very energetic, sporty, stands up for what she thinks, not easily knocked down, ditzy, but very smart, bookworm  
Soulmate: Not sure, yet, may not have any!  
Family: Siblings: Leanne, 18  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Nightling**_

**_oh yeah, I keep forgetting stuff, but I wanted to say, the people in this story may recieve powers, like as in control an element, so most everyone won't have wings, that's why I didn't write about wings!_**

**_OKay, enough talking, ONWARD to the CHAPTER. This is a short chpater, but very important, you must read. Lots of foreshadowing about Krissy and Kyle, and possibly trouble with Erin!_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Too Complicated Too Soon

Max's POV

Ugh, who had to say that? Who would be rude enough to say something like that? Who would say that Kyle and Krissy shouldn't be together, that's just rude. But, to tell you the truth, I already knew who said that, because if you went to our school, it's pretty obvious. Gosh, I wish life could be soo much easier than this, but then of course, everything goes as the opposite of what most people want. God, this sucks. I watched as Erin went up to Krissy and Kyle, and suddenly Krissy was pulled away from Kyle, and thrown to the ground. Oh my god, what is wrong with her, what is wrong with Erin, can't she understand that she's isn't the queen of the world?

Krissy, well being the Krissy I knew, didn't fight back, but then I felt something different coming from her. Like, she was really, truly back. OH my god, please that be true, please let Krissy have remembered! That would be great. Soon enough I felt something radiating off of Krissy, like a different power blowing off of her. I felt it before when we just arrived at the school place, and now it's the same feeling, but stronger, and I couldn't shake the feeling away from me. It felt like something in Krissy was building a fire into me as well, I felt like I was being connected to Krissy in a way more than twins, more stronger, and more defined.

Soon, I felt a breeze brush by me. Wait, how is that possible, the doors weren't open, were they? Nope, they weren't, but then where'd that breeze come from. People were talking, more like whispering as well. I guess I wasn't dreaming, that breeze was definitely there. Suddenly, I felt another gust of wind, just this time it was stronger. I looked around to look for something that could possibly cast wind, but then I felt my eyes lay on Krissy. Looking at Krissy at first made me a bit confused, but then looking at her closely, I knew what she was doing.

Krissy was angry, that anyone could see from looking at Krissy, but there was something else as well. If you looked closely, you could tel Krissy's normally wide-eyed eyes were now narrowed, and her standing position was as if she ws able to fly any second. And even more closely, you could see the wind going against her, so her hair was flying behind her back. She really did seem a bit intimidating, and I don't think anyone had caught on yet.

However, I don't think thinking about Krissy is the main problem yet, it was Erin's and Kyle's. More like Erin's. Erin had herself pinned against Kyle, and it didn't seem like pinned, it was more like she was a nail drilled into a board or something. Something so strong that would be pretty much impossible to tear apart, but that wasn't the only problem, Kyle didn't show any sign of wanting to get out of this position, and I think Krissy soon figured that out, because her eye's widened in horror, and you could tell she was about to start crying. God, what is wrong with guys.

They seem to change their minds so quickly, I wish I knew what guys were thinking, that would just make life all the more better. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders, and I looked behind me and saw... obviously, the silent, but gorgeous, wait, no, stop it Max, Fang. I wanted to smile, but what came out was a sad smile, which made Fang all the more sad. But he said,

"I think you better get Krissy out of here, and I'll talk to Kyle. Something's up with the two of them, I can tell, can't you?" I didn't really feel like talking right now, but then I nodded. It feels so weird being this way with Fang, but then I felt safe, and secure. Which is really weird, I always thought I was tough, but then I guess all girls, and possibly guys have their times when they're down and they need support, and so I guess Fang's my support, like a soulmate. I guess that's what they mean by soulmate, a perfect match, able to understnad someone without needing to ask questions.

I hurried over to Krissy, who had already started to cry, and soon if you were really observant, you could see Clouds forming in the ceiling. Oh god, Krissy is bringing in her new power, I guess she really did remember, thank god, but right now we need to get her away from here. Everyone, well all the girls followed after me as I dragged Krissy along with Angel out of the school, and we headed towards the dormitories, but before we were even half way there, I felt something changing inside of Krissy. I new heat was forming inside her. Oh god what is happening?

Suddenly, I felt my grip on Krissy loosen, and I felt a surge of pain come through me, but at first I didn't really care, but when I went to look where Krissy went, all I found was everyone staring up into the air in awe. I looked up as well, and saw something totally unexpected, a phoenix. OH my god, it was soo pretty, but where'd it come from. Slowly, it dawned on me. This phoenix was Krissy, but why had she tranformed into this? I guess that's part of her powers. God, things are getting really complicated right now. I looked at Krissy again, and carefully I looked into her eyes, and saw the gleam of sadness in them again, and I couldn't help but want to hug her, but she flew back, as if warning me not to touch her because of the excess in heat.

Oh jeez, she's taking in all the pain to herself. I feel so bad for her, having to go through so much pain now. I hope this turns out fine.

"Hey, where are you going?!" I looked up to hear Angel was yelling at KRissy. I looked up and saw that Krissy was flying away, I guess towards the dorms is what I'm guessing. God I we should go after her.

Fang's POV

What is the freakin' problem with Kyle. HE says he loves Krissy, and yet he still lets another girl press herself against him. God, he sure does have issues, and I"m here to solve them. I then, angrily walked over to where Erin and Kyle were, and literally pulled Erin off of Kyle, and then grabbed Kyle by the arm, and pulled him out of the door. To my surprise, Kyle wasn't hard to drag, like he was following whatever I did. I looked back, and saw that Kyle seemed dead. No movement came from him. Oh god, did I hurt him, or was this the doing of Erin. God what a bad itch (sorry, you should know it's the bad word, but god, I"m not writing that), she need to stop trying to get KYle, it's just wrong to do that to someone, whatever she did. I motioned for Iggy and Georgie to help me carry Kyle, and we were soon back at the dorms.

To my absolute surprise, I saw Max standing in front of our door, and when she saw me she smiled, but then it was gone as soon as it came. I guess she saw Kyle. Then in Max's eyes, you could tell something on her side went wrong as well. I told Georgie and Iggy to put Kyle into his bed, and I, well, I went to Max, and looked at her confused. SHe caught on quickly enough, and said,

"Umm, well something, uh. Ugh, okay Krissy has some power and right now she just fainted. But what happened to Kyle?" God, she really is, oh stop, I shouldn't be thinking that right now. right now is a really serious thing to be discussing.

"OH, well, I was rather mad at Kyle's actions with Erin, so I literally pulled, no more liked ripped Erin off of him, and dragged him out of the school, and when I realized that Kyle was too strong to be pulled soo easily, I looked at him, and I saw his face pale and, well like dead, so I brought him back here as quickly as I could."

"Oh wow. That seems like what happened to Krissy."

What? What happened to Krissy? Just like reading my thoughts, Max continued,

"When I was taking Krissy back to the dorms, she suddenly tranformed into this phoenix, and well when everyone got over here since KRissy flew over here, we found Krissy half dead laying on the floor, like behind where I'm standing."

Oh god, please don't let this become any worse, it's already as bad as it is. Suddenly, we heard a scream coming form Max's dorm witht the girls. God, what's wrong with this world. Why must our lives are becoming too complicated too soon.

* * *

_**OKay, I know I left you hanging, but I"m so sorry, but I'm not going to be updating for a while, o please don't kill me, or I won't be able to write anymore, so that would just be worse.**_

_**Sorry guys! That's it for now. Just so you know, I'm not feeling great right now, and it doesn't mean I"m sick, more like emotional sick, so if I slow down my updates please don't get mad, and I really do hope my readers aren't going anywhere, so please forgive me for the time being.**_

**_Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get it out. This chapter didn't goes as planned, but I don't regret writing it, I think this is way better than my other planned chapter, maybe because this chapter actually means something to me, and most nobody would understand._**

**_OH well, I hope you guys don't get mad, so for now, _**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	13. Splash Time FUN Part 1

_**I'm soo sorry for not updating. I've just been really out of it, and my mind is about to explode with all the work I've got, so please forgive me? I'll try updating faster, but for now, I'm just giving you this chapter, and then I'm off for spring break in about a week, and I probably won't be able to update then. Sorry!**_

_**Not that many reviews, but whatever, I'll probably only update this once before I go onto spring break, and go to South Carolina! YEAH!!! *note sarcasm***_

**_Anyways, I hope you guys don't kill me, and please be sure to check out my other stories if you're bored! Okay, onward with the review replies:_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: No need to worry, as long as you review it's cool with me. I hope you like the story soo far!  
Pebble: Ha, love your attitude, but then again, I need those female dogs to continue the story, and push everyone to the limits!  
x0PapaRoach0x: Well, don't slap Kyle, he was forced, if you didn't get that, but then sure go ahead, in real life I want to slap him for treating me like sh**._**

**_and boy, the first reviewer:_**

**_Tom: You've got to be kidding me, right? You have no idea what happened? Go reread it, I'm not telling you._**

**_Okay, well, this chapter is something I thought of right now, and so it's another "pool"_****_ scene, just with tons more people, and drama, and new powers come up, well that is for a certain someone, if you know who I mean! Also, I put this in so you could read about what happened during the two or three days that everyone had to relax._**

**_Okay, the chapter!!!! _**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Splash Time "FUN" Part 1

Max's POV

It's the final day for relaxation, before "school" starts. I can't wait, but right now, not so much, everyone, including the bad itches (I"m calling the bad girls that from now on, and I won't have to say the actual bad word), wanted to make this day a spectacular day. And what I mean by that, is we're having a pool party, and everyone has to go. God, Nudge, Angel, and Ella, are now dragging everyone to the swimwear shop. I mean really, they actually have a store filled with swim stuff? God, I must be really clueless these days. Anyways, this was pretty much how the shopping went, Nudge and Angel picked someone to pick on first, then everyone, mostly Angel and Nudge went around looking for a good suit for that person, loading up on sooo many bathing suits.

Then they tortured that person in making them choose ten of the swim suits they picked to try on. Next, that person would have to show everyone, and I mean everyone, and Nudge and Angel would give their opinion. If in the ten swim suits that the person tried on didn't work, then the person had to pick another ten, and yeah, until they finally thought one was good enough, and Nudge and Angel approved as well.

The worst part, I had the biggest pile of the people. I mean, they practically threw the whole store's stock of swim suits onto me. God, I couldn't stand it, I was pratically suffocated by them. Anyways, the swim suits weren't bad, in fact I have to say myself, I really liked my swim suit. Everyone's were different, mine was a light blue and brown bikini, and on the top piece, there was a butterfly sewn into the swim suit. Everyone elses were way more colorful, and wide spread, a variety from one-pieces, to tankinis and bikinis. Overall, everyone was pretty satisfied with their own swim suit. Next up, Krissy and Angel had something planned for us, how they did this beforehand, I have no idea. Well, then to think about it, how Angel knows how to do this is more questionable than Krissy.

They wanted us to learn how to breathe underwater, and not really needing to come up for air after every minute or so. Krissy, I totally understnad, but Angel, I never remember her ever taking any classes, or swam in our home pool for like forever, so how she learned to do this, I don't know, maybe she, oh I don't know. I was watching everyone trying to breathe underwater for as long as they could, but then I noticed something was different about Krissy. I couldn't really tell, maybe it's what happened a few days ago. Then again, I'd be pretty shocked if she was fine. Here's what happened:

_**Flashback:**_

**_Fang brought Kyle into our room, and put her beside Krissy. They both had fainted, or something of that sort. This happening was a shocker, and I couldn't believe my eyes. First Krissy controlling water, then turning into a phoenix, and now this? Oh my god, it's soo weird. What is going on and why is this happening? Life seemed pretty darn boring back then, with everything "normal", and now, well after everyone got into this school, everything went chaotic. I've got mixed feelings for Fang, which I shouldn't, Kyle and Krissy seem to be breaking apart when they shouldn't, and what's with all this tranformations?_**

**_God, it's like I was begging for a better life, but then I end up getting a really complicated life. this sucks, I guess when you wish for something too much, you'll get something to the extreme, and this is way far beyond that. However, no matter the weirdness, I think life is getting more interesting, but I hope it doesn't go into a downfall, because that will just be real bad. I don't want anything bad to happen._**

**_Suddenly, I heard a stifle. I turned around, to see Krissy was tossing and turning, and her face was turning red, and then out of the blue, Krissy started screaming, well not scream, but a mixture of discordant sounds. Oh jeez, what happened? I look back at Krissy, but to see Kyle up and awake, but with eyes filled with horror and pain, and Krissy was acting like she was having a seizure, and what was weird, I had a sudden realization that Kyle and Krissy, seemed to be connected. they both fainted, about one right after the other, and then now, when Krissy seemed to be under pain, so was Kyle. _**

**_Oh jeez, are they connected? This is really is getting really weird. Then, I heard a shuffling noise, and turned back ro the bed where Krissy still laid. I saw Kyle was awake, and moving about, but he didn't seem to know where he was, just wandering around like a mad man. All of a sudden, Krissy woke up as well, and was like actually awake, and then Kyle's eyes, if one was looking closely often, you could tell Kyle's eyes beamed with another new light. _**

**_Woah, I guess they are connected, but Krissy seems to control it. Whenever she seems dead, Kyle's "dead", when Krissy is awake and alive, so is Kyle. Great, wonderful, spectacular, just when I thought life was getting real complicated, it turned even more weird._**

**_End Flashback_**

That day was really weird. After Krissy woke up, Kyle seemed more alive then when he woke up. I had a strange feeling that Krissy and Kyle's relationship was going to get a whole lot more complicated, but I didn't want it to. They've been through so much, why do you they have to face more torture, but then again, who would want torture on themselves? I sure hope I don't get cursed, I like my life the way it is now, and I'm planning on keeping it that way for aw long as possible.

Ever since that day though, Krissy and Kyle have been acting really weird. Wherever Krissy seemed to go, Kyle would follow, but they were never actually together. Whenever Krissy wanted to leave from some event, Kyle did too. It was really strange, whatever Krissy did, Kyle followed after a while, and he wasn't doing it automatically, he was rather acting like a rope, when Krissy went somewhere out of reach, he seemed to be pulled towards her.

I don't know if anyone else seemed to realize it, but I know I did, and I felt really weird. Today though, everything seemed perfect, Krissy and Kyle were actually talking to each other, which they haven't in like days. Everything seemed normal until Krissy started teaching us how to breathe underwater. She would dive underwater, and then so would Kyle, but then, Angel said they wouldn't come up until ten minutes later when everyone was scared as heck. Also, they would go swimming, and no one could find them. It was really weird, Krissy's never left without warning, even if she'd be gone for a minute, so something's up, and I don't know what.

But I sure hope nothing goes wrong today...

* * *

_**I know this chapter is rather short, but I'm posting it as it is, and please don't hate me for leaving you hanging, and being not able to update until two weeks later, I'm soo sorry, but I'll pay it back by giving you a really long chapter the next time, how does that sound?**_

**_Seeing as I'm going on spring break, and then I'll be back around Easter, maybe I'll add an Easter Holiday Special as well. But I guarantee you, I'll be thinking of great ideas for the next chapter._**

**_Until then,_**

**_I'm flying out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	14. Preview of Chapter Twelve

**_Well, you guys, I feel real bad now. I originally was only planning on sending this to my real good friend, but now I feel bad, so here's a preview of the next chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy it!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

I was about to explode. I could not believe him. How could he do this to me again? I know I would be depressed right now, seeing that what he did would break my heart again, but I'm not, and I know why. I've formed a new strength inside of me, and it's far more stronger than my weaker side, and right now, my weak side isn't building up just yet. I clenched my fists in anger, but I tried to stay cool, for I knew I could probably set a fire with my raging hands and eyes. Okay, just thinking about this is angering. Is that even a word. God, he is such a jerk, making me not even think straight. Okay, I really need to calm down, or I'll set myself on fire first.

Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Okay, I'm more relaxed, and with that, I turned to face him again, and then with a surprisingly calm, and controlled voice, I asked once more, well, more like commented again:

"Are you positive of what you're doing? Are you sure you won't regret what you're doing now?" He in returned returned the same calm jester as me, and responded,

"Yes. I'm positive. I think you are totally not right for me, and I'll never regret this day, for I know this decision is by far the best I've made in my whole life."

A part of me was crying out to me saying that I should be hurt, but sarcasm, and anger covered it up. This freak is making the worst mistake in his life, and I know it, for I'm positive he'll come running back to me, but I won't give in, just because I'm not mentally weak, and I"m far from that.

My inner self was laughing at Kyle, and I couldn't help, but actually laugh out loud, and say to him,

"Good, if you're that certain, don't call my name once I've turned around, because once I've turned around, I won't be yours anymore, and I'll be living my own life, and you, your own. And, I"m warning you, if you do so happen to let my name slip out of your mouth, then it'll guarantee me two things: 1, you've regretted you mistake, and, 2, I'll just so happen to let my hand shoot, and you may just find yourself unconscious."

With that, I swirled on my foot, to find all the bad itches standing right behind me, and Erin, being the only one who'd stand up for Kyle, said,

"How can you treat him that way? You've known each other for a while, and you say I'm a bad girlfriend, look how you're treating him. You're treating him like he's a lost puppy, and you can pick him up, or throw him out anytime you want."

That infuriated me. She has no idea what's happened in my life, and how I've handled it, so she has no right to step into my business, and it's not like Kyle is her business either, because last time I checked, Kyle was mine, but for the fact of doing that just a few minutes ago, he isn't anybodies anymore, well for the moment. Anyways, I couldn't stand Erin's rudeness, so I countered,

"And you know that, how? I don't know what you're talking about, and for all I care, you seemed more fit for that description, not me."

Just then, I remebered something, and so I turned around, and saw a desperate Kyle. Ha, of course, he's regretted his actions. soon enough though, he saw me, and his once sad face, was smiling like an angel, once again. Ugh, I can't think that way anymore. That weak side of me was lifting up a bit, for I was just about to crush Kyle's heart even farther, just like he did me.

"Don't go all happy face on me mister, and I"m not thinking about taking any of my words back any time soon, I'm just adding on." Kyle's face turned back to that lifeless face. Serves him right, but anyhow, back to what I remembered.

"Just so you know, you're free to do what you want with your life, and I can do the same, and you won't have to know, and vice versa." Kyle looked like he wanted to say something, but being the girl freak I had inside my, I didn't allow him to call my name before I was turned all the way, so I turned on my heel, and still saw the girl standing right where they were, just their expressions were in pure shock. Didn't think I"d ever speak that harsh did they? Well, I can, and I will when I need it. I couldn't hold it back, so I just went up to Erin and said,

"You know what you could do? Take that wide-opened mouth, and shut it, because you're not at a doctor's appointment, and the doctor wants you to say, 'Ah!'"

From behind me, a burst of laughter came across, but I didn't run around, knowing they'll all soon shut up, because right now I had no sense of being hilarous right now. Before erin could say a word, I walked right past the girls, leaving them still in shock. I could feel Kyle trying to call my name, but I felt another presence right behind me. Probably Max or Tom off to my defense. They'd be the only ones who truly understood what I thought, and go through, especially Tom, he's real easy to talk to.

"Don't you dare try to go towards her Kyle. You've done way too much damage to her, and even if you do regret your mistake, which is most obvious, don't go after her. Do you hear me? I"m totally serious, and if you try to get near her I"ll swear I'll break your teeth so you won't be able to talk for the rest of your life."

"But..." Tom never let him finish though. Right now, my heart was half-half. Half anger, but half in pain. As by nature, Kyle and I are supposed to be lifetime lovers, but right now, I'm probably breaking Kyle's heart far more than he did mine, for that part of life was before we were truly connected, and it hurts my heart to know that he's in pain. I felt like I wanted to run to him and heal his heart, but my fierce sided stayed in control.

"No buts Kyle. Krissy gave you your chance, and you didn't accept it, and don't think Krissy's that shy, timid, quiet, but kind girl anymore. She's still that, but there's a new power inside her that's boiling right now, and if you pop it, well, like she said, you may find yourself unconscious, so I advise you stay away from her."

God, Tom truly, truly, truly, does understand me. I still have that side of me that can't help but reach out for Kyle, but then I've got a new power, a new power that's built me stronger mentally and emotionally, just no one knows it just yet, and to Kyle's luck, he's the first to learn it. I felt my weak side climbing up above me, and I felt the tears starting to rundown my face. Oh well, everyone's behind my, like a past, and so from now on, I need to make a new me. A new person better than the one right now. I sensed people standing right besides me. Max, Angel, Sera, Pebble, Sam, Fang, Georgie, Will, and almost everyone besides Kyle and Tom, and to my surprise, Ella as well. Hm, guess she really does have a weak side for Kyle, but she's going to be in for trouble, I know it, for Kyle will definitely go out with Ella, pretending she was me. Everyone else had all saw my tears, and I could tell they all were hurting on the inside, but I gave a nod, saying I would be okay. Soon enough, I felt arms on my shoulder, and I looked up, and it was, my only wonderful cousin, Tom.

Instantly, his eyes were filled with sadness, for he saw my tears, and I couldn't help it, but turned around and hugged him my reassurance that I'd be okay. I lifted my head, and saw Kyle running over, I guess seeing his chance, but I quickly turned around, but just before that I whispered to Tom, "Run with me." I knew everyone else would follow as well, but Tom knew me too well, and grabbed my hand, and we sprinted al the way back to our dorms, with Max and everyone else right behind us. I'm real glad I have them as wonderful friends, because without them, I wouldn't live till today.

* * *

Two hours later

Inside our room, we managed to still split the two rooms. Well, actually, let's rephrase that. Kyle was in one room, and so was Ella. Every so enough, and I don't blame anyone, someone would get up and walk into the other room to talk with Kyle. Others, like Tom and Max, would just go into the other room to grab some things. Right now though, we were watching a movie, but I could care less. I was drifting off to sleep, but I didn't dare, for I knew when I fall asleep, memories will haunt me in my dreams, and I'll start crying. Just with that thought, I started burst out crying, and instantly, the room became silent, well, only filled with my sobs.

* * *

**_Wow, I say I"m proud of myself. two thousand words in less then an hour. Anyways, did you like that? I hope so, it'll bring even more drama, and don't worry, I'll definietely put Fax in soon. Tell me what you think!!!!_**

**_I"m flying out for a while now, probably a week! See y'all then!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	15. Splash Time FUN Part 2

**_Okay, I'm pleased to say, I had a pretty good Spring break, and I did get loads of writing down, well that is in my opinion. Thanks to the encouragement of Tsparks158, I've been able to post this chapter faster than I thought, so thank you! Okay, I've made you wait long enough, so here's the review replies, and a new chapter:_**

**_Pebble: Wow, that was a rather long review. hope you get the chapters up soon!  
Iced-Tea-XD: Thank you for Story Alerting my story!_**  
**_nm-maximumride4eva: Kind of, not really actually, Krissy's power is a lot stronger, you'll understand it's described more detailedly in this chapter._**  
**_Hr611: Well, I never said they would perfectly fit, but thanks anyways, remember to give me the info to join(Name, Physical Traits, Character Traits, Family, "soulmate")_**  
**_Tsparks158: Impatient aren't you, actually no your'e real greedy._**

**_and..._**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Love is all you need, true, but not necessarily. Well, this chapter gets to be really depressing._**

**_Okay, all you people will probably hate me, but this chapter is going to be sad, yet good._**

**_Okay, onward with the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Splash Time Fun Part 2

Krissy's POV

I kept feeling weird these days, and I'm amazed that no one, but Max has sensed it. The more I think about it though, the more it hurts my heart, and head as well. Well, it's not hard to describe, but at the same time it's complicated. I'm supposedly connected to Kyle somehow, but then, I find it weird how I'm feeling it just now. Oh well, I hope this feeling goes away soon, cuz right now I'm having really mixed feelings.

Right now, I feel so weird with this connection thing, and then there's also this inner fire I feel inside of me. It's really confusing, and hard to explain. This fire I feel is like some sort of power in my that's controlling my will power. At some points I'm feeling really confident with what I'm feeling and doing, but then the next, I'm feeling really tired, so to me some times, I feel like I'm being bipolar, happy one time, then suddenly tired, or sad. It's really tiring really, and I can't think straight. That's why I'm always trying to escape, so when I go underwater, I swim freely, and what's nice though is I've controlled when I change into a mermaid, and just to think that sometimes excites me, but then frightens me to know I can shift shapes.

Anyhow, there was a new kid here, but no one has seem him yet. Well, that's what Max says, the new student is a guy. I hope he isn't one of those freaks who acts like they know about everything in the world, just because they're popular and rich. My family wasn't always rich, and wealthy, in fact my parents weren't even from America, and I wouldn't know how to imagine someone from a foreign country live prosperous here, only if they worked hard, could they. And it did take lots of work, but I'm grateful, because now they've taught me how to be an actual person, and live for myself, not for others.

We were just taking a break from the water, and were off to eat. I quickly pu on my cami and shorts on, as so did the others, and then we were heading towards the food court to buy our food. Luckily, we were the only ones there, but little did I know what commotion was about to occur. Supposedly this was a joke, but I couldn't help but think it was real, because in my vocabulary, I don't tend to joke around a lot. We were eating our food peacefully, when suddenly the boys huddled together, and started talking.

At first I thought they were planning a surprise that could make everyone happy, so everyone went back to eating and talking. Max and Samy were discussing something, but I wasn't really listening. Iggy and Gazzy were probably discussing their latest invention, Fang, Will, Michael, Kyle, and Georgie were off chatting away of a secret surprise as to my observations, and Nudge, Angel, Ella, Sera, and Pebble were probably talking about school, and clothes. I was off to the side, sitting with Max and Samy, but I was in a totally different world then them.

I was daydreaming about what we were going to learn starting tomorrow, seeing as today is our last day of resting, so I"m really curious right now, and I'm also curious about this new kid supposedly come today to this school. Ugh I 'm so curious these few days that I know something bad is going to happen, but I can't help but be even more curious, like right now. This curiosity will bring something bad, and I can feel it. This sucks, but more in general, my life sucks as well. Maybe I should go for a swim, maybe help relieve my stress right now.

I got up to throw my lunch away, and was heading back to the lunch table where Max and Samy were talking to tell them where I was heading off to, but someone stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my arm. I was about to scold this person, but I soon realized it wasit was Kyle who pulled me, and I just couldn't help but smile up towards him, and he, in return, smiled back, but something was funny, and I couldn't quite place where that was.

I felt a different wave of feeling coming off of him. This feeling was really weird, and it was a mixed feeling as well, like a silly feeling mixed with both a sad, and a happy feeling. What confused me the most was another energy I felt from Kyle. The connection between Kyle and I is really strong, and I'm sure each connection has a different feeling to each of them.

The problem? My confusiong of the feeling coming from Kyle was really strong was really strong as well, that I couldn't understand it. This feeling I got was another strong connection, and it was a connection like I had with Kyle. That was what was confusing, but actually thinking about it, it really isn't, it's just I'm not admitting it to myself.

It's my reluctance to admit this, and "this" refers to the thought that Kyle could possibly be cheating on me. The actualy thing I don't get is that Kyle isn't someone who would do that, would he? I'm questioning myself lately, but I thought Kyle would never ever cheat on any of his girlfriends, so why would I be an exception? However, I may be wrong about Kyle, and he may just be another "bad boy".

Okay, well, I'm getting way too far off track, and so back to me and Kyle stopping me. At first I thought he just wanted to be around me, but boy was I wrong, and the next thing he did was really a big mistake.

"Hi Kyle! Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, no not really, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh ok, what about though?"

"Uh, actually it's nothing much."

"Uh, Kyle that doesn't really answer my question, but then I have another question for you, do you love someone besides me?"

God, me and my big mouth, but that's the problem. Whenever I have a question, I'll be very straightforward, so many times I say things I shouldn't, like just a second ago.

Suddenly, I felt Kyle tense, and I knew his mind was flying for an excuse, and it wasn't hard to understand that he did love someone else besides me. He really is cheating on me isn't he, but right now I"m not really thinking about who, I"m just wondering why? Just to shake off the tension, I continued with the conversation by saying,

"Never mind, it doesn't really matter, you would neve do something like that right?" I forced myself to smile, and Kyle, returned it with a very hesitant smile.

"Right, why would I ever do something like that when I have you?"

I don't Kyle, I don't know, why would you? Trying to deplete that thought, I observed Kyle's facial expressions carefully, and saw that he wasn't looking me in the eye, and I noted to myself that he truly was lying to me. Still, I continued the conversation,

"Yeah, but anyways, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, that. Um, yes, well..."

"Well? Well what?"

"Um, actually never mind, it isn't really important."

Kyle suddenly was trying to get away, and I knew something was definitely fishy. It was my turn to stop him now. Just before Kyle was out of reach, I just managed to grab hold of his hand, and using most of my strength, I pulled Kyle right back to me, and didn't loosen my grip. Kyle tried to pry my hands off him, but I didn't let him, and once again, I questioned him,

"What were you going to ask me?" oh jeez, I said that with a new fierceness that even I didn't recognize myself. I guess Kyle was as shocked as I, but it didn't do any help. Soon enough though, Iggy came up behind me, and said,

"He's too hesitant to say, so I"ll say it for him. He actually wants to break up with you." Realization dawned upon me, Kyle knew what he was doing was bad, but he already made that mistake, so to bad for him now, I already know.

My eyes widened after I heard that, but what I saw from Kyle's expressions, it was true, but me being myself, I had to make sure, so I let go of Kyle, and questioned,

"Did you really want to break up with me?" I really didn't want this to happen, but it is, and I can't really do anything about it.

"Yes." God, why was I given a plain, old, dull answer. I guess there was a part of me who wanted to hear an explanation, but I obviously didn't really get one, causing me to be more angry than I should be sad. Just to make sure, I asked once more, and I still got the same old answer of, "Yes."

I was about to explode. I could not believe him. How could he do this to me again? I know I would be depressed right now, seeing that what he did would break my heart again, but I'm not, and I know why. I've formed a new strength inside of me, and it's far more stronger than my weaker side, and right now, my weak side isn't building up just yet. I clenched my fists in anger, but I tried to stay cool, for I knew I could probably set a fire with my raging hands and eyes. Okay, just thinking about this is angering. Is that even a word. God, he is such a jerk, making me not even think straight. Okay, I really need to calm down, or I'll set myself on fire first.

Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Okay, I'm more relaxed, and with that, I turned to face him again, and then with a surprisingly calm, and controlled voice, I asked once more, well, more like commented again:

"Are you positive of what you're doing? Are you sure you won't regret what you're doing now?" He in returned returned the same calm jester as me, and responded,

"Yes. I'm positive. I think you are totally not right for me, and I'll never regret this day, for I know this decision is by far the best I've made in my whole life."

A part of me was crying out to me saying that I should be hurt, but sarcasm, and anger covered it up. This freak is making the worst mistake in his life, and I know it, for I'm positive he'll come running back to me, but I won't give in, just because I'm not mentally weak, and I"m far from that.

My inner self was laughing at Kyle, and I couldn't help, but actually laugh out loud, and say to him,

"Good, if you're that certain, don't call my name once I've turned around, because once I've turned around, I won't be yours anymore, and I'll be living my own life, and you, your own. And, I"m warning you, if you do so happen to let my name slip out of your mouth, then it'll guarantee me two things: 1, you've regretted you mistake, and, 2, I'll just so happen to let my hand shoot, and you may just find yourself unconscious."

With that, I swirled on my foot, to find all the bad itches standing right behind me, and Erin, being the only one who'd stand up for Kyle, said,

"How can you treat him that way? You've known each other for a while, and you say I'm a bad girlfriend, look how you're treating him. You're treating him like he's a lost puppy, and you can pick him up, or throw him out anytime you want."

That infuriated me. She has no idea what's happened in my life, and how I've handled it, so she has no right to step into my business, and it's not like Kyle is her business either, because last time I checked, Kyle was mine, but for the fact of doing that just a few minutes ago, he isn't anybodies anymore, well for the moment. Anyways, I couldn't stand Erin's rudeness, so I countered,

"And you know that, how? I don't know what you're talking about, and for all I care, you seemed more fit for that description, not me."

Just then, I remebered something, and so I turned around, and saw a desperate Kyle. Ha, of course, he's regretted his actions. soon enough though, he saw me, and his once sad face, was smiling like an angel, once again. Ugh, I can't think that way anymore. That weak side of me was lifting up a bit, for I was just about to crush Kyle's heart even farther, just like he did me.

"Don't go all happy face on me mister, and I"m not thinking about taking any of my words back any time soon, I'm just adding on." Kyle's face turned back to that lifeless face. Serves him right, but anyhow, back to what I remembered.

"Just so you know, you're free to do what you want with your life, and I can do the same, and you won't have to know, and vice versa." Kyle looked like he wanted to say something, but being the girl freak I had inside my, I didn't allow him to call my name before I was turned all the way, so I turned on my heel, and still saw the girl standing right where they were, just their expressions were in pure shock. Didn't think I"d ever speak that harsh did they? Well, I can, and I will when I need it. I couldn't hold it back, so I just went up to Erin and said,

"You know what you could do? Take that wide-opened mouth, and shut it, because you're not at a doctor's appointment, and the doctor wants you to say, 'Ah!'"

From behind me, a burst of laughter came across, but I didn't run around, knowing they'll all soon shut up, because right now I had no sense of being hilarous right now. Before erin could say a word, I walked right past the girls, leaving them still in shock. I could feel Kyle trying to call my name, but I felt another presence right behind me. Probably Max or Tom off to my defense. They'd be the only ones who truly understood what I thought, and go through, especially Tom, he's real easy to talk to.

"Don't you dare try to go towards her Kyle. You've done way too much damage to her, and even if you do regret your mistake, which is most obvious, don't go after her. Do you hear me? I"m totally serious, and if you try to get near her I"ll swear I'll break your teeth so you won't be able to talk for the rest of your life."

"But..." Tom never let him finish though. Right now, my heart was half-half. Half anger, but half in pain. As by nature, Kyle and I are supposed to be lifetime lovers, but right now, I'm probably breaking Kyle's heart far more than he did mine, for that part of life was before we were truly connected, and it hurts my heart to know that he's in pain. I felt like I wanted to run to him and heal his heart, but my fierce sided stayed in control.

"No buts Kyle. Krissy gave you your chance, and you didn't accept it, and don't think Krissy's that shy, timid, quiet, but kind girl anymore. She's still that, but there's a new power inside her that's boiling right now, and if you pop it, well, like she said, you may find yourself unconscious, so I advise you stay away from her."

God, Tom truly, truly, truly, does understand me. I still have that side of me that can't help but reach out for Kyle, but then I've got a new power, a new power that's built me stronger mentally and emotionally, just no one knows it just yet, and to Kyle's luck, he's the first to learn it. I felt my weak side climbing up above me, and I felt the tears starting to rundown my face. Oh well, everyone's behind my, like a past, and so from now on, I need to make a new me. A new person better than the one right now. I sensed people standing right besides me. Max, Angel, Sera, Pebble, Sam, Fang, Georgie, Will, and almost everyone besides Kyle and Tom, and to my surprise, Ella as well. Hm, guess she really does have a weak side for Kyle, but she's going to be in for trouble, I know it, for Kyle will definitely go out with Ella, pretending she was me. Everyone else had all saw my tears, and I could tell they all were hurting on the inside, but I gave a nod, saying I would be okay. Soon enough, I felt arms on my shoulder, and I looked up, and it was, my only wonderful cousin, Tom.

Instantly, his eyes were filled with sadness, for he saw my tears, and I couldn't help it, but turned around and hugged him my reassurance that I'd be okay. I lifted my head, and saw Kyle running over, I guess seeing his chance, but I quickly turned around, but just before that I whispered to Tom, "Run with me." I knew everyone else would follow as well, but Tom knew me too well, and grabbed my hand, and we sprinted al the way back to our dorms, with Max and everyone else right behind us. I'm real glad I have them as wonderful friends, because without them, I wouldn't live till today.

* * *

Two hours later

Inside our room, we managed to still split the two rooms. Well, actually, let's rephrase that. Kyle was in one room, and so was Ella. Every so enough, and I don't blame anyone, someone would get up and walk into the other room to talk with Kyle. Others, like Tom and Max, would just go into the other room to grab some things. Right now though, we were watching a movie, but I could care less. I was drifting off to sleep, but I didn't dare, for I knew when I fall asleep, memories will haunt me in my dreams, and I'll start crying. Just with that thought, I started burst out crying, and instantly, the room became silent, well, only filled with my sobs.

Instantly, I felt arms wrap around me, and I realized the arms were coming from Max, with Tom close behind her. My cires weakened after a while, and soon enough I realized everyone, even Kyle was there in the room, and I suddenly felt myself put up a mask. After a while, Kyle was about to say something, but Tom interjected him,

"Don't you dare say a word to Krissy. You've caused her enough damage than you can imagine, so suck it up and be a man, and stop trying to fix this because Krisy isn't going to go back on her words."

True, but truthfully, I actually want to know what KYle has to say for me.

"Tom, it's okay, let him speak, I wanna hear what 'explanation' he has for me."

"You sure? He is a jerk."

"Yeah I know, but I still want to know."

"Okay then, go ahead and give your *insert cuss word* Kyle and then head out of the room, and don't think you'll get Krissy back, because I'm not going to let that happen."

"Fine, I don't really care, but Krissy I have two songs I wanted to you to listen to, and all I want you to do is just listen,"

With that, Kyle started playing his guitar, and started to sing, and my mind started racing with thoughts.

_**(She Is, by the Fray)**_

**_bold italic are lyrics_**

regulat are Krissy's thoughts

_**Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home, **_hmm, wait for me, not even possible  
_**For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own, **_Definitely, my life is my own now, and so is yours.  
_**To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand, **_I'm standing, you're not, you're trying to get me back to you.  
_**Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land**_

_**This is gonna to break me clean in two, **_I really don't care about you right now though  
_**This is gonna to bring me close to you, **_You've got to be kidding me right? I'm going no where near you.

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted, **_Don't think I'm that one  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed, **_Oh really, I highly doubt it.

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down**_  
_**I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around, **_Hmm, are you regretting what you've done, but too bad I"m not caving in.  
_**When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when**_  
_**Your side and mine are both behind it's indication **_

_**This is gonna bring me clarity**_  
_**This'll take the heart right out of me, **_What, me breaking up with you?

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

_**This is gonna bring me to my knees, **_Yeah, I want you begging for me to come back, but it ain't happening.  
_**I just wanna hold you close to me, **_God, you can buzz of then

_**She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_  
_**  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_  
_**  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_  
_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_  
_**  
She is everything I needed**_  
_**She is everything, **_Everything? Then why are you treating me like trash?

Huh, Kyle really is trying to get me back, but I don't think so, but I guess I'll still listen to his next song. I wonder what it is.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter! Good night everyone!**

**I'm flying out,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightfan75**


	16. Are You Kidding Me?

_**Hi everyone!!! Well, I've planned not to do an Easter special, so here's the next chapter. Hope you all guys enjoy it! So, I go back to school on Wednesday, god I wish I had more time to write.**_

**_Anyways, review replies:_**

**_x0PapaRoach0x: Isn't he? I think so too, but in real life, not so much how I want it to go, but I'll live with it!_**

**_Pebble: Your welcome, I knew you'd like it, I actually thought up the idea in the car on the way back home, and we were playing the songs, so it really caught my mind. I know, Kyle sucks, and that's what I think of him in my real life, and if you haven't noticed, this is kind of based on my life, that's why this story is so focused on Krissy and Kyle right now, and not Max and Fang which I intended on doing, but oh well, the story is still a hit!_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: You'll figure out in no time, but I don't think I'll answer those questions just yet._**

Tsparks158: You were waiting like every second weren't you? You pretty much reviewed right after I put the chapter up. Well, I'm glad you like it!

**_Okay, that's it, and yeah, there's a new character, but he isn't fully met in this chapter, so I'll give the description in the next chapter!_**

**_Okay, that's all for now, onward with the chapter!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Are You Kidding Me?

Krissy's POV

Hmm, I wonder what song he's planning on singing next, but he didn't say anything, and plunged right into it, and I instantly realized it was another one of my favorites, and again, it was by the Fray, the song name was Never Say Never, and once again thoughts started to race through my head.

**Bold= Lyrics  
**Regular = Krissy's Thoughts

**Some things we don't talk about, **Yeah you didn't tell me about you wanting to break up.  
**better do without, **Better without you near me.  
**just hold a smile, **I won't fake a smile to you anymore  
**we're falling in and out of love, **Yeah we are, in and out, but now, I'm sure it's always going to be out of love, but first did you ever love me, cuz it don't feel like it.  
**the same d*** problem, **You're same darn problem

**together all the while, together was never true to you, you only probably faked it**  
**you can never say never, **never say never, you've told me that before but I'm saying it now, Never try to get me back.  
**why we don't know when, **I don't know? Boy I'm sure I do, you're that bad boy everyone falls for, but I'm not falling into your traps anymore.  
**time and time again, **Time and Time again you'll break my heart no matter what.  
**younger now then we were before**  
**don't let me go, **YOU don't wanna let go.  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **shut up, you singing this isn't doing anything, just building my disgust of you.

**picture, you're the queen of everything, **Queen of everything? I don't think I am, then why would you do something behind my back? I'd be too perfect for anyone.  
**as far as the eye can see, **Then that isn't really far because do you even see me at all when I'm standing right in front of you?  
**under your command,** I try to command you, but do you follow?  
**i will be your guardian, **Guardian? I don't think so, you're the enemy, the attacker, the one who would never protect.  
**when all is crumbling, **Crumbling? I'm not crumbling, you are, because you've realized you mistake.  
**steady your hand**

**you can never say never**, I'm saying it, Never dream for me again.  
**why we don't know when, **You wish for me back soon, but you don't know when, I'll tell you, it's never.  
**time and time again, **you break, no more like tear my heart piece by piece, and it hurts too much.  
**younger now then we were before**  
**don't let me go,**  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **let go, you're being too conceited.

**we're falling apart, **yeah we are, and it'll never come back together  
**and coming together again and again, **no, that'll be never  
**we're coming apart, apart for ever.**  
**but we pull it together, **we did, not now.  
**pull it together, together again, **that was before this change, not anymore**.**

**don't let me go,**  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go**

**don't let me go,**  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go**

**don't let me go,**  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **  
**don't let me go, **I"ll let you go no matter what you do, cuz my heart will only hurt around you.

God, that was rather depressing, yet at the same time a little crazy. Did he really think he'd be able to get me back? I don't think so, he's far from that, and I'd say he's doing the job rather poorly, only making my hate, no sympathy for him to kick in, but not getting me to change my mind.

"Really, Kyle? Did you really just sing that?"

I was knocked out of my thoughts once Tom started speaking. I soon realized everyone was waiting for my response, but Tom seeing as how I wasn't toook a stand instead, and went right out and said that.

"What? Is something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just the fact that you don't seem to get Krissy will never take you go, and in case you haven't noticed, she's let you go already?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"A little slow are we? I guess so, let's see if this song helps you wake up a bit."

Right after that, Tom grabbed hold of a guitar, and was about to start singing and playing when I interrupted him.

"Uh Tom, you really don't need to do this for me, because I actually have two songs of my own I'd like to use to respond to him."

"No, this isn't to help you it's my song for him to get over himself and be a man."

Hm, Tom, always being so caring, like a great big brother towards me, I really am happy about it, so I just let him go, and soon enough he started to sing, another the Fray song, it's called All at Once

**Bold= Lyrics**  
Regular= Krissy's Interpretation on Kyle's expression

**There are certain people you just keep coming back to, **Realize it now Kyle, you keep coming back after you've broken my heart and try to repair it, but now, it's too late.  
**She is right in front of you,** I'm right in front of you, yet you don't care**.**  
**You begin to wonder could you find a better one, **Yeah, like all guys, think they always will deserve better, that's not true because guys are idiots, don't know how to treasure what thet've got  
**Compared to her now she's in question,** Hmm, what's with that sad face, you choose her over me.

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing, **I bet everyone would tell you this,  
**Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**, Hardest thing is probably letting me go, but then it's also the right thing, you hurt me too much, and you deserve it**.**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her, **You say you need me, but I don't think so anymore.  
**Maybe you started to compare to someone not there, **Someone not there, do you think that, I don't think you do.

**Looking for the right one you line up the world to find, **Yeah the perfect one, the one probably me now that you've realized, I'm not going back to you**.**  
**Where no questions cross your mind, **Nothing crossed your mind when you went to her, so why is your face so puzzled?  
**But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt, **I'm not going to wait for you because I'll just get hurt even more.  
**Much longer for you to sort it out, **you sort out your thing, but I won't go back to you**.**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing**  
**Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her**  
**Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**  
**Maybe you want it maybe you need it, **  
**Maybe it's all you're running from, **  
**Perfection will not come, **Perfection won't come, you can't have me any more, even though you want it.

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing**  
**Sometimes**  
**We'd never know what's wrong without the pain, the pain, **I've learned from it, now you get your taste  
**Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her**  
**Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there**  
**Maybe you want it maybe you need it**  
**Maybe it's all you're running from**  
**Perfection will not come**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her, You may need me, but it won't happen, I won't go back**  
**Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another,** you didn't lose me to another, you just lost me, and you've got to live with it.  
**To another**

Hmm, not bad Tom, fits rather perfectly.

"Thanks Tom, now it's my turn to respond, and it won't be pretty."

I took Tom's guitar, and began playing my heart out, and even though I don't want to admit it, I was about to cry right then and there, but I held it back.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**  
**Comes out just when you need it to**  
**As I paced back and forth all this time**  
**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on, the days drag on**  
**Stupid girl, I should have known**  
**I should have known**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**  
**And never really had a chance**  
**I had so many dreams about you and me**  
**Happy endings, now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees**  
**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**  
**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**  
**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**  
**This is a big world, that was a small town**  
**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse**  
**Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**Try and catch me now**  
**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**

I really couldn't take it, and so I held them back, and started the second song, a more powerful one, it's called Should've said No, and I'm sure Kyle will understand this, but others? Probably not.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**  
**The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone**  
**Yesterday I found out about you**  
**Even now just looking at you feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**  
**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**  
**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**  
**You shouldn've known that word**  
**'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**  
**I shouldn't be asking myself why**  
**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**  
**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**You can see that I've been crying**  
**And baby you know all the right things to say**  
**But do you honestly expect me to believe**  
**We could ever be the same**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**  
**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**  
**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**  
**You shouldn've known that word**  
**'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**  
**I shouldn't be asking myself why**  
**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**  
**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**I can't resist before you go tell me this**  
**Was it worth it? Was she worth this?**  
**No, no, no, no, no, no**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**  
**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**  
**You shouldn've known that word**  
**'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**  
**I shouldn't be asking myself why**  
**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**  
**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

I couldn't take it anymore, and so right after I finished the songs, I ran right out the door, to hear yelling of my name, but I didn't dare turn around, actually I was afraid Kyle would see me in tears, and I didn't want that.

I ran right out the door, and into a group of secretly listening "bad itchy girls" God, do they really have to be that nosy? Well, can't really think about that right now, and so I stormed right through them, just before Kyle could grab my arm, and then I started sprinting into the forest. I realized I wasn't faster than Kyle, so I looked above me, and saw the perfect spot to hide, up in the trees.

As soon as a got up, Kyle came running in, screaming my name. Stupid, I'm not going to respond, I'm not that stupid. Soon after, Kyle ran towards the other side of the forest, and everyone else was following as well, with Max and Tom in the back.

Wow, they must have thought I would be up in the trees, and once Kyle truly left the forest, I jumped from branch to branch until I was right on top of Fang and Angel, who were just right in front of Tom and Max, and then I firmly jumped to the ground.

They were at first really shocked, but then soon realized who I was, and enveloped me into a hug, and I can say, most all of my worries and thoughts went away, and right now I can truly say I'm happy.

After a while, they let go, and Angel was going to say something when someone interrupted,

"Um excuse me? Does anyone know if there's some kind of school around here?"

Hmm, this must be the new student, and I turned around to see... Oh my god, I knew him, and I quickly turned around, and when I turned around, with a composed face, he too realized who I was. This, was is some coindence to making my life better, but still this was one of Kyle's best friends before he moved right before tenth grade, and he was so nice, I almost fell for him like all the other girls had. Oh god, I really can't believe it.

Suddenly, I felt a nudge, and I looked up to see him right in front of me, and before either of us said something, Angel asked,

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah." I whispered back

Before anyone could ask another question, the "new" student said,

"Long time no see Krissy!"

Guess he really remembers me. I looked down, composed myself from this shock and then forced up a smile and said,

"It's nice to see you again, Jack."

"Right back at you."

* * *

_**Oooo, who is this new kid, and how it Max and the others don't know him? If you can guess why, which shouldn't be too hard, I'll give you a chapter for you to write, or you can give me a summary of a chapter you'd like me to write, and I'll put it into the story.**_

_**Until then, **_

_**I'm flying out!**_

_**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**_


	17. Contest Time to Those Who Wanna Join LM!

**Okay people! Time to join into my contest!!! I'm in search of lots of characters to be in my story, and I want any of my fans to join in Life's Meaning, and not just some random person I make up, because then, the person is way too perfect, so if you want to join this story, I would like you to do the following in a review for this chapter.**

**Write:**

**A Name You Want/Like: doesn't have to be your real name**

**Physical Traits: and in detail please, everyone right now seems to look about the same to me**

**Character Traits: unique ones, hobbies, what makes you special**

**Soulmate: You can do so, but you don't have to, and most likely, I won't wanna put so many pairings, and in doing so, you must also give me a description for that person as well, that is if you want that person to appear in the story.**

**Family Members: Can be made up, or based on your family, no need to be actually true**

**and,**

**Little bit about yourself, so I can write a description.**

**That's about it, oh and, if you want to have a special ability, which I'm only giving to another five people because almost everyone else in my story will have a special talent, write a list from two to five of your top choices.**

**That's it, and here's an example, which is me in Life's Meaning:**

******Krystal Lenning (goes by Krissy):  
**You know she's smart, and you know she's loyal, but did you know she keeps the best secrets hidden, and gives the best advice ever. Max's number one friend adviser. You may think you know everything about her, but actually, you don't, she's hiding a lot of things from everyone, even her family and closest friends.**  
****Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits:  
**Black-hair, dark brown eyes that look like black, they turn blue when she's extremely happy, skinny, strong, your "typical" Asian  
******Character Traits:  
**Loves swimming, reliable, loyal, caring, optimistic, plays piano, headstrong, selfless, but can be selfish at times  
**Soulmate: **  
Hmm, let's put it this way, Will was her ex, now she treats him like a overly close brother/sister relation, but her so called soulmate is Kyle  
******Family:  
**Siblings: Serena  
**Parents: **Mr. and Mrs. Lenning  
**Cousins: **Tom  
******Friends:  
**Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Sera, Pebble, Kyle, Will, Michael(Ehhh, not really), Georgie, Samy, Tom, later Lissa.  
**Power:**  
Controlling of all elements, like the goddess of power, has the ability to heal

**Okay that's about it, and I can't wait to see who you guys make-up, or are! oh yeah, grand prize goes to ten to fifteen people:**

**1)Your character goes into the story  
2)You can either write your own chapter, edited by me, and maybe someone else, that will be posted in one of the chapters of this story or you give me an idea you want in this story.  
3)The chance to know what the play Max and everyone is putting on before anyone know, except Tsparks158, just because he's cool like that, and gets to know before any of you all. No, JK, it's because he helps me think of ideas, and helps me think I may add!**

**Oh yeah, um if you already are a character in this story, and you know who you are, just review, unless you have this really cool character you want in this story, but I don't want**

**Tsparks158, Pebble, Sera, x0PapaRoach0x, or any other people I've already made this request to and have agreed to do so, but you are allowed the other two options, 2 and three, and realize only five other people besides Tsparks158 gets to know, and I'm telling you this play I'm writing is going to be great!!!**

**Okay, now, hurry to it and review!!! I wanna know who wants to join!**

**I'm out,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	18. Jack

**Thanks youXsetXmyXsoulXalight for story alerting my story!!!! YAY, I'm soo happy!**

**God, I just finished reading FANG today. It's soooooo sad, i was crying pretty bad, but I'm not mad at anyone, just the ending was way too sad. Oh god.**

**Okay, I'll go sob after I finish this chapter, and so, replies:**

**Pebble: Note this, I do things based on my life, so when it sometimes sounds like Unloved, thanks for reviewing always!  
nm-maximumride4eva: Nope, i've decided no pairing, but almost with Krissy.  
Jasper winked: YAY! You've reviewed, I love your reviews!**

**and,**

**Tsparks158: Hmm, soo funny you are.**

**Okay, I'm introducing Jack now!!!!**

***NOTE: MANY NEW CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, SO DON'T SAY I DID NOT TELL YOU!!!!***

**_Jack O'Carole:  
_**Funny, and hilarous, Jack's lived a wonderful life being an only child. He's real smart, and actually cares about how someone feels. At first he may seem real quiet, but really deep down he's truly really funny and loud, but most of all, he's loyal, and kind.  
_**Age: 17, junior**__**  
****Physical Traits:** Tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyes  
**Character Traits: Funny, loyal, sweet-loving, kind, serious at points **  
**Soulmate: None**  
**Family:** Siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. O'Carole  
**Friends: None so far coming from Maryland, everyone else in, and from New York.**_

**_Okay, storytime now, and back to who JACK truly is._**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: JACK_**

**_Jack's POV_**

She looks really familar. Where have I seen her before? I kept thinking. I knew I've met her somewhere, but I couldn't remember. I guess she did as well, because once she saw me, her eyes widened so much, and then she instantly turned away. I kept thinking who she was, and then I remembered. Her name is Krissy if I'm remembering right. I met Krissy in the first year in high school. Back then she was always smiling, always curious about anything, and I guess that's what most every guy saw in her, but they were all too shy to ask her out, just because they thought they would have been rejected. however, if I'm remembering right as well, she wouldn't have just plan rejected you, but she'd said something so kind but it was a rejection. Krissy now seemed really sad, and I couldn't help myself to thinking she got hurt.

I kept thinking back to freshmen year, which was two years ago, and remembered then she had been dating Will. Ha, I remember him. will was really kind, just like Krissy, but he was really funny as well. However, Krissy and will knew they weren't really meant for each other, and for a while, Krissy was single. Then, Kyle, one of my old good friends started having feelings for her since they were both in the same history class, but then the first semester was done, and he never had the chance to ask her out, and so he decided to try to forget Krissy, and so everytime Krissy wanted to say hi to him, he would pretend he didn't know her, when inside, he was killing himself.

Then one day, Erin, someone I don't prefer to talk to, came up to Kyle and literally forced Kyle to go out with her. I guess Kyle didn't really know what he was doing, and I'm pretty sure he thoguth Erin was like Krissy, but then he soon realized he was wrong, and so he was waiting to find a perfect time... Wait, a perfect time, don't tell me Kyle did that again to Krissy. oh god, let me please be wrong, Kyle really shouldn't have done that, he's making the same mistake again, and what's worst, Krissy is supposed to be for Kyle, that I can tell, so even though I fell for her as well as all the other guys, I'll only treat her like a younger sister.

Okay, when I looked up, I saw a little girl asking Krissy something, and she gave a nod, and then an answer that i think that meant a yes. Hmm, wonder what they're talking about. So, I walked towards them, and stopped about a few feet away from Krissy, and to see Krissy take a deep breath, and then looked up. I, on the other hand said,

"Long time no see Krissy!"

I soon realized she had been talking about me to that little girl, and Krissy seemed to force a smile. Oh god, I guess my guess is right, Kyle did break her heart, and that sucks.

"It's nice to see you again, Jack."

I couldn't help it but use the same instinctive answer when she said that everytime,

"Right back at you."

This time, Krissy really did smile. She remembers as well as I do. Ha, that's nice to know.

* * *

A Little Later, still Jack's POV, in their dorm along with Krissy, Tom, Fang, Max, and Angel.

Wow, I'm amazed. Krissy told me that all of her friends are actually going to the same school I'm going to as well. Guess I won't have too many strangers, seeing as how Kyle, Will, and Michael are all here, and Krissy as well. It's a real comfort to know I'll have some friends, and I'll eventually make even more. Great, fantastic, but then Krissy and I have lots to catch up about, and so, the six of us started up a conversation, when Kyle and the others returned. And boy, they sure did have a diversity of weird expressions.

* * *

Krissy's POV

I'm glad Jack came here as well. He was a lot of help when I was a freshman. But then he left, and I haven't contacted him since. We were in a pretty deep conversation with the five of us, and occasionally Angel would pop up and say a random question, but then that's Angel, but then Kyle and everyone came back. They all had very shocked faces, but it was Kyle's face that struck me the most. His face was soo puzzled, and shocked, and like happy from seeing both me and Jack. Ha! I laugh at myself, this is way too ironic. I mean right after Kyle "dumps" me, Jack comes in, and now when Jack is "in", Kyle comes back. Ha, that's soo funny!

Anyways, once everyone returned from shocking land, I told everyone,

"Okay, many of you don't know him, just because Jack, which is his name, if you haven't guessed already, had moved at the end of freshmen year, and so you guys didn't know me until sophomore year, so you didn't ever get a chance to meet him. Anyways, well, like I've said, this is Jack, and he moved to, Maryland, right Jack?" I don't think I'm remembering very well these days, I'm too sidetracked. God, stupid Kyle, messing with my feelings, making my life worse than it should be.

Everyone was pretty cool with Jack, but I guess Kyle had something else in his mind, and I'm pretty sure it was a type of jealousy. Ha, serves him right, get that Kyle. I mean Kyle really shouldn't be jealouxs, but then again he really is slow, and I'm kind of shocked he hasn't guessed my feelings since he has been with me for a while now, but I won't ever admit this to him, but I still have my feelings for him, but I think he needs to actually learn how hard it was for me, but in the end I'll forgive, just because I can't hate anyone for long.

Jack still had some things he wanted to talk with me and Kyle, so we moved to different room, after I told Max where I was going, but Max wanted to go as well, and then if you realize, Fang also followed! Ha, Fang may seem so unemotional, but he is totally the opposite, he just doesn't show it, just because he knows he'll be inertwined with lots of drama. Lucky Fang, he actually can hide his feelings, unlike me. I wish I could.

I figured Jack didn't really change much, and so this is how our conversation went with Jack, Kyle, Max, Fang, and me, later Tom comes in as well.

Jack: So how has your lives been while I was gone.

Kyle: Not bad, mostly rather peaceful, nothing bad like while you were here.

Jack: Really?

Me: Don't listen to Kyle, he's just saying that because he doesn't wanna say all the other stuff he did to me, but then again I don't want to remember either.

Jack: Well that sucks for you,*whispers to me* how do live with it, Kyle being so bad to you?

Me: Well, I don't, well, actually not anymore. He really did hurt my heart.

Jack started thinking about something. It seems a bit weird, like he knew something I didn't know, and Kyle didn't know. Like a sort of understanding of something, but I, obviously didn't know what he was thinking about.

Max: Hey Jack, I have a question for you."

Jack: Huh? Oh yeah, sure, go ahead and ask.

Max: Well, i was wondering why did you move, then come back?

Jack: Oh that. Ha, it's kind of hard to explain. Originally my parents thought moving to Maryland would help me get into a better college, but then it turned out I really didn't like Maryland. It just wasn't fit for me. However, my parents actually found a good job over there, and so right now I"m living with my aunt and uncle. I like it better here, not as temperature changing.

Fang: I've heard over in Maryland when it's hot, it's like really hot, and when it's cold, it's really cold. Is that what you mean by temperature changing?

Jack: Yeah, that's what I mean, and I really can't stand it.

Me: Well, I'm glad you're back, you really were a help when I needed it.

Enter Tom, and he said,

Tom: Hey Krissy, oh wow, looks like a party.

Me: Ha, ha tom. So funny. Not really, but what'd you need?

Tom: Oh I was just wondering where you went, didn't see you in the other room.

Me: Oh, you really need to stop being so protective or me Tom, I can take care of myself, well, that is usually.

Tom: See? You say usually, not always, so I still look after you.

Me: *shakes my head* *laughs* I'm speechless. How about you come in, don't just stand in the doorway?

Tom: Oh yeah, sure. *he enters* So what you guys talking about?

Kyle: Stop being so caring. You really aren't that nice Tom.

Tom: oh really? How well do you know me?

Kyle: It doesn't matter, it just matters that you're pretending to be really nice.

Me: Oh and like you should be saying this, cause last I checked you were the one breaking my heart.

Jack: Wait? What exactly is going on?

Tom: You don't wanna know. Kyle was being a bad boy again. Breaking Krissy's heart another time.

JAck: You're kidding me right?

Me: No, he's not kidding you. My heart, right here *puts fist to heart*, hurts a lot, just because Kyle loves to turn and twist it around all the way he wants.

Kyle: No, that's not right..

Jack: Kyle, just don't speak. Do you really not remember what you did before? You're doing the exact same thing, but this time is more severe, are you crazy, why don't you learn from your mistakes?

Kyle: what mistake, I didn't do this before.

Jack: Are you sure, do you really not remember what you did to Erin, making her worse than she already was?

Realization dawned onto Kyle, but I was totally confused?

Me: Wait, Kyle's done this before?

Jack: Yes he has, but I'm not telling you. Kyle needs to say it himself, when he's ready, but then I'm afraid it'll be to late.

With that, Jack walks out shaking his head, Kyle slouching on a bed, looking like he's about to cry, and everyone else, they were just in plain shock. I on the other hand, had no idea what just happened, but then I raced out of the room to find Jack.

I need to know what he was talking about. What was he talking about?

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for now. I know it's pretty short, but I should leave it at that. Jack knows everything, and soon Tom will as well, but it'll stay a mystery for everyone else, especially Krissy. Well, next chapter will be about the actual first day of the school, and this matter will be introduced again later.**_

**_Pebble: I'll put her in the next chapter, 'kay?_**

**_Okay, I'm flying out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	19. Final LM Character List

_**Okay guys! I've planned for a while, and I've came to a conclusion to the number of people in this story, and what they're relationships are to others, so I'm giving you a description of every character in this story, and no more new characters, there are way too many, I can't even remember them all. Oops, my bad! Anyways, I hope this newly made description of what, 37 characters, is useful to your benefit. Okay, most everyone you already know, but there are a few adjustments to them as well. I"m expecting good reviews as well, and don't just use this chapter as a waste, you'll learn a lot of information.**_

_**Oh yeah, these people are the main characters, besides Ms. Burling and the teachers in the school that you'll get used to as well! Well, let's get started now!**_

**_First off, these are the stuff I'm introducing to you about the character, with a quick explanation of each topic:_**

**_Name: _**No duh, it's the thing they go by, you know, like first and last name**_  
Who He or She is: _**What's special about this person. What makes this person, this person.**_  
Age: _**Understandable, no need for explanation**_  
Physical Traits: _**Another obvious one, what they look like on the outside (ex. blond hair, freckles, etc.**_  
Characteristics: _**How this person acts. (ex. loyal, kind, warm-hearted, etc.)**_  
Hobbies: _**What this person likes doing(ex. reading, writing, singing, etc.)  
**Likes: **Stuff she thinks is best found in a person  
**Dislikes: **Something she doesn't like.**_  
Status: _**One of the following: Single, In a Relationship w/ (Name of Person)**_  
Soulmate: _**Whom this person should be with.**_  
"Talent": _**Only some people have a talent, and some people may have more than others, so yeah, I'm a bit biased, but I can't make everyone special! OKay, what this "talent" is, it's a power someone has, a special element they can control, and something that is a natural ability, but most people can't have (ex. flying, healing, reading minds, breathing underwater, etc.)**_  
Family: _**Uh, obvious, no description for you guys!**_  
Friends: _**Again, obvious, you can figure it out by yourself.

The RIDE/MARTINEZ Family:

**Maximum Ride(Max): **  
Brought up in a family of five, Max is the oldest, and the true "mom" of the family. Dr. Martinez is their mother, but, both Jeb and Dr.M don't have loads of time to spend with them, so Max is, according to her siblings, their mother. Max may seem indestructible, but really she isn't. She is strong, and dependable, but not a brick wall that one assumes can't be broken down. "Live life to the fullest", is Max's life rule  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, 5' 5"; skinny but muscular. Long, dirty-blonde hair; aqua-green eyes**  
Characteristics: **Loyal; Warm-hearted; Motherly/Nurturing; Mature; Sporty; Agile; Curious; Resolute  
**Hobbies: **Sports; Acting**  
Likes: **N/S (Nothing special)**  
Dislikes: **People who are bossy, rude, unorganized, and late. EXPLOSIVES!!!!**  
Status: **In a Relationship w/ Fang**  
Soulmate: **Fang  
**"Talent": **Blending Fates(Ice, Stone, Lava, Wind, and Electric), ability to fly**  
Family: **Jeb, Dr.M, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle*sort of*, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Iggy:  
**Grown up as the second oldest in the Ride family, Iggy has learned to be the best cook around, even if he was born blind. He may seem rather silly most of the time, but when you get to know him, he sure ain't anything like that for he really is a mature guy, who likes to play and joke around. He cares about his family, and is willing to do anything for them. "Think of others before myself", is his life rule.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, 6'; May seem just skinny, but he is full of muscle; Golden blonde hair; blue eyes  
**Characteristics: **Silly; Sarcastic; Responsible; Understanding; Strong; Honest**  
Hobbies: **Cooking; Building anything; Explosives  
**Likes: **Explosives  
**Dislikes: **People who are selfish, rude, hesitant, and unhonest.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **Nudge  
**"Talent": **Lava; Ability to Walk through Fire  
**Family: **Jeb, Dr.M, Max, Ella, Gazzy, Angel**  
Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Ella:  
**When you first glance, all you see is a pretty figure, and someone who really cares about you, but you learn that you made a terrible mistake. Ella is very kind, but she also can be very mean in times when she wants to get what she wants. Her normal figure though is to get everyone out of the dumps. "Optimism is the key to happiness", is Ella's life rule.  
**Age: **16, high school sophomore  
**Physical Traits:** Medium Height, 5'1"; Rather skinny, but not too skinny; Short, blonde hair; brown eyes**  
Characteristics: **Caring; Straight-forward; Dramatic; Stubborn; Selfish **  
Hobbies: **Dancing  
**Likes: **N/S**  
Dislikes: **Snuck-ups**  
Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None, but she will be dating Kyle, whom treats her like a substitute for Krissy  
**"Talent": **None  
**Family: **Jeb, Dr.M, Max. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Gazzy:  
**Iggy's side-by-side prankster buddy. Gazzy is very protective of his family, even though he is almost the youngest of the family. He sometimes thinks that only Iggy and himself are the main guys of the family, where as Jeb, their father is hardly around, so no one, even Sympathetic Gazzy and Angel don't really like their biological father. "Play, joke, and have fun in life, but you'll still have to do some work", is Gazzy's life rule.  
**Age: **14, middle school eighth grade  
**Physical Traits: **Replica of Iggy, just shorter and more childish, 5'**  
Characteristics: **Protective; Eager; Loving/Warm; Serious at points; Silly  
**Hobbies: **Cracking jokes; Helping Iggy build stuff, especially explosives  
**Likes: **Explosives  
**Dislikes: **People who are selfish, greedy, uncaring, and demanding.  
**Status: **Single, and plans to stay that way for a while.  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Fire; Ability to burn people from within their bodies.  
**Family: **Jeb, Dr.M, Max, Iggy, Ella, Angel  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Angel:  
**The youngest amongst the Ride family, but sometimes seems like the oldest, for her mind thinks like a responsible adult, probably from the influence and ability to read other people's thoughts. Angel is what she is known to be, an angel, but she isn't just an angel, she's also very clever and sly. "Do what you need to do, and don't let others do it for you", is her life rule.  
**Age: **13, middle school seventh grade  
**Physical Traits: **Replica of Max, just a lot shorter, 4' 11"**  
Characteristics:** Clever; Quick; Mature; Responsible; Selfless**  
Hobbies: **Dancing; Singing  
**Likes: **Flowers and bows**  
Dislikes: **People who are cruel, impatient, rude, and pushy**.  
Status: **Single, and is staying that way.  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Winging Bend(psychic, air and wind); ability to read minds and control them**  
Family: **Jeb, Dr.M, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy**  
Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle*sort of*, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**The WRIGHT Family:**

**Fang:  
**Known as Mr. Silent, aka Calm and Quiet one, Fang tends not to talk a lot. In the beginning, Fang may seem just to be unemotional and quiet, but actually he's very emotional, but just doesn't show it when he doesn't need to. You'll soon be able to see that Fang is very protective of his siblings, and the Ride family, for they are just like family as well. Everyone teases Fang and Max and that they'll some day get married, but Max and Fang deny it, even if they do have feelings for each other. "Do what you've got to do," is the rule Fang goes by for life.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, 6'3"; Very muscular; Black, baggy hair; Onyx colored eyes.  
**Characteristics: **Caring; Quiet; Thoughtful; Loyal; Respectful  
**Hobbies:** Drawing; Singing; Acting; Sports**  
Likes: **N/S**  
Dislikes: **People who talk too much, and piss people off too much.  
**Status: **In a Relationship w/ Max  
**Soulmate: **Max  
**"Talent": **Soul (Light and Dark); Turn invisible/ camoflague**  
Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Wright, Georgie, Nudge  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle*sort of*, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Georgie:  
**The middle one from his family, Georgie looks up to his brother like his role model. though not as quiet as Fang, Georgie is rather quiet, but very kind to those he loves. He cares for everyone around him, including family and friends. Though he may seem small and maybe a little short, he is very strong, and isn't afraid of anything, and will put up against anything when someone tries to hurt one of his loved ones. "Nothing is really scary if you believe nothing is scary," is the rule Georgie lives by.  
**Age: **15, high school freshman  
**Physical Traits: **Medium height, 5' 3"; Strong and Skinny; Black short hair; Brown eyes**  
Characteristics:** Warm; loyal; funny; Intelligent; Understanding  
**Hobbies:** Soccer; Reading  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who seem to be cold-blooded.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Air; Gliding in the air(like in chinese drama when people seem to fly)  
**Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Wright, Fang, Nudge**  
Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle*sort of*, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Nudge:  
**Aka Motor-Mouth. Nudge loves talking, give her one word, and she'll give you a book about it. Though she talks a lot and seems to blabber a lot as well, she has a very firm opinion and she will speak her mind when she needs to, but sometimes it seems like she can't stop talking. Frequently enough, someone will have to force her to stop, and she may not be happy about it though. "Speak your mind" is the rule of life Nudge follows.  
**Age: **16, high school sophomore  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, 5'2"; Skinny, good body shape; Long brown eyes; Dark Chocolate Brown Colored eyes, Pretty  
**Characteristics: **Talkative; Strong; Mildly Bossy; Easily Frustrated; Caring  
**Hobbies: **Shopping; Talking  
**Likes: **Shopping; Talking  
**Dislikes: **People who are dead silent, hestiant in their opinion.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **Iggy  
**"Talent": **Stone; Forcing someone to speak the truth  
**Family: **Mr and Mrs. Wirght, Fang, Georgie  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Kyle*sort of*, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Bridget(not Brigid)

**The LENNING/SPARKINGTON Family:**

**Krissy Lenning:  
**Fends for herself, and anyone she loves. Krissy is a very respectable person in most minds, for everyone says she gives the best advice, and seems to truly understand you. You may think you understand her every action, but you really don't know what she's been through, and how she came to become the person she is now. She's the one who's the true meaning of life, but no one listens to her, thinking she wouldn't know anything. She keeps things to herself, and because of that, she writes a lot, and everything she's feeling is put into her writing. "Live with it, even if you don't like the consequence. What's done is done, you can't take it back now", is Krissy's life rule.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Medium height, 5'1"; Skinny but Strong; Long dark brown hair, with lighter streaks of golden brown at the tips; Lavender-blue eyes; according to herself not that pretty.**  
Characteristics: **Modest; Honest; Straight-forward; Perseverent; Reverent  
**Hobbies: **Drawing; Swimming; Piano; Singing; Acting; Guitar; Writing**  
Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who are disrespectful, not responsible, bossy and hestiant.**  
Status: **Single, but will go out w/ Jack, but in the end will go back to Kyle  
**Soulmate: **Kyle(remember they are connected)  
**"Talent": **Element Bender (all elements, Lava, Fire, Ice, Water, Stone, Earth, Wind, Air, Electric, Thunder, Dark, Light, Psychic); The Healer; being able to transform into a phoenix(fire/air form), and a mermaid(water form)  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Lenning, Serena, Tom(cousin)  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle(not at the moment), Bridget(not Brigid)

**Serena Lenning:  
**Keeps quiet mostly, but she has a very high spirit. She doesn't play much of a role in the entire story, but in some points, she's the one who knows how to help everyone when they are down, so in a way, Serena is a sort of Counselor to everyone. "Follow your instinct" is her rule of life that she follows.  
**Age: **18, high school senior  
**Physical Traits: **Rather short, 5'; Skinny yet strong; Long dark brown to black hair; Blue eyes; Rather Pretty**  
Characteristics: **Patient; Honest; Creative; Clever; Humble  
**Hobbies:** Drawing; Martial Arts; Swimming; Piano  
**Likes: **Anything fuzzy and cute.**  
Dislikes: **People who are rude, stubborn, cold, and harsh.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Wind; Flying  
**Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Lenning, Krissy, Tom(cousin)  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle(not at the moment), Bridget(not Brigid)

**Tom Sparkington:  
**A really nice guy, considering he's been rather lonely for a while. Stays with Krissy the most, but he finally warmed up with everyone, but still he's most comfortable aorund Krissy, Max, Fang, and Angel, but since Kyle has broken Krissy's heart, he's rather protective over Krissy, and a little too harsh with Kyle. Still he's usually very funny to hang around with, and gives very good advice as well. He'll fight for his friends, not afraid to get his hands dirty. A sucker for kids younger then 5. Sad but true."Live for the here and now, not the then or when" is the rule he lives by.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Shorter than tall, but taller than short, 5' 9" ; average build, not wirey but a little muscular; Buzzed brown hair, Blue eyes; handsome(not dropdead, but you know, average)  
**Characteristics: **Funny; Protective; Sweet(when he knows you really well); Intelluctual; Confident  
**Hobbies: **Playing Guitar; Music; Helping others; Basketball; Writing**  
Likes: **People who stick up for others. People who are funny and smart.  
**Dislikes: **People who criticize others behind the back, are spoiled, and bully others.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Fate Elements(Fire, Water, Earth, Air)/Electric; Resurrection  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Sparkington, Michael "Doc", Krissy(cousin), Serena(cousin)  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle(not at the moment), Bridget(not Brigid)

**The Three Musketeers (part of Max's group):**

**Seraphina Windbrook (Sera):  
**Speaks up for her friends, but mostly keeps to herself. She's very loyal to her friends, and will give input to those who need help. She may be quiet, but when she talks, she has a really deep meaning, and will be mad when you don't listen to her while she's speaking. "Good will raise over the evil" is the rule she lives by.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Medium Height, 4'9"; Skinny; Brown hair; Blue eyes.  
**Characteristics:** Sweet-loving; Simple-minded; Loyal; Honest; Caring  
**Hobbies: **Writing; Drawing**  
Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who are stuck-ups.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate:** None  
**"Talent": **Dark  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Windbrook, Pebble  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle"Sort of", Bridget(not Brigid)

**Persephone Twinsbrook (Pebble):  
**Talks a lot, but not as much as Nudge. Very supportive, and loyal. The middle one from the Three Musketeers, and the proudest!  
**Physical Traits: **Medium Height, 4'10"; Skinny; Brown hair; aqua-green eyes.  
**Characteristics: **Talkative; Speaks her mind; Persistant; Creative; Jolly  
**Hobbies: **Writing  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who don't give input when she asks for it.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Light  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Windbrook, Sera  
**Friends:** Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle"Sort of", Bridget(not Brigid)

**Huiru:  
**The oldest of the Three Musketeers, and probably the most mature one of the three. She doesn't care being the way she is, and doesn't get embarassed very often. She'll go against you if you piss her off and make her change into a totally different person. "Make me mad, and I'll hurt you" is the rule she lives by. She just moved to the US for why, you'll learn later, so she'll live with Sera's family, but now she'll be in the school with everyone else.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Medium Height, 4'10"; Skinny but strong; black and dark brown hair; Dark brown eyes.  
**Characteristics: **Outgoing; Hyper; Unforgiving; Sporty; Self-conscious**  
Hobbies: **Music; art; Books; Trumpet/Piano  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who are backstabbers and people who act cool.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Psychic  
**Family: **Older brother  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle, Bridget(not Brigid)

**The REILLY Family:**

**Brigid Reilly:  
**Hmm, I don't have much to say about her, what do you think she???? Of course, a freakin' whore!  
**Age: **18, high school senior  
**Physical Traits: **Blondie, Skinny, weakling, any ordinary person could probably beat her up.  
**Characteristics: **Bossy; Speaks her mind; Rude; Flirty; Preppy  
**Hobbies: **Cheerleading; Flirting  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who go against her, or block her way of success.  
**Status:** Single  
**Soulmate:**None**  
****Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Reilly, Lissa  
**"Talent":** NONE  
**Friends: **Lynn, Jessi, Remy, Erin, Sam, Devin, Asher, Adam

**Lissa:  
**You're going to have to feel bad for her some time. Lissa's sister, Brigid is the total influence. Lissa grew up through Brigid's preppy girl life, since she was little. Lissa isn't a WHORE, it's just her sister's influence. She ends up running away from home, and accidently meets Krissy and Max in a store, all alone, and what do they do?? Take her of course, they arent meanies.  
**Age:** 17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Red-head; skinny, but at least a little strong; Blue eyes  
**Characteristics: **Outgoing; Sporty; Tomboyish(not the typical flirty Lissa we know); Strong; Persistant  
**Hobbies:** Cheerleading, but rathers Running  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **Brigid, and anyone preppy and rude.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **Wishes for Fang, but isn't insane for him.  
**"Talent": **Shield(and defensive and strong invisible wall that keeps people out, only if she lets them in)  
**Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Reilly, Brigid  
**Friends:** Lynn, Jessi, Remy, Erin, Sam, Devin, Asher, Adam(All of them are fake friends), except Remy, Krissy

**Extras in MAX's group:**

******Samantha Pappas (Samy):**  
A very enthusiastic human. She hates shopping with a fiery passion. She wants to be a famous rock artist when she grows up. Loves her friend very much. Very talkative and loves to read. Her role in this story is rather a peacemaker, along with Krissy. "Don't stress out too much" is the rule Samy goes by!  
******Physical Traits**: Curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights, eyes that change color according to mood (good mood-blue green, bad mood-blue grey), tan skin, not skinny or chubby but normal weight, pretty but not beautiful  
******Characteristics:** Loyal; Talkative; Optimistic**  
Hobbies: **Writing; Music  
**Likes: **Rock Music, books  
**Dislikes: **People who are boring.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Earth; Seeing the Future**  
Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Pappas, but close friends call them Peter and Johanne  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, SJ, Kyle, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Sarah Jayne Hawkins (SJ):  
**SJ is very shy and keeps to herself (kind of like Fang), but if you get her mad she'll go off on you. Many think she is very pretty, but she normally turns them down when they ask her out. SJ is very smart and likes history (particularly World War I and World War II). She was offered to skip to college in her sophomore year, but she chose to stay in high school. She has no musical talent, but is very good at soccer. She is also very trustworthy and honest (when she gives you her word, she means it).**  
****Age: **17, high school junior**  
Physical Traits:** Short (just past her shoulders) blonde (almost the color of gold) hair. Russet (tan) skin color. Blazing green eyes that turn red when control the weather. Really skinny but average height (5'7"). Is VERY strong, but only uses her strength in an emergency.  
**Characteristics: **Shy; Trustworthy; Honest; Sporty; Clever**  
Hobbies: **Soccer  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Control the Weather and run at the speed of light  
**Family: **SJ's parents are divorced (Todd and Amanda) and Todd is in the army, so she never sees him (she thinks he may be dead). Amanda is always at work traveling and is maybe home two days each month. SJ is very mature for her age (dealing with her parents situation) and she likes being alone. She has two older brothers, Seth (would be 26) and Jace (21), but Seth died when he was 25 in a car accident. Jace occasionally visits (but when he does, he is super nice to her), but he lives in Boston, Massachusetts.  
**Friends:** Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Abby, Kyle, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Kyara Capton:  
**She looks up to Krissy like Krissy is her role model. Though she follows Krissy around a lot, her spirit is very different. Kyara usually is rather hyper, but kind and listens to anyone when they are down. Her rule that she follows is, "No one can bring you down, only you can."  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits:** Short, 4'7"; Regular body size; Dirty blonde hair; Brown eyes  
**Characteristics: **Hyper; Shy; Insecure; Crazy; Loyal  
**Hobbies: **N/S  
**Likes: **Anything  
**Dislikes: **Anything boring.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Capton  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Abby, Kyle, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Abigail Smith(Abby):  
**An adopted child, but her brother is blood related, for being they both were taken into custody by the orphanages. Normally very quiet but becomes very loud once you've set her on fire. Now, she goes by Smith, for her parent's last name is Smith "I"m not weird, just different" is the rule she goes by!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **tall very tall 5'10 or something,long hair, brown eyes  
**Characteristics: **Loud; Silent; Crazy(in a good way); Gets hyper over nothing; Evil/horrible to those who she hates; Chatty/talkative.  
**Hobbies: **Reading  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who pity her for being adopted.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent":** None**  
Family:** Mr. and Mrs. Smith  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Kyle, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Bridget Ninjaya:**  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits:** 5'3", long black hair; Brown eyes  
**Characteristics: **Ditzy, but smart; Bubbly; Creative; Intellectual; Quick/Clever**  
Hobbies: **Reading; Track  
**Likes:** Animals; Music**  
Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Ninjaya, Tenecia  
**Friends: **Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Sera, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, Michael, Will, Jack, Cameron, Kyara, Kyle

**The "Bad Itches", according to MAX:**

**Erin Brooks:  
**She's not as mean as you think, but then again she can be! She was Kyle's girlfriend, but now, no more of them two! "Get what you want anyway" is the rule she follows.  
Age: 17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Smooth light brown hair, blue eyes, rather tall  
**Characteristics: **Rather nice; smart; insecure; Sporty  
**Hobbies: Lax(Lacrosse)  
Likes: N/S  
Dislikes: N/S  
Status: single  
Soulmate: **She wants Kyle to be it  
"Talent": None  
**Family: **Siblings: None  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Brooks  
**Friends: **Remy, Lissa, Brigid, Jessi, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher, Lynn

******Julie Earnings(Lynn):  
**Julie, loves the name Lynn(everyone calls her Lynn), before Krissy was Will's girlfriend, was Will's ex-girlfriend, but because she was too pushy, Will broke up with Lynn, and started dating Krissy, so, Lynn hates Krissy. "Express yourself" is the rule she follows in life.  
******Age: **17, high school junior  
******Physical Traits: **Black, short hair, rather short, skinny though**  
****Characteristics: **Snobby, protective, very stressed; Creative; Stubborn  
**Hobbies: **Drawing Manga**  
Likes: **Manga  
**Dislikes: **People who 'shove' her around all the time  
**Status: **Single  
******Soulmate: **She believed it was Will, and still believes it  
**"Talent": **None  
******Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Earning  
******Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Jessi, Erin, Remy, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher

**Jessica Maidling(Jessi):  
**Jessi, the best cheerleader for the juniors. She, even though Brigid doesn't admit it, is the most popular kid in school, and believes she can get everything, and everyone to be hers, including Fang.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown hair, skinny, but strong, rather short, brown eyes  
**Characteristics: **Laughs at any mistake(hers, or anyone elses), born Leader, good actor; Strong; Outgoing  
**Hobbies: **Singing; Cheerleading  
**Likes:** N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who boss others around.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **Even though almost every girl wants Fang, this girl wants Iggy.  
**"Talent": **None**  
Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Maidling  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Erin, Remy, Sam, Devin, Kevin, Asher, Lynn

**Remy Hills:  
**One of the nicest girls around, but she got swarmed into the world of evilness, and now she can't get out of it, but she tries! Remy has always lived in the wrong world, and soon after Lissa is kicked out by Brigid, Remy goes out too, but with much hardship, but gets out due to Krissy and MAx's help. "Everything will come to an end, good or bad," is the rule she follows in life.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, tall  
**Characteristics: **Kind, gullible, intelligent; outgoing; Joyful  
**Hobbies: **Cheerleading  
**Likes:** N/S  
**Dislikes: **Being trapped.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **She's chasing Michael, but he isn't interested, and in the end she gets the picture, but she'll go for Jack!  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Just Mr. Hills, no mom :(  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Sam, Devin, kevin, Asher, Kyle, Michael

**The GOOD BOYS:**

******Kyle Clemingon:  
**Kyle, a sweet charming boy, is on the high school track team. Kyle used to like Erin, but since she turned hime down on homecoming, he hasn't felt that way anymore. Then he met Krissy in his history class, and they instantly became like best friends. Soon, Kyle started dating her, and now Erin hates Krissy for it. HOwever, their love life is totally mixed up right now. "You can bypass physical pain, but not emotional" is the rule he follows.  
******Age: **17, high school junior  
******Physical Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, tall**  
****Characteristics:** Sweet, charming, friendly, honest, funny  
**Hobbies: **LAX; XCountry(cross country)  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single, but will date Ella(replacement of Krissy)**  
****Soulmate: **Pretty much Krissy!!!  
**"Talent": **Ice  
******Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Clemingon  
******Friends:** Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Michael, will, Jack, Cameron, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, SJ, Kyara, Abby, Bridget(not Brigid)

******Michael Tuskin:  
**Like Kyle, he is on the high school track team. Michael near Krissy in elementary school, but they didn't go to the same middle school, so things between them are rather awkward! One thing pretty weird about him is that even at this age, he's never felt any lust for someone, and he's still not interested in any girls! "Go for what you want" is the rule he follows!  
******Age:** 17, high school junior  
******Physical Traits: **Tall, skinny, strong, blonde-short hair, brown eyes  
******Characteristics: **Funny, kind, intelligent; silly; Optimistic**  
****Hobbies:** Running; Helping others  
******Likes: **N/S  
******Dislikes: **People who don't care about anyone.  
******Status: **Single  
******Soulmate: **None  
******"Talent": **None  
******Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Tuskin  
******Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Kyle, Will, Jack, Cameron, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, SJ, Kyara, Abby, Bridget(not Brigid)

******William Mellings(Will):  
**Used to date Lynn, but because of her sluttyness, he dumped her, and started dating Krissy, but eventually, they figured they were fit more to be friends, but now they act like really close brother and sisters, so Kyle gets jealous sometimes, but still considers Will his friend! "Use your time wisely, you'll regret it if you don't." is the rule he follows.**  
****Age: **17, high school junior**  
****Physical Traits:** Blonde, bushy hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny**  
****Characteristics: **athletic, kind, caring; Intelluctual; Honest**  
Hobbies: **Baseball; Basketball; Sports  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes:** N/S  
**Status: **Single  
******Soulmate: **None  
******Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Mellings, Katherine(his sister, not important in the story though)  
**"Talent": **None  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Michael, Kyle, Jack, Cameron, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, SJ, Kyara, Abby, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Jack O'Carole:**  
Funny, and hilarous, Jack's lived a wonderful life being an only child. He's real smart, and actually cares about how someone feels. At first he may seem real quiet, but really deep down he's truly really funny and loud, but most of all, he's loyal, and kind. "You live in a world of mixed feelings, pick the ones you want" is the rule of life Jack follows!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyes  
**Characteristics:** Funny, loyal, sweet-loving, kind, serious at points  
**Hobbies:** Track  
**Likes: **Track  
**Dislikes: **People who are full of themself, and lie.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Water  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. O'Carole  
**Friends: **Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Michael, Kyle, Cameron, Will, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, SJ, Kyara, Abby, Bridget(not Brigid)

**Cameron Scaling:  
**He was homeschooled for most of the year, so he truly doesn't know anyone, but he's very friendly and makes friends very easily. Sometimes for being homeschooled, Cameron doesn't know what some people are talking about, but that doesn't really matter. "Nothing can embarass you, only you can" is the rule he follows in life.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Red hair; Brownish red eyes, tall, skinny  
**Characteristics: **Silly; Hardworking; Persistant; Crazy(in a good way); Hyper at points  
**Hobbies: **Track  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes:** People who are demanding.  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None  
**"Talent": **Heal  
**Family:** MR. and Mrs. Scaling  
**Friends:** Max, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Georgie, Nudge, Krissy, Serena, Tom, Michael, Kyle, Jack, Will, Sera, Pebble, Huiru, Samy, SJ, Kyara, Abby, Bridget(not Brigid), John

**The BAD BOYS:**

**Samuel Fields (Sam):  
**Some idiot who's obsessed with Max, and tries to get her heart, but obviously her heart is for Fang, not Sam!!! "Keep trying even if you fail." Is what he follows!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown hair, golden eyes, tall, strong  
**Characteristics: **Stupid, persistent, stubborn; Joyful; Silly  
**Hobbies: Soccer; Basketball  
Likes: Max  
Dislikes: N/S  
Status: Single  
Soulmate: **Wants Max, but nope!  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Fields  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Remy, Devin, Kevin, Asher

**Devin Larn:  
**Has a twin brother names Adam, but they are total opposites. One nice, one mean, can you guess who's who? Well, Devin is a freak, and Adam well, isn't as bad. "I have to get what I want" is the rule he follows for life.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **dark-brown hair, brown eyes, short  
**Characteristics: **Hyper; Crazy; Loyal; Stubborn  
**Hobbies: **N/S  
**Likes: **Lissa  
**Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **He likes Lissa.  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Mr. Larn(no mom), Adam  
**Friends: **Brigid, Lissa, Sam, Asher, Lynn, Jessi, Erin, Erica, Remy

**Adam Larn:  
**One of the nicest mean boys around that you could find. He's got a weak spot for love, and he's really sensitive too even though he tries to put on a tough face! He seems really social, but actually he only trusts three people, Sam, Devin, and Asher, oh and Krissy, but she doesn't really talk to him that much!  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **brown soft hair, brown eyes, shortish  
**Characteristics: **friendly, funny, intelligent, nice  
**Hobbies: **LAX  
**Likes:** N/S  
**Dislikes: **People who don't know what they're talking about.  
**Status:** Single  
**Soulmate: **Wishes he could have Krissy!  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Mr. Larn(no mom), Devin  
**Friends: **Sam, Asher

******Asher Finn:  
**He loves sports, and he's really cool, only if he wasn't a freak like all of the other boys here. He's someone who clings onto you and never lets go, just like leeches, so don't mess with him. "Life is for fun, so live your life to the best" is the rule he follows for life.  
******Age: **17, high school junior**  
****Physical Traits: **black hair, brown eyes, tall  
******Character **Traits: athletic, weird, clingy  
******Hobbies:** Sports  
******Likes: **N/S  
******Dislikes: **People who are boring and dull.  
******Status:** Single  
******Soulmate: **He wants Ella, but may not get her.  
******"Talent": **None  
******Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Finn**  
****Friends: **Adam, Sam, Devin, Brigid, Lissa, Lynn, Jessy, Erin, Erica, Remy

**Extras:**

**James Cariole:  
**Krissy's middle school friend, but had to move. However on the very last day of middle school, he asked her out, but Krissy was too shocked, and then rejected he flat out, so now even though he still has feelings for her, things are rather awkward when they meet again. "Working 24/7 isn't great, but you've got to learn." is the rule James follows.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Tall and skinny; short blond hair; blue eyes  
**Characteristics: **Hardworking; Teacher's Pet; Aggressive; Weird kind of Silly; Bookworm  
**Hobbies: **Reading; Computer Programming  
**Likes: **N/S  
**Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None, but yearns for Krissy  
**"Talent":** None  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Cariole**  
Friends: **None for now.

**John Basilik:  
**Cameron's old time friend. Nothing too special about him, just going to be part of the play.  
**Age: **17, high school junior  
**Physical Traits: **Medium height; Skinny; BLue eyes; blond  
**Characteristics: **Silly; Sporty; Outgoing; Caring; Funny  
**Hobbies: **Sports  
**Likes:** N/S  
**Dislikes: **N/S  
**Status: **Single  
**Soulmate: **None, but will want Max for a while.  
**"Talent": **None  
**Family: **Mr. and Mrs. Basilik  
**Friends: **Cameron for now.

**Xavier Dillards:  
**The so-called "Hot" guy, but stil isn't the best, like Fang is referred to. Xavier attracts many girl's attentions, but they figure out he may not be the way you think he is. His feelings move quickly, but he isn't bipolar, just he can be anything at once, so watch your mouth when you're around him. For being this way, Xavier has taken many classes to control his emotions and to be a great actor. "Stress, Drama, and Love are too complicated, but without them, the world would be too simple." is the rule he loves to remind myself of.  
**Physical traits: **Long black hair, fair skin, skinny, green eyes  
**Characteristics: **Talkative; Romantic; Funny; Sweet; Caring  
**Hobbies:** Karate  
**Likes:** N/S  
**Dislikes: **His mood swings.  
**Status:** Single  
**Soulmate:** None  
**"Talent": **None  
**Family: **loner, family died years ago  
**Friends: **Doesn't have many for his "Mood" Problem


	20. Abandoned and Taken In

_**Okay everyone, let's get down to business shall we? I hope you guys found the previous chapter somewhat interesting, and because I've gotten the same type of message twice, I would like to clarify seomthing.**_

**_I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST CHEERLEADING! Just some OCs in this story that just happened to be based off cheerleaders at my school, and I don't like them._**

**_Anyways, review replies from so long ago, I'm doing it by chapter:_**

**_OKAY, a BIG THANKS TO MyNameIsCAL: I love all of your reviews, and they mean soo much to me. Thank you for reviewing, and oh, you missed one, chapter two, just so you know!_**

**_Final LM Character List Chapter:_**

**_MyNameIsCAL: Yup, I'll also be referencing that chapter a lot as well!  
Pebble: Nothing, read the above note.  
youXsetXmyXsoulXalight: Hope you'll like how SJ is in this story!  
Tom: FUnny the same happened to you as well., the story has the review, but I didn't recieve it through email, that's just weird.  
_****_x0PapaRoach0x: I know right? Iggy and Nudge are great together, well in my opinion!_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Jack_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: Um, don't know if I hadn't already explained, but Kyle was hestiant in telling Erin about breaking up with her, and so Erin figured out, and I'm pretty sure you'll get it from there.  
youXsetXmyXsoulXalight: Yup, Kyle is soo bad ain't he?  
Jasper winked: Okay, Jack is cool, but he really isn't Krissy's soulmate, and I'm keeping Kyle as it, seeing as how Kyle and Krissy are connected in the story right now, no matter how bad each of them are.  
Tom: You sure are addicted! I'm glad you really like my story._**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Contest_**

**_nm-maximumride4eva: Yup option 2 and 3, I'm putting my final conclusion at the end of this chapter.  
x0PapaRoach0x: You want number 3? Maybe, don't know.  
Tom: but not many people actually reviewed saying they wanted to be in, but oh well._**

**_Okay, enough of that, onto the story, oh yeah I'm skipping the chase between Krissy and Jack, for now, I want you guys to see something from Lissa's perspective today, well for some parts of this chapter, that is, and maybe the beginning of a typical class day tor everyone._**

**_Okay, I'm off,_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Abandoned and Taken In_**

**_Lissa's POV_**

I've hated my life as far as I know. I've lived with a totally abusive sister who expects you to do everything for her, like she's the queen or something. God, I hate Brigid, I even don't wanna call her my sister, I just think it's an embarassment to myself, and to my family. However, mom and dad seem to think Brigid is a perfect angel, and me, the opposite of Brigid, a disastrous devil. I mean, come on really? Are they even sane? I try to hide my feelings, but it's kind of hard, so I end up taking it out on the innocent school kids, and so nobody really actually likes me, the "fake" me. Sad thing is, no one knows the real me, except myself.

I guess that's why I tend to show myself off, trying to have someone notice me, but the more I do, the more everyone hates me, and so here I am, being screamed at Brigid, again, about something that I don't really care about. I really shouldn't be tuning her our right now, but because her stupid mouth won't just shut up, I"m just going to have to. Unfortunately for me, Brigid noticed, and once again she starts attacking me, and I, the helpless one, can do nothing but resist from screaming and hitting her back, because if I did Brigid would find something far worse of a punishment than kicking me in the sides.

"God, **** it, are you always going to ignore me like that? Do you ever learn from your mistakes. I don't even know how I got a sister like you, you're such a total freak. Now get out of my sight!" With that, Brigid shoved open the door, and kicked my side again, and before I could stop myself from being flung, I was flying straight towards the metal fence right in front of the dorms.

BLAM! Ow, god, my head hurts really bad, but can't go ask Brigid for help now, she'll just kick me even more. God, I really do hate my sister. She's such a freak, but then again my whole family is made up of freaks, including myself, due to the fact that Brigid seems to be rubbing off on me.

I tried standing up, but unsuccessfully fell down several times before I could stand again. I wobbled my way down the hallway and to the staircase to the next floor, where everyone else was living in. I really don't understand why Brigid had to live on the third floor, probably just because she wanted to seem more "upper" class than the others, or she simply doesn't like Max's group.

In my case, I actually think Max and her group are pretty cool, but due to the make that I fake and pretend, and hang with Brigid, they think I"m real bad, just like Brigid, when I clearly know I"m not. Oh well, some dream for me to become a part of Max's group. Yeah, I should dream on, they'd never accept me as one of them.

I finally made it down to the second floor, and was about to continue down the steps to the ground floor, when instinctively, I headed down the hallway instead of the stairs. Weird huh? Guess I really wasn't paying attention at that moment. When I was finally clear of what I was doing, I looked up at the door right in front of me, and realized it was Max's room, shared with, who was it, I think Krissy and Samy was that? I don't really know, their group is too big for me to remember.

I continued to look blankly at the door in front of me, when I heard some voices coming from down the hallway, and so I paniced, trying to find a place to hide, but I couldn't find any. However, me already being as weak as I am because of Brigid's kicking, I fell to the ground, and heard shouting just before I was knocked out. I think it was Krissy's voice, or was it Max's. I really couldn't tell.

* * *

Max's POV(starting the same time as Lissa's POV)

Krissy and I woke up real early today just to go for a jog. Ahh, haven't gone running in like forever. I think it's the closest thing next to flying. I really wish I could fly, then I'd be able to fly the skies, and teast everyone else that they can't fly. Seems pretty lately that Krissy has been through a lot of commotion in drama and love right now, but she's all patched up, for now. I really do hope someday she'll open up to someone and actually spill her feelings, because she always lets other people in, and she listens to their problems, but ironically, she just changes the subject when it comes to talking about her own life.

I think she talks more to Tom than anyone, which I find kind of funny, seeing as most people say you'd go to your mom if you were a girl, and to your dad when you were a guy, but then Krissy goes to her cousin to spill her feelings, I just find it quite amusing, but nothing wrong with it.

Anyways, Krissy and I were going on our little jog around the school track, the building itself, and then to wards to a store to buy some food and extra food for later. In the beginning we were both pretty quiet, seeing as we both were listening to our iPods, and didn't really bother talking to each other. Later though, I guess Krissy was tired of listening to so much music, that she turned off her iPod, and took them off.

I looked at her funny, but she motioned for me to do the same, and so I took my iPod off as well, and then I looked at her and was about to ask her,"Why'd you take your iPod out"?, but I never really got to it.

"Okay, I know you're probably wondering why I took off my iPod, and the answer is I want to talk to you. It's real boring just listening to the music on your iPod all the time."

I guess that's true.

"Sure I"ll talk to you. I have to say myself listening to my own iPod was getting a little boring as well."

"A little boring?"

"OKay, you get what I mean, it was boring."

*Laugh* "I'm just joking with you Max, no need to say that!"

"But it is true, my iPod music is getting really boring these days, I'm getting sick of this music."

"Wanna switch iPods? Nah, just kidding, listening to music is not on my to-do list right now."

"Okay, I get it Krissy. But what'd you want to talk about?" I couldn't shake the exciting feeling that Krissy may be starting to open up, but Krissy realized my eagerness, and understood what I wanted to talk about, but she really didn't want to talk about that right now. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait more.

"Yes you will have to wait more Max. I'm still not ready to tell others about my own life, but I kind of wanted to talk about your life right now. I seemed to take up all the commotion these days, and I feel that something is still happening in your life that no one really notices.

True, but I wasn't really ready to tell people about it either. I guess it's the time I start spitting out the stuff that's happening in my life right now and stop worrying about Krissy's.

"Yup, stuff is really changing for me right now, and I can't really say I'm happy, but at the same time I am, but then again I'm kind of confused as well."

"Well then, I want you spilling it now. Tell me, I'll help you, unless you really don't want to, seeing as you'll probably use this chance to blackmail me into telling you about my own social life."

Darn it, how'd she know I was going to do that? She sure can read minds, or is it that she knows people too well that she can tell? I guess so, because she can't possibly know everything about me, otherwise she wouldn't be asking me this, right?

"I'm no mind reader Max, just understand and think about the outcomes of what I say. Come on Max, tell me if you want to." God she really can get people to tell her stuff. It's so darn annoying sometimes, it's like you helplessly are searching for someone to tell about your life, but then once you've found the person, you're a little hesitant to say it, but then the person doesn't force you to tell, but you feel bad and then you can't but tell that person. Krissy has that effect on many people, and I guess Tom has that effect on Krissy, but it isn't the strongest though.

Oh well, might as well get this over with and out.

"Well, just warning you I'm probably going to start ranting about my life, so are you ready?"

"Ready as can be." Okay, time to start talking about my life and confusion of my own love life.

"Recently, I've realized I had these strange feelings towards Fang, but then I keep thinking it's just because he's just like a brother to me, and it can't be anything more than that. However, I'm starting to question that right now. I mean, you were there when Fang sang me that song for me, unless you didn't notice, but I'm sure you did. I really don't know right now. Sometimes I think Fang and I are really distant one day, but then the next day he'll be talking to me like normal, and the next day, he seems really close, doing anything for me, and the next back to being really distant. I really can't understand it. Is this feeling in my heart like something everyone has, or is it just because I'm weird that this is happening? Come on Krissy please help me, I'm so confused!!"

I was quite shocked I got that out, but then Krissy did something even more surprising. SHE LAUGHED! God, I was really hoping she'd give me some input, but then she goes and laughs at me. Now I was really pissed, I can't believe Krissy, but me being the jumping to conclusions person I am, Krissy had to explain, with patience why she laughed.

"Max, no need to be pissed. I'm just thinking you being this confused is really cute. You really don't have much experience with love do you?"

"Huh, wait what?" Krissy's sudden question really caught my attention. Oh wow, did she really just ask me that?

"Uh, yeah, experience and me, not really. Come Krissy could you just tell me what you want to say?"

By this time, Krissy and I had gotten out food, and we were heading back to our dorms, and just before Krissy could answer my question, we walked up the stairs and turned the corner to our hallway, just in time to see Lissa falling to the ground. Hmm, that's weird, why would Liss be right in front of my room door, fainting? Still, I didn't have that much time to think, but I rushed to pick her up with Krissy, while Krissy was shouting,

"Somebody, we need a little help here! Somebody has just fainted!!!" No response. Guess everyone may be up and at the breakfast place. Krissy and I hurriedly opened our dorm room door, and quickly laid Lissa on Krissy's bed, seeing as Krissy's bed was the closest to the door.

"Oh god, do you have any idea what happened?" Krissy's question, again took me by surprise, and it took me a while to process what she actually said.

"Huh? Oh, no not really, I just know something is up, and once Lissa's up, I'm getting it right out of her, right then and there."

"Uh, I don't think you should do that."

"Why? Is something going to happen that I won't like?"

"No it's not that, just the fact that when Lissa wakes up she'll be in shock, and probably will faint if you devour her with questions. That's all."

Oh, I get it, then I guess I'll wait, for now. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and when I turned around, the person said,

"Why the heck is Lissa going in this room?"

God, time to explain...

* * *

SORRY! I know it's really short, but I really don't feel like writing all that much right now, just wanted to update, and then post the final results of who gets what for the previous contest.

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and here are the results to the contest.

For Choice #2: You can either write your own chapter, edited by me, and maybe someone else, that will be posted in one of the chapters of this story or you give me an idea you want in this story.

Goes to:

MyNameIsCAL: I know you weren't in the contest, but I think you reviewing for every chapter of my story in one day pretty much is awesome, so this one goes to you!

For Choice #3: Two other people, besides Tsparks158 gets it: The chance to know what the play Max and everyone is putting on before anyone else knows

Goes to:

STARszx(Pebble): the one Pebble is based off.

For both #2 and 3:

x0PapaRoach0x: the one Samy is Based off of.

and

nm-maximumride4eva: the one Abby is based off.

Okay you guys, hurry and put on your thinking caps, and write my and idea or chapter, either one, and I'll include it.

Okay, I'm flying out now,

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75


	21. Introduction to Play

**Okay, I'm only doing an introduction to the play that Max and everyone will be playing. So the play I've written, and still in session, is called,**

Legendary Goddess

**Yeah, I know, cheesy title, but whatever, I couldn't really think of anything else. Anyways, I've got some things to talk about first, and to make clear for everyone.**

**First, This play has nothing really to do with the relation ships among the people in the actual story, they are just playing parts.**

**Second, Every other chapter will be a scene from the play, and every other chapter will be a part of the story. Just understand this, parts of the play will affect the hormones of the actors and actresses, but this isn't how everything is going to turn out.**

**Third, at the very end, I'll be writing a chapter about the play, where Max nad everyone put it on in front of an audience in the story, so please don't get that confused!**

**Anyways, that's it, so here's my little introduction for you guys, then I'm off the make the more precised one for the other winners. Sorry guys, you'll have to wait a little bit longer!**

**Summary:**

**Back when dinosaurs were already extinct, and the first humans were evolved, there was a tale about the Legendary Goddess. This goddess was formerly called the "Mother of the World" or in our words now a days, Mother Nature, but in human form. She did things to make everyone happy, and she always thought about others before herself. But one day, this goddess died, but most people assume she only disappeared, and became a spiritual goddess that protected everyone, good or bad. For many years, legend says that someone always appears when someone is close to death or severe conditions, that this person will die for a random stranger. Everyone suspects it could have been the goddess in another human form, but many don't believe this "Legend". From then on, the goddess was called the Legendary Goddess.**

**A Millenium later, humans changed, everything did, and this Legendary goddess was forgotten as well. However, some still suspect she was around that time, for there sometimes was an exceptionally kind person. No matter the cost, this person would help anyone. One of these was the Princess of China. Her heart was as soft as a bunny's fur, but she had the knowledge over all scholars in that time. However, just like that Legendary Goddess, this princess soon went missing as well. Some say she killed herself because of too much to do for the people, but some think history is repeating itself. This princess was then recorded down as the "Lost Princess"**

**A decade later, a rivalry comes upon two "families", two provinces in China, Yunnan, and Nanjing. **

**Once again, there comes the daughter of a wealthy family, Kylie, who happens to be the King's General's daughter. The King one day, comes around to do some gambling, and there he sees Kylie, but dressed up as a boy. Later, in comes the Prince of Yunnan, and the three of them become "brothers". They swear to protect each other at any costs. Soon enough, their lives draw lots of hectic commotion, where Kylie just so happens to be something that changes everything. Love, Friends, and Family all are shown in this play.**

**Characters, and just names of the Character *ones aren't actually in the play, but backstage people, are symbolized with the (*)***

**Director*  
****Assistant Director*  
****Sets*  
****Effects/Lights*  
****Curtains*  
****Effects/Sound*  
****Narrator One  
****Narrator Two  
****Narrator Three  
****King Jordan  
****Jordan's Bodyguard/ Jared:  
****Kylie  
****Princess Annie  
****Lord Anderson  
****Anderson****'s Father:  
****Anderson's Servant/ Ramon:  
****Kylie's Father  
****Kylie's Mother  
****Kylie's Brother/ Mark  
****The King's Mother  
****The King's Wife/ the "Queen"/ Lady Wendy  
****Wendy's Mother  
****Wendy's Father/ The Count  
****Wendy's Younger Brother/ Liam  
****Wendy's Older sister/ Destiny  
****Kylie's "Servant"/ Kylie's Trusty Sidekick/ Colleen  
****Kylie's Coach/Teacher:  
****Kylie's Coach's First's Student/ Julie:  
****Kylie's Coach's Second Student/ Ruby  
****Drew  
****Drake  
****Hunter  
****Liam's Friend/ Antonio  
****Anthony's Father  
****Anthony's Mother  
****Extra 1:  
****Extra 2**

HOW does is sound? Good, bad, no idea? Well, at least review, and tell me what you think. Next chapter in session, it's going to be part of the real story. Okay, time to work on that chapter now!

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75


	22. Boring First Day of School

_**Okay everyone! I'm glad you guys seem to like my idea, so here's the next chapter, and I"ll put up the first scene soon after!**_

**_REVIEW REPLIES FIRST THOUGH:_**

**_Tsparks158 or now T-Bones158: You'll be first to know! I LIKED YOUR OLD PenNAME!!!!  
nm-maximumride4eva: If you still need it, #2 is to think up your own idea, and tell me and I"ll put it into the story somehow, #3 is something I give you, it's about the play Max and everyone is doing.  
MyNameIsCAL: Well, you do the thinking, but get your thought in ASAP! Anyways, thanks for that review, I wanted something new with Lissa, but Brigid, not really.  
x0PapaRoach0x: I may write a story of the two, totally seperate from this story though, just for you! Oh and I fixed it!_**

**_and.._**

**_Pebble: I fixed that error, and yes Lissa was part of the bad itches, but really isn't._**

**_Okay, onward with the story, and the start of the explaining, well actually not really. I would just like to say, because you already know Lissa is abused by Brigid, I'm not going to say it again, but I'm just starting the chapter this way to get to the interesting part, the beginning of the school!_**

**_Oh yeah, at the END OF THE CHAPTER, I HAVE A VERYVERYVERYVERYVERY IMPORTANT NOTE I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS, AND PLEASE, DON'T GET MAD, FOR I AM SAD AS WELL._**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: Boring First Day OF School_**

**_Krissy's POV_**

Explaining actually wasn't all that bad, cause once Lissa woke up, she was the only one talking, and everyone else, listening. I actually felt really bad for her. No one really was listening, aside from me, Max, and Tom. We were the only ones who cared to know what was actually going one. However, one person or another would pop into the storytelling, and maybe ask a question, but that was it. Nothing more. Lissa's story really is depressing, I can't believe Brigid would actually do something like that, it's just, I don't know, not right.

By the time Lissa finished talking about her abusive life, no one, besides me, was listening. I felt soo bad for her, like she is a lost puppy that no one wants because she's dirty, but then only likes her appearance. Lissa's life really is depressing, I mean how many people do you know who's sister is soo abusive? I can't believe it, and I'm going to help Lissa defeat her sister. The more I think about this, the more angry I get. God Brigid is the worst bad itch I've ever met.

Everyone had already left to eat breakfast, and it I was left with Lissa. Today is the first day of "school", and little did I know that school was a whole lot more fun than regular school. We actually got to play today! Well, not really, but close enough. At breakfast, Lissa didn't seem to know where she would sit, and so, me being my nice self, I let her sit right next to me, the sit where Kyle usually sits, not that I cared that Lissa took his seat. However, all my friends stared at my in disgust, and I could understand what they were thinking. They were thinking I must be insane, and turning into a slut or something, but I'm not. I'm just being kind to someone who has no where to go, and no I"m not pitying her.

Everytime I tried to attempt to get into a conversation, everyone, even Max and Tom, brushed me off. Now that really hurt. Did I do something wrong, or are they just being a jerk. Probably a mixture of both. Everyone probably thinks I messed up, but then they don't have to act this way, it'll just hurt me. I couldn't really stand it, so I got up, and Lissa, sticking like a magnet, stood up as well. I told her we were going to sit somewhere else, where these people weren't going to piss me off.

Guess they realized they made a mistake, or do they? I don't really care. You don't accept someone for everything they've done, then you really don't appreciate that person, so I conclude, everyone is just pretending around me, even the people I trust. Ha, then what I've learned is true, you can't trust anyone. It sure is true. I started to walk away when Max and Tom came from behind me, and Tom grabbed my arm, and turned my around, and all I did was look him in the eye and dared him to speak, and of course, he didn't say anything. Good, no one tries to bring me back when they've done something wrong.

I did the same to Max, not wanting to verbally hurt their feelings, because I could be really harsh. Soon enough she gave up, and they both let go. I turned around, and heard,

"Where you going Krissy?" *sigh* Jack. Did he really have to say that? I wish he didn't say that, because I could never be mad at him, that is for long, and he was the only when immune to my stares, glares, and gestures. He made me truly act like myself. I took a deep breath, and composed myself to look firm, and then turned around, and said,

"A different table than the one you're sitting at."

"Why?"

"Why? Do you really want the answer to that? Well here's the thing, you guys don't seem to want to accept Lissa, just because she was a part of THAT group." He soon realized what THAT meant, and I could tell he regretted not actually listening to the story when Lissa was telling it. Serves him, no them right. Everyone realized what they had done, and knew it wasn't my fault I was leaving, it was theirs, not mine.

"Yeah, get it? You guys really shouldn't do that, but don't expect me to forgive you guys that easily." I know that hurt, but they need to know what they did to Lissa, not me, really does hurt.

With that, I turned around, and instead of staying in the cafeteria, I went upstairs to our dorms. There Lissa thanked me continuously that it really got annoying.

"Thank you soo much! I didn't mean to cause you this must trouble. Do you forgive? I"m really sorry for bothering you. Are you going to be alright about your friends?" She went on and on. God, she really reminded me of Nudge, but Nudge was worse.

"Lissa, you've had a bad life. I don't mind. If they really were my friends, then they'll actually come to talk to you, not just me, and I think someone's right at the door, right Jack?" I think I took him be surprise, but I knew he was listening at the door, just because I could feel the presence of people, and the more often you're around me, the easier I can recognize who's behind me, or approaching me.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?"

"It's not that hard to. You're the only one right now who actually knows what is actually wrong. I'm not mad because you guys are leaving me out, it's more like I"m mad because you won't accept Lissa just because she was part of THAT group."

"Yeah, about that. I'm really sorry Lissa, I should have listened to what you were saying, and not just blowing it off, I'm really sorry, and wish you to accept my apology." I turned around to look at Lissa's reaction, and was actually amazed by her appearance. Lissa was really happy. Oh jeez, I don't think she's felt this accepted in all her life.

"Thank you soo much, uh, Jack right?" Ha, she doesn't know our names yet.

"Yup, my names Jack."

"oh okay, thanks Jack."

"No problem."

That's the reason I can't stay mad at him. He's really sincere in whatever he says. No matter what, if he's wrong, he'll apologize. That's what I like about him, he's cool that way. I thought Tom was like that too, and Kyle, but they don't seem to be that way, to me right now that is. Kyle, it was expected because no one is perfect, but Tom, he knew me soo well, couldn't he have just pretended to accept Lissa, or is he thinking out for me, and trying to encourage me not to do something wrong, but then he still doesn't understand me, I'm just too kind sometimes.

"Hey Krissy?" That took me by surprise, and i realized Jack was looking at me with a curious, but worried eyes. I smiled to assure him I was fine. That was the only thing that seemed to get to him, my smile, he couldn't help but smile back, and that really makes me happy, being able to make others smile.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, just that if we don't hurry, we'll be late to the auditorium to start the school."

Oh god, I can't believe I lost track of time. Darn it, better go.

"Okay, let's go then!"

Lissa went ahead, with Jack right behind her, and Me, tagging along in the back, still in thought. Why couldn't anyone be perfect? Life would be a lot easier that way, but then if everyone was perfect then life would have no sense to it, and that's the worse thing ever.

We soon reached the auditorium, and because Jack persuaded me, I sat with our other friends. They seemed a bit happy about me sitting with them, thinking I had forgiven them, but when Jack explained, their "happy" smiles disappeared instantly. That's right. Before you accept Lissa, and actually apologize to her, I won't talk to them, so right now, I'm only talking to Jack. I know I sound like a kid who's mad that I couldn't get the candy I wanted, but they need to learn their lesson, or they won't change. Still, doing this may not do anything.

The hour soon ticked to 9 o'clock, and then the "principal" came out and started giving us a lecture about how to compose ourselves, and a briefing on what classes we would be in. We had several classes, but they varied in length. Here's an example schedule, and surprisingly enough most everyone in our group were in all of the same classes.

Monday we had...

Gym - one hour  
Language - one hour  
History - one hour  
Lunch Break - one hour  
Drama - one hour  
Magic - one and a half hours  
Study Hall - three hours

Sounds boring? Sounds like a regular schedule? Well, that's a no to each question. They purposely made the subject names boring, but they really are interesting.

Gym, was a class that the students practiced different sports, including, martial arts, dancing, cheerleading, swimming, sports normal schools don't let you play too often.  
Language was a class where we choose to at least 2 languages, one required to be Chinese, for the play we're doing, and then we learn to speak the language fluently.  
History was a class of the School's history. Surprisingly enough, this school only enrolls people with special abilities. Hmm, I wonder.  
Lunch break, obvious.  
Drama, is our second main class, where we learn to be skilled actors and actresses.  
Magic, is our main class, and the weirdest class. Remember the special abilities thing? Well, this is the class where we learn to improve them and to strengthen our weaknesses.  
Study Hall is like an other study hall, but everyone is in that Study hall.

So our schedules consisted or that everyday, but a little mixed up, however, we did have three days off of the whole week, meaning Sunday to Saturday. We were off, Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. We don't have much homework, but we are expected to practice the stuff we learned, or things won't go well.

Today, we had our auditions for the play we're doing, which in my opinion was absurd, but then to think over it again, it makes sense. They want to know our natural abilities. That's the whole thing about this school, natural abilities.

This school is really fast as well on updating the students. By the end of the day, we already knew who had which part. The list was,

**Director*: **Huiru  
**Assistant Director*:** Sera  
**Sets*:** SJ  
**Effects/Lights***: Bridget  
**Curtains*:** Asher  
**Effects/Sound*: **Ella  
**Narrator One:** Cameron  
**Narrator Two:** Nudge  
**Narrator Three:** Pebble  
**King Jordan:** Fang  
**Jordan's Bodyguard/ Jared**: Jack  
**King's Servant:** Xavier  
**Wendy's Servant:** Jessi  
**Wendy's Servant's Sister/ king's Servant: **Abby  
**Kylie:** Krissy  
**Princess Annie:** Max  
**Lord Anderson:** Tom  
**Anderson****'s Father:** Michael  
**Anderson's Servant/ Ramon:** Georgie  
**Kylie's Father:** Will  
**Kylie's Mother: **Kyara  
**Kylie's Brother/ Mark:** Kyle  
**The King's Mother:** Lissa  
**The King's Wife/Lady Wendy:** Brigid  
**Wendy's Father/ The Count:** Samuel  
**Wendy's Younger Brother/ Liam**: Adam  
**Wendy's Older sister/ Destiny:** Samy  
**Kylie's "Servant"/ Kylie's Trusty Sidekick/ Colleen**: Angel  
**Kylie's Coach/Teacher JinXiuShifu:** Serena  
**Kylie's Coach's First's Student/ Julie:** Remy  
**Kylie's Coach's Second Student/ Ruby:** Lynn  
**Drew**: Iggy  
**Drake:** Gazzy  
**Hunter:** John  
**Liam's Friend/Antonio:** James  
**Antonio's Father:** Devin  
**Antonio's Mother:** Erin

Overall, I was overjoyed to be Kylie. I love that part, and I guess that's why I got the part. Kylie's part is really interesting, but I know the parts are great, and who got them is really good as well. Why? Well, I know the whole entire play, and I know what will happen, and this brings about my plan to make everything perfect for us, and not for Brigid!

Yeah, I can't wait to start the play!

* * *

_**I know I took a long time to update, but please don't be mad, I have soo much to do right now!**_

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS: I'm very sorry to say, due to biology hsa(high school assessment) I probably won't be posting anymore chapters for the next week or so, maybe longer. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!!! I really am!_**

**_I flying out, and sorry,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	23. Act 1 Scene 1

_**Okay, I"m going to cut on the review replies, but I will reply, but not every chapter, every other is what I'll do.**_

**_So, here's the beginning of The Legendary Goddess. Now remember this performance is at the end of the school year, but due to the fact that the play is too long, I"m putting it as seperate chapters of the story. IT's complicated, so if you don't understand feel free to review this chapter and ask or PM me!_**

**_So, just a heads up for all readers, I've changed things up a little bit, and so instead of going into the history of China and stuff, I'm going into the play, but the Narrators will give you a briefing of exactly what is to come. Enjoy! Just note that I'm going to be putting the main parts of the story, and maybe the Director may appear midway of a scene explaining something. *hint**hint* Well, let's just say the beginning starts with a song, the theme song of the real Chinese Drama, The Mischievous Princess(translated). Oh yeah, the person from LM that is acting will be put on, for example if Max was acting it'd look like:_**

**_Max: blah, blah, words, words, stuff she is saying._**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, and I recommend that if you know Chinese, check out the drama on youtube, or if you aren't get english subs, or whatever language you know subbed, it'll help you know what's going on! No, scratch that. Everyone go on to youtube and type in The Mischievous Princess subbed, and look for ep. 1(part 1 and 2 of 5.) This chapter is the whole part 1 of 5 in ep. 1, and about more than half way for the second part._**

* * *

**_bold italics: stage comments, information, stage directions  
_**_italics: actor's thoughts_**_  
_bold: the authors's thoughts(ME!)_  
_**regular: the actor's speaking

**_Act 1 Scene 1_**

**_Theme Song plays for a minute, director, and her assistant moves up onto the stage with the theme song music video behind them._**

**_Huiru: _**Hello Everyone, and I welcome you to our first production, The Legendary Goddess. I would like to say a few words before the performance begins. First off, this play is a rather long play that will go on for various days. So for this whole week, we'll be putting on the production with one Act each day, roughly. At the end of each Act we'll give eyou something to think about until the next day, and we hope you don't mind that trouble. Oh yeah, remember to bring your ticket everyday the production is on, so you won't have to pay for another one. Okay, now, Sera, my assistant director would like to say a few words that'll introduce you to the play. Enjoy!

**_Sera: _**Hi guys! Okay, now that just sounded weird, but I really didn't want to steal Huiru's line. *Laughs* Well, sory Huiru, didn't mean to make you mad! Anyways, i'm supposed to be introducing you guys to the Legendary Goddess, and just because I'm not going to bore you with my blabbering, which I don't do often, I'll give you a rough summary of the main idea, which may just somehow be a little long, so i warn you, be prepared for a LONGLONGLONGLONG Summary, even though summaries are brief. Anywho, let's start shall we. Back in time, way before human race was born, there was a goddess, blah blah blah. okay, I'm skipping to the interesting part, and everything else, well you'll figure out on your way. So, the main event that leads to soooooo much trouble. Kylie, a "peasent" girl has two identities. One of which she prefers, the formation of a guy, and where she spends her time with Colleen with what is called "HunHun" in chinese. Oh yeah, that's what I was forgetting. You guys did receive a copy of the playscript of everything we're supposed to say, right? Well, that's not totally true, since Huiru's and My part aren't on here, so that tells you this, we're making this right on the spot. Well, I am, that I know. Okay, I'm blabbing way too much right now, so I guess I'll leave it to that, and I hope you enjoy today's performance of the Legendary Goddess. _Ha, I actually made most of that up and did not give anything away. I'm soo glad I could or I would have said too much. Good, told them about Kylie's two identities, but hey, they won't really know. I'm so good aren't I?_

**_*Curtains open*_**

**_A clip from the movie comes into play. The movie is showing the scenery of the town, and brings you into a fighting arena, where Krissy(Kylie), dressed as a guy and Angel(Colleen), also dressed as a guy come in to introduce the people to the scene._**

**_Angel: _**Hi Everybody!**_ Krissy bangs gong. Angel pretends to be shocked._**

**_Krissy: _**Hello Everyone! Today's gambling is on the battle of death and life on the stage, but those offstage do the gambling. Come on everyone. I bet shows endless hope. Everyone come and bet. **_Light moves away from Krissy and Colleen, and onto Fang(the king) and Jack(bodyguard), but you still here Krissy speaking._** Oh, you're betting on the "Bear" huh? I"ll bet you'll lose soo much!

_**Fang: **_Hey, Jared. How come I never knew there was such a bustling place here in this capital?

**_Jack: _**It's really complicated over here. We best be careful right now.

**_Fang: _**Jared! Stop worrying soo much!

**_Jack: _**Yes**_ nods head as well_**

**_Krissy sees Fang, and walks toward him, and waves him over._**

**_Krissy: _**You, come over here.

**_Fang: smirks. _**What?

**_Krissy: _**This young lord, do you care for a bet? I bet if you bet on the "Tiger" you'll win big bucks. You'll get 10 bucks from just buying one buck. How's that sound?

**_Fang:_** Hmm, get 10 from 1. Okay, I"ll trust you for now. Jared.

**_Angel comes running up next to Krissy as Jack comes up from behind, and hands Krissy a chinese money thing called yinzi. Ange and Krissy act really happy and squeal!_**

**_Krissy: _**You're really betting on "tiger"? I'm sure you will definitely win. You'll be rich. You really will! Turns away from Fang and Jack, and looks at Angel. They go crazy. Oh my god, I won big today!

**_They walk to a pole away from everyone else_**

**_Angel:_** HEy, everyone seemed to put there bets on "Tiger" today.

**_Krissy: _**Okay, remind Drew(Iggy) to make Hunter(John, the one playing the "Tiger") never win against Drake(Gazzy, the one playing "Bear"). Got it?

**_Light gets shown back to the stage where Drew(Iggy) stands up. Krissy and Angel move in front of the stage, wide-eyed. Fang and Jack come up as well, a few feet away from Krissy and Angel._**

**_Iggy: _**Hello Everyone. Let me introduce you to today's contestants. The first contestant is from Country Qian Luo(chinese province). He is called, or become known to be "the one who never dies however he is hit. "Tai Ji Bear". Gazzy appears. Okay,our next contestant is from the local town of Central PLains. He's called, "Life grabber freak." "Mi Lao Tiger." John appears on stage.

**_Cheers from the crowd._**

**_Iggy: _**Get ready!

**_Krissy and Angel: _**Alright!

**_Iggy: _**Start!

**_Fight starts off with everyone cheering and Krissy and Angel screaming of good fighting. After a while, the fight comes to really be an actual fight._**

**_Iggy gets down next to the fallen contestants and says: _**1, you guys fight really well. 2, Fake death is even better. 3, We're going to win big soon!

**_John: _**Isn't this supposed to be an act. You think this is real or something? I'm quitting! **_Chokes and yelps_(pretending remember?)**

**_Iggy: _**That's okay. Come on a little more force. We're going to win big!

**_John uses all force to push Gazzy and Iggy away. Iggy is flung out of the stage, Krissy and Angel exchange shocked faces._**

**_Krissy: _**Oh my god! _**Nudges Angel.**_ Hey, didn't you tell them clearly?

**_Angel: _**I did!

**_Iggy stands up from the hit, and looks back on stage and eyes widen. _****Hard to imagine since Iggy in the story is blind. _Krissy runs alongside Iggy, and stares at the stage in shock._**

**_Krissy: _**Hey, what's going on? If this keeps on going, you're going to lose tons.

**_Iggy runs back on stage._**

**_Iggy: _**"Tiger", what are you doing?**_ *gets punched in the face, recovers and screams again* fighting resumes_**

**_Krissy and Angel again share worried faces. Fang and Jack however are rather amused._**

**_Krissy: _**_**nudges Angel.** _What should we do now?

**_Iggy: slides between Gazzy and John. _**If you punch me again I'll tear off your tiger skin.

**_Gazzy rolls to the edge of the stage. Krissy and Angel poke their heads through._**

**_Krissy: _**Hey, what are you doing? You can't lose. Get up!

**_Iggy: _**Are you really that weak?**_ to John_**, Get up get up! Let go of him. **_Gazzy pretends to faint while Iggy pushes John to the ground_**. Get up (to Gazzy).

**_Fang and Jack look at the stage with confused eyes. They don't get what's going on._**

**_Both Gazzy and John are up, exhausted._**

**_Iggy: to gazzy _**Come on, what are you waiting for? Punch him. **_Gazzy smiles, and then forces himself to "punch" John. They both fall to the ground. Iggy goes to John and spreads "blood" on him. _**1, 2, 3...8, 9, 10. There's blood!**_ Shows the crowd. _**He's injured. "Tai Ji Bear" is the winner.**_ Crowd stops cheering, throws there parts onto the stage and leaves. Fang and Jack stay behind. _**

**_Fang: _**Do you think something's fishy?

**_Jack: _**It seems like this was set up. Do you think we should report to the officials?

**_Fang: _**No rush right now. Let's watch what they're going to do.

**_Jack: _**Yes sir.

**_*curtains drape a bit*, Nudge(Narrator 2) comes on stage. background of the stage is being changed, but not the end of the scene._**

**_Nudge: _**Okay, I know the start is a bit confusing but everything will be explained in later sections. How was it so far? Boring, well just get this. The bet was planned. Kylie(Krissy) and Colleen(Angel) are friends with Drew(Iggy), Drake(Gazzy) and Hunter(John), and they set this up for a reason, and not just for money.

**_*curtains lifted*_**

**_Krissy and Angel are waiting. Iggy, Gazzy, and John come up._**

**_Iggy: _**HEy, XiaoLongXia**(refers to Kylie in guy form)**, I"m saying, me Drew, Drake, and Hunter have worked really hard. So, our money! Tries to grab money, abut Krissy blocks them with fan.

**_Krissy: _**WE already made a deal. Once everything is settled, you won't lose anything. Got it? Let's go.

**_Iggy, Gazzy, and John all show sad faces: _**Sure.

**_Angel: _**Hey, XiaoLongXia! XiaoLongXia!**_ *points to fake mustache*_**

**_Krissy looks down, and takes off the mustache, and puts it onto Angel._**

**_Krissy: _**Let you where it for now!

**_Angel: _**Hey what? **_follows off with Krissy._**

**_Iggy, Gazzy, and John all groan._**

**_*curtains drop againg* change of scenery. Nudge enters again, wiht Huiru._**

**_Nudge: _**HEy, it's me again. Well, actually Huiru wanted me to come out, for what reason, I have no idea. Why did you bring me out here Huiru?

**_Huiru:_** Oh, just so I can extend time a bit since you can talk for so long it won't be a problem.

**_Nudge:_**Oh, well there you have it audience. this is just a temporary "cut" off fromt he scene. Well, I best be off now.**_ Runs behind stage as curtains lift up again._**

**_Nudge: _**Oh, wow, I'm back again, but in the scene. In this briefing, I'd llike to make a few notes. 1, this play has cut off lots of information, and so the narrators, including myself need to fill in for you. So, 2, just before this "scene", The King and Jared follow Kylie, Colleen, Drew, Drake, and Hunter to the town border, where the King sees fighting of the soldiers with the elderly. He can't stand it, but then walks around and notices a shelter where all the poor families seem to live. From there he sees XiaoLongXia**(Kylie).**

**_Nudge walks off stage._**

**_Iggy, Gazzy, John, Colleen, and Kylie are all passing out food, money, stuff they can give to the poor. _**

**_Fang and Jack are "surprised" and really happy. They approve of what Krissy is doing. All the poor people kneel to Krissy and are thanking "her"._**

**_Krissy: _**Please, don't do this. Please get up. There are so many people that need to be taken care of, but I only have soo much.

**_Poor people: _**Thank you. Thank you mister. Thank you!

**_Krissy:_** Please you guys**_. Looks back at Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and John. Looks a bit teary._**

**_*curtains fall* Huiru Comes on stage, annoyed._**

**_Huiru: _**I never really noticed how annoying these curtains could be. You think they go up and down for every scene, yet because this play is so darn long, it goes up and down so many times in one scene. However, we're moving along pretty fast, and I'm hoping your getting the jist of this story so far. If not, watch on! Oh yeah, the setting now is taking you'll to the palace where the King actually lives, and it's the first time you meet Wendy, the King's "wife"/ cousin**(bleh!)**

**_*curtains open*_**

**_Fang:_** Jared, I guess the whole gambling setup was just a plan to help the refugees outside the city. I can't believe I almost misunderstood them.

**_Jack: _**Yeah. That was really unexpected.

**_Fang: _**Indeed. However, come to think of it, why are so many refugees all outside of the city? They seem to have been rejected and kept out of the city gates. Do all my officials get "paid" for doing nothing?

**_Jack: _**Your Majesty, according to what I know, the refugees outside of the city should be held under Count Wen's custody.

**_Fang:_**Then I shall have a good chat with him.

**_*slaps in the background* Jack turns around, while Fang is already facing the commotion._**

**_Fang: _**Come on, let's go check that out.

**_In comes BRIGID, playing Wendy. One by one, she "slaps" the servant across the face._**

**_Brigid: _**Wretched servants. All a bunch of stupid people who want to get beatings.

**_Fang: _**Looks like Wendy is finding fault in her servants again.

**_Jack: _**Her Ladyship wants to make herself powerful in the palace.

**_Fang: _**That's absurd!

**_Jack: _**Her father's the Count, and her aunt is the Empress Dowager. She can definitely be absurd.

**_Fang: _**Is that so?

_**Wendy comes up to the King's servant, named Shunzi(played by Xavier), who is scared out of his wits, when Wendy...**_

**_Brigid: _**Those cheeks are so tender and soft, **_*slaps his face* _**Stupid face. Ow! What a hard face!

**_Fang: *comes up from behind* _**Wendy.

**_Brigid "shocked" turns around._**

**_Everyone kneels, with Brigid having late reaction:_** Greetings Your Majesty.

**_Fang: _**You guys can stand up.

**_Everyone: _**Thank you your Majesty.

**_Wendy: _**Your Majesty, why have you come?

**_Fang with fake happiness: _**why, to come see you._ Ewww, I can't believe I'm doing this. "Flirting", ew. _

**_Brigid: _**Aw come on Cousin, my hand hurts **_*grabs onto Fang*._**

**_Fang: Holds Brigid's Hand. _**Why cousin, slapping someone like that will definitely hurt. You just don't know how to do it properly.

**_Brigid: _**Then how am I supposed to slap someone without making my hand hurt?

**_Fang:_** Want your cousin to teach you? Shunzi!

**_Xavier: _**Ahh!

**_Fang: _**Come here Shunzi.

**_Xavier:_** Uhh.**_ *hestiantly walks towards the King* Brigid is happy._**

**_Fang: _**Come on, lift up your hand. **_*Xavier lifts his hand off his cheek* _**Good. Now watch carefully. I,**_ *slaps Brigid on the face*_**

**_Brigid: _**Ow, my god!

**_Everyone is surprised, even Wendy._**

**_Fang: _**Ha! Get it now? Remember you need to be fast and the angle has to be right. The slap can never be hard and stiff right on the face. It should slide really fast. Not only that, then the slap will not only be clear-cut and loud.**_ *slaps Brigid again, only with left arm* _**

**_Brigid: _**Ay ow!

**_Fang: Here cousin, that was the left handed slap. _**

**_all the servants are laughing. _**

**_Fang: _**After slapping with the right, and then slap with the left, that would make symmetrical marks on the face. Not only is it insulting, it's also very pretty!**_ *turns to Brigid*_**

**_Brigid: _**Cousin. How could you slap me like that?

**_Fang: _**Oh my dear cousin. Why would I ever slap you. I'm just teaching you how to slap someone properly. I'm also going to teach you how disrespect others even more and how to be even more unbearable too.

**_Brigid:_** Huh!**_ *runs off*_**

**_Xavier: _**Well you've dismissed the anger. But, don't you think you'll suffer later on for covering over us?

**_Fang: _**Ah, don't worry about it, I've got my own plans.

**_*curtains drop* Out comes Huiru and Sera._**

**_Huiru: _**So, how was it? I'm hoping it wasn't too bad, right? Well I"m sure I'll get better along the way, and I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the play! Farewell for now!

**_Sera: _**Farewell guys!

* * *

**_Okay, that's the ending for this chapter, and my turn to ask you, how'd you like that scene? Entertaining, boring?_**

**_Did you guys go to youtube to look it up? If not, I strongly recommend it. It's very helpful, I got the whole thing pretty much from there. Reivew please!_**

**_OH yeah please check out the poll on my pro, and please vote in it, it has to do with this story!_**

**_I'm out,_**

**_~TaylotSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	24. Unreal Blood Relations

_**REMINDER: EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS CHAPTER NOW MUST GO DO MY POLL, RIGHT NOW, THEN PRESUME READING, OR I'LL FIND YOU AND TORTURE YOU!**_

_**Bleh, finally done with testing. Okay, I'm sorry, but I've tried real hard to update, and so here it is!**_

**_Review Replies first though:_**

**_Pebble: Thanks for reviewing! I'll do that the next scene. Thanks for the idea!  
MyNameIsCAL: You better. Youtube is awesome, they actually have the full movie on it! I did take a long time to get it up, but someone just happened not to be there when I put that chapter up.  
T-Bomes158: I take it you liked that scene  
nm-maximumride4eva: Yeah, at least someone understands! Okay, but you're idea is always open if you have one.  
MyNameIsCAL again from chapter 22: It's cool. I really wish we could have school like the one I made up.  
x0PapaRoach0x: Happy belated birthday! Sorry, couldn't respond earlier.  
T-Bones158 again from chapter 22: *sigh* ... No comment_**

**_Okay, onward, but one clarification, the song I'm using is Linkin Park's Leave Out All the Rest, okay? Good._**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Unreal Blood Relations

Tom's POV

Oh my god. This is way too much to take in. I feel like I can't even breathe right now. Why is everyone's life becoming so drama-full? I mean, why can't someone just live a normal life, with no surprises and, mostly, DRAMA? Well, watching drama in movies, and reading drama in books are fine, but when it comes to real life, drama stinks soo much. Sometimes I think I might even hate drama, just because it's so darn annoying.

I looked back down at the letter I had just finished reading, when I realized I had blotched it with my tears. Quickly, I tried to dry it up. Jeez, this is depressing. Why couldn't everything have stayed the same and so I wouldn't have top be thinking about what I'm thinking about right now? *sigh* Well, I actually kind of expected this, but then again I'm still all the same shocked about this. I mean it's too incredible.

I can't believe this. Of all the things that could possibly happen, this was it? That's just wow. No other word to describe it, just "Wow", and not in the excited, "I Love This!" type of wow, it's one of those "I can't believe this is happening" type of wows. Do you get what I mean? Oh, oops, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, right? Well, let me backtrack for a sec.

A while back, I had received a letter, no, scratch that, I received a letter from my mom who got the letter from someone, and at that time, I didn't know who that person was. However, I never bothered to open it, thinking it wouldn't be too important, but little did I know, that letter was a turning point in my life, and I understand a lot of things that I thought shouldn't have happened.

Still don't understand? Well then let me show you what the letter said, the letter, obviously was to my mother, but she gave it to me, and I never opened it, like I said before. The thing was, my mother gave it to me when I turned 14, now three years late, I opened it, and actually read the content inside the letter, and boy, I sure was shocked. I never figured out why she gave it to me when I was 14, maybe she thought I was mature enough, seeing as the letter was dated fourteen years before I was fourteen. No to be more exact, two weeks before my birth date, Aug 1, 1992. Funny huh? It was like this was planned right before I was born, but then again it makes a lot of sense once you read the letter, so without further ado, the letter:

_August 1, 1992_

_Dear Jaycee,_

_When you read this letter, I'm sure you know what has happened, or maybe you don't even read this, so why am I writing this?  
Well, you'll know, I want you to give this letter to my child once he turns 14. 14 seems old enough right? I hope so. However, I  
hope more that he won't hate me for leaving him. I've told you several times about my sickness and how I may die, or experience  
severe damage, so you're already under the name of Tom's godparents, but please don't tell him that, because if he knew at that  
young of an age, he won't be able to accept, well that's my opinion, but aren't all young children like that? I don't know, Tom's  
going to be my only child I'm assuming. Please don't cry over me, and please don't take fault on my death. My death has nothing  
to do with you, just the fact that I'm not very there is something I should say to Tom, that would be two things. I want him to  
grow up to be a strong, both mentally and physically, man. I know he can, but I still would like you to tell him that every single day,  
just so I can be a part of his life. Could you? Thanks._

_We've been long friends, for how long? Was it ever since middle school? I think so, and I guess we've been friends for longer  
than 10 years. Wow, I can't believe it, but that's the reason why I leaving Tom under your control, because giving him to you as  
adoptive parents makes me feel more at ease than setting him up or adoption right after he's born. Tom's father is already really  
tired from his work, and won't be able to raise Tom by himself, so please, and I know you will, take Tom under your custody. I am  
so greatful from the time I knew you till now, because I completely trust you, as I've said before._

_Still, I feel terribly sorry for making you take care of my child. However, I remember you telling me that you went to the doctor's  
one time and they told you that you were too weak to have children, and so even though this may sound a bit rude, can I still say it?  
Well, to think about it, you'd force me to say it anyways, so this is what I'm going to say, because you won't be able to have children,  
then I know you'll care for Tom as your own. That really does sound rude, and I beg my pardon to you right now in this letter for be  
the time you read this, you probably won't be able to see me anymore. I know you're going to be very responsible over Tom, and you'll  
keep the next part of the letter just for Tom, so please I dedicated the next few paragraphs just for him, so could you only let him read  
it, no one else can, even you. Is that okay? I know you'll say yes, just because you're that way. Well, I don't have much else to say to  
you, so I just leave the next page as of what I'm saying to Tom when he's older okay? Thanks JC!_

_*page break in letter*_

_Hey Tom. How are you now? Good, bad, nothing special? Speaking of special, I've always known you would be a special person, and  
I'll say this, never believe that when you're teased, bullied, or put into the blues, always remember I'm there for you, saying that you're  
special. Okay? You probably hate me for leaving you, but I really had no other choice but to leave you into the hands of Jaycee, your  
"guardian" mother. I know that sounds mean and cruel for me, your mother to say, and I apologize. I really am sorry, but even though  
you may hate this cruel mother of yours, could you read through this just once? I'd appreciate it very much._

_I should probably explain what happened, but then it's too painful, but I'll go ahead and tell you. Back then, I was always rather weak, and  
so I wish you'll become a lot stronger to protect the ones you love, for I could never do so. Everyone seemed to be looking after me, and  
I want you to become strong, and I'm sure you have, because JC knows exactly what I wanted in a child like you. We knew each other for  
ages. Okay, back to me. I was very sickly in my youth, and so I started exercising, to get myself into shape, and back then I just thought"  
I was weak because I wasn't fit. That wasn't the case however. I had a problem, a problem in which my bones weren't strong enough to  
stabilize my body, and so as I exercised, the doctors finally told me that my sickness was rapidly spreading throughout my body because of  
the amount of exercise I was doing._

_So, unfortunately, I'm dying. I hate to admit it, but it's true. Your father, well, I don't even want to bring him up since it was a terrible  
mistake, but don't get this wrong, we having you isn't a mistake, but what he did to me was. Oh god, i can't believe I just said that. Oh well,  
can't really erase it now. So, I'm sorry, and please at least I hope this diminished your anger, if not I'm being self-centered, but try to forgive  
your cruel mother could you? I'm sure you'll be just like JC, even though you aren't hers, but I've always known I changed because of her,  
and I'm sure you will too._

_*another page break*_

_So, I guess this is goodbye to both of you. I hope you all live on and please don't feel miserable about my death, but don't forget me JC, I'm  
sure you won't, but I still wanted to say that._

_Well, Goodbye Tom and JC,_

_I love you both,_

_Gracie _

*tears fall again* Realize what I mean? I wasn't even mad. I had no idea I was "adopted". Oh my, I feel so bad for mom now. What she had to go through. My "father" left mom all by herself. I hate him. Anger filled me suddenly. I couldn't believe him. Why would he do something like that? I clenched my fist. I was about to punch something when Max walked in. I quickly tried to hide the letter, but Max still saw anyways.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just something my mom wrote to me."

"Really? I don't think you would be crying, would you?"

I wiped my face to feel that tears covered my face. Shoot, forgot about that. Oops.

"Oh, oops. I guess she just made me feel really happy about what she said."

"I still don't believe you, but then again you won't say, not unless Krissy asked you."

Krissy. Oh yeah, that's who I was thinking about. I really needed my time to think, so I quickly rushed Max out of the room.

"Sorry, but could you leave me for a bit, I need some time to think by myself."

"Sure?" She eyed me with worried eyes, but I didn't say anything else, and so she didn't push it any farther.

Once she left, I went to my desk, and began writing.

Hours later, I finished the song. I was thinking about earlier, and what I did to Krissy. I totally feel so like a jerk, and more like a fool. How could I have let that caused my to ignore her? God, I'm really stupid sometimes. I shouldn't have let that letter bother me. Oh well, the past is the past, move along, and fix it up. That's why I've made this song, to tell Krissy what happened. Here goes, a practice go.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_  
_**You were so scared**_  
_**But no one would listen**_  
_**Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming**_  
_**I woke with this fear**_  
_**What am I leaving**_  
_**When I'm done here**_

_**So if you're asking me**_  
_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_  
_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_  
_**Help me leave behind some**_  
_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_  
_**And when you're feeling empty**_  
_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_  
_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Don't be afraid**_  
_**I've taken my beating**_  
_**I've shed but I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_  
_**Not all the way through**_  
_**I've never been perfect**_  
_**But neither have you**_

_**So if you're asking me**_  
_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_  
_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_  
_**Help me leave behind some**_  
_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_  
_**And when you're feeling empty**_  
_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_  
_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting**_  
_**All the hurt inside**_  
_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_  
_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_  
_**I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes**_  
_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_  
_**Help me leave behind some**_  
_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_  
_**And when you're feeling empty**_  
_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_  
_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting**_  
_**All the hurt inside**_  
_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_  
_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_  
_**I can't be who you are**_  
_**I can't be who you are**_

*sigh* I finished the song. I think it's good, and I won't need to redo anything, I just hope Krissy will understand what I want to say to her when she hears this.

"Tom?" I looked up, surprised by the voice, and realized it was Krissy. Oh god, did she hear me? Jeez, now I'm worried about what she's going to say.

I looked back at Krissy, and realized she was close to tears. I felt a new pain in my chest. Did I upset her? I hate myself now. Why did I have to get that letter, things wouldn't be this way, but maybe it will be better, I don't know.

"Yeah?" I couldn't really say anything, I was too worried to know the answer than talking. I had looked down again, and so I lifted my head again, to see Krissy rushing into me, and enveloped me with a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back, I feel so bad.

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't know you felt so bad in the inside. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" She looked up at me, and I smiled at her, and said,

"Of course, it was my fault anyways."

"I'm still sorry." and once again, she hugged me.

God, this is painful. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this in before I explode. I guess we really aren't...

* * *

_**So, do you think you know what he's thinking? I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious. So, how'd you like the drama this chapter will bring.**_

**_I'm going to get in some Fax next chapter, not scene, chapter. now, time to work on the play!_**

**_REVIEW GUYS, AND DON'T FORGET TO DO THE POLL ON MY PRO!_**

**_I'm out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	25. Act 1 Scene 2

_**HI Ya'll! Okay, please don't hate me for not updating once a week, I really feel so tired these few days, along with my mom making me start reviewing for my finals, which are are like in a month, GAH! Oh well, I understand, so I'm typing this up while I'm resting, let's see how much I can get done!**_

**_MyNameIsCAL: Thank you for giving me your input, and I'm so going to expand on that, along with FAX!  
T-Bones158: You like? I hope so!  
youXsetXmyXsoulXalight: Thanks!  
x0PapaRoach0x: LOL!_**

**_Okay, onward with the next scene. Gah, these scens are soo boring, I want to write the interesting ones, then I'll type really fast, and longer scenes, how about that? I'll strive for that!_**

**_Okay, I'm introducing a new thing I'm doing, recommended by STARszx(thanks!). I"ll be putting the name of the character, and with parathesis, the actor, like this._**

**_Kylie(Krissy): blah, words, blah, words._**

**_Colleen(Angel): more words, and words, and blah blah blah._**

**_Get it? Good._**

**_Okay, enough of my blabbering._**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**__****_bold italics: stage comments, information, stage directions  
_**___italics: actor's thoughts_**__****_  
_****bold: the authors's thoughts(ME!)**_****__  
_regular: the actor's speaking

**_Act 1 Scene 2_**

**_*Curtains Open*_**

**_Narrator One(Cameron): Okay, the Director and her assistant have been replaced by moi! *evil laugh* JK, they're just too lazy to come out right now, so I might as well do the speaking right now. Last scene none of the narrators, besides narrator 2, played by Nudge had said a word. So, I'm here today to give you a boring description of what happened last time, and because the next few "scenes" from the movie is rather stupid, Huiru has made my job even worse, and I'll have to talk about that as well, so get ready, get set, start speaking! NO, you don't start speaking, I do! Okay, last scene you met Kylie or XiaoLongXia(guy form), Colleen(Angel), mmm, Jordan(Fang), Jared(Jack), Drew(Iggy), Drake(Gazzy), and Hunter(John), oh and ShunXi(Xavier), and you figured that Kylie really wasn't much of a gambler, just getting money to help the poor. Wasn't that touching? I thought is was. Anyways, that's the jist of the last scene. This scene, well you're going to meet Anderson(Tom), Ramon(Georgie), JinXiuShiFu(Serena), Julie(Remy), Ruby(Lynn), Mark(Kyle), and I think that's about it. If not, then that's my bad. Oh well, I gave you the jist, now I'm handing it over to the projector to show you the scenes that you are missing._**

**_*Curtains Fall*_**

**_*_****SORRY! Okay, I really didn't feel like putting in several of the scenes from the movie, so I'm actually giving you the jist of the scenes, unless you go to youtube and watch the subbed version of The Mischievous Princess. So, first scene that is skipped, the part where Wendy(Brigid) complains to Jordan's Mother(Lissa), and Jordan defends himself and ends up saying that Wendy(Brigid) was slapping her servants. His mother(the Dowager Empress), doesn't believe it in the beginning, but then is horrified, and Wendy must stop. First scene, next scene? Drew(Iggy), Drake(Gazzy), and Hunter(John) go and try to gamble in a famous casino, and get into lots of trouble, but Hunter escapes, and finds Kylie in XiaoLongXia form, and askes for help, needing 200 yingzi(chinese money currency). She's pissed off, but she thinks of an idea. She goes back home, and "steals" her dad's most favorite object, and gets scared by her brother, Mark(Kyle). Mark gives up hes jade pendant, and puts back the object. Kylie goes to rescue her friends, and gives them a scolding on how precious that pendant of Mark Situ gave up has to Mark, and vowes to get it back. Drew(Iggy), suggests they steal it from the "arriving" of the son of the Marquis of Qi, Antonio, but it turns out to be the Prince of Yunnan, Anderson. Okay, that's about it for that scene, and I forgot a scene, the scene between JinXiuShiFu(Serena) and Julie(Remy) who talk about Ruby(Lynn) who plans to assassinate Jordan. And this is where I take a leave for a while, and you guys get to read on! Enjoy!***

_***Curtains Open***_

**_Jordan(Fang): *writes calligraphy on rice paper, the information, not important* Ruby(Lynn), is carrying fruit to the King. Jordan feels her presence, and raises his head just a little bit, but continues writing. Ruby(Lynn) goes to the place where Jordan is and flips a dagger from beneath the plate. Shunzi sees, and calls out "Assassin, protect the King!" Jordan just smiles, and resumes writing. Ruby gets right behind Jordan, and tries to stab him several times from his left and right, but all were unsuccessful. Jared(Jack) and the soldiers come running towards the location. Ruby then takes out a long sword, and tries to stab the King again. The King throws up his brush, and takes the sword tip with his fingers, and then flings it back toward Ruby. The King then stands up, catches the sword, and tightens his finger grip on the sword, and pushes Ruby down. He then turns around, catches his brush, and finishes his writing. Jared and the soldiers come just in time, and put swords up against Ruby's neck._**

**_Jared(Jack): _**Your Majesty! Your Majesty, please forgive my delay in coming to your defense.

**_Jordan(Fang):_** It's not your fault. It is very hard to defend a king from an assassin anyways**_.*turns toward Ruby*_** What's your name?

**_Ruby(Lynn): _**Ruby, but my real name is QiuXin.

**_*Curtains Close*_**

**_Huiru: _**Well, that's interesting isn't it? Well, let's see what the King's response is, shall we?

**_*Curtains Open*_**

**_Jordan: _**A heart**(xin)** under a fall**(qiu) **is also a worried**(chou) **word. Now, tell me, what are you worried about that makes you want to kill me?

**_Ruby: _**What worries me is Heaven's blindness**(OMG, how could she!) **in ending my dynasty. My hatred towards you is too deep.

**_Jordan: _**The previous dynasty was beaten for a while now. Your parents couldn't have been killed by me.

**_Ruby: _**The son pays for the parent's debt. I'll never forgive you!

**_Jordan:_** Wrong, wrong, and wrong. Right now, the issue at hand is whether or not I'm going to release you.

**_Ruby: _**Stupid King. If you want to kill me, go ahead and do so. Even as a spirit, I'll come back and haunt you!

**_Jordan: _**Even your parents didn't come to find me, so why are you here, full of rage?

**_Ruby: _**STUPID King. You!

**_Shunzi(Xavier): _**Shut up! Any more vulgarities, and I'll cut off your tongue.

**_Jared(Jack): *moves to the King* _**Your majesty. How are we going to deal with her?

**_Jordan: _**She worked so hard to get up so close to me, but she's tied up like a present**(changed the word, but it still sounds funny)** in the end. That's useless enough. Moreover, the enmity from the previous dynasty is really infuriating. Hey, it's just a puny, stupid woman**(so mean!), **just forget it! Release her, but banish her out of the palace.

**_Jared: _**Ah, your majesty, you...

**_Jordan: *nods his head to do the action*_**

**_Jared: _**Oh, okay.

**_*Curtains Close*_**

**_Narrator Two(Nudge): _**So, like it. Do you think that was fair? I do. The King is such a nice person. However, I shouldn't go over myself, for I may take too long for my part and everybody will later scream at me for talking too much. Oops, I'm doing that again. Okay, I'm supposed to talk about the next few scenes this play is skipping. Well, since I'm supposed to be brief, I'll just describe them really quickly. The next "scene" is about Kylie, Colleen, and the three friends of theirs and them going to steal stuff from the Marquis of Qi's son, Antonio. However the three guys run off, and lmost get killed by Anderson(Tom), the suppose "son of Marquis of Qi", but they get the stuff anyways. Kylie and Colleen plan to steal the stuff, but in a mischievous way. They put on masks and scare the guys out of there wits. Then the next scene is of Anderson and his dad, talking, about the fight between the two "families". After that, the next day comes, where Kylie and Colleen tell their friends what they did. Next up, I hope you'll enjoy. It's one of my favorite scenes!

**_*Curtains Open*_**

**_*sitting down, Tom as Anderson, and he is drinking._**

**_Kylie(Krissy) and Colleen(Angel) enter the restaurtant._**

**_Servant: _**Oh, two young masters. Come on in! Come on in.

**_Kylie(Krissy): _**Please bring us the best dishes here. If the food doesn't taste good, I'll cut off your fingers_ *This took me so long to master without laughing!* _

**_Servant:_** Yes, yes! Come on this way.

**_Kylie and Colleen sit at the table next to Anderson's(Tom) table._**

**_Servant turns around and sees Jordan and Jared enter: _**oh, another two young masters. What would you like to eat?

**_Kylie and Colleen look up at Jordan. Jordan sees Kylie as well, and smiles, then leaves with Jared and the servant. While Jack says: _**4 dishes and a bottle of wine please.

**_Kylie eyes Jordan, but then turns away and raises her wrist and admires the bracelet that belonged to Anderson. Anderson sees, picks up his sword, and moves to Kylie._**

**_Anderson(Tom):_** Little Brother, where did you get the bracelet?

**_Kylie: Cradles it to chest. _**It's an heirloom. why?

**_Anderson:_** May I take a closer look?

**_Kylie: *scoffs* _**Huh, no way.*stifles laughter*You have a greedy look.

**_Anderson: _**_This is really annoying, but funny. _You got that bracelet yesterday, right?

**_Kylie: _**Eyes Anderson funny. Go away. _*I can't believe I'm actually not laughing. It's soo funny acting this out!*_

**_Anderson: _**It's not yours isn't?

**_Kylie: _**If it's not mine, then whose is it, yours?

**_Anderson: _**Correct, it is mine. GIVE IT BACK!**_ *starts to fight*_**

**_Kylie(in XiaoLongXia form) pulls out fan, and flips it everytime Anderson reaches out to get the bracelet. The fan is tossed into the air. Kylie spins off the table, flips it up and kicks the table right towwards Anderson. Anderson takes out his sword, and slices the table in half. Kylie catches her fan, and drops down into a "pose". Anderson moves his sword to the front, and points it towards Kylie. _**

**_Kylie: _**Huh, so you are serious.

**_Anderson: _**Give me the bracelet.

**Kylie:** If you really want the bracelet, then find a way to get it from me.

**_He moves forward, and they fight. _HARD TO DESCRIBE, BUT VERY COOL, go to www. youtube .com/watch?v=fOOm76KZP7Y&feature=related, minus the spaces, to watch, starts at time: 0:50. Watch it till 6:42. NO more after that, and you've got to watch it, cause the translations are correct, just read them, and I'm going to be lazy and not write up the li****nes.**

**Narrator Three(Pebble):** *yawn* That's about time now. I hate my role right now, but I guess I'll learn to like it. But, that scene was pretty amazing, don't you think, with all those modifications of the slow motion and all, truly incredible, how'd they do that? You'll never know, cuz I'm not telling you. Well, I really don't have fun to say besides the fact that you guys are truly missing out if you're sleeping up in the seats! *some people open eyes* See, I told ya, this isn't that bad, is it?

* * *

_**So, how was it. Boring again? I assume it would be if you don't watch the youtube version, it's really nice, and I'm trusting you aren't going ahead. PLEASE DON't DO THAT, and remember to review!**_

_**I'm out,**_

_**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**_


	26. Finally

_**I can't believe I forgot to say this. I LOVE YOU ALL, well the people who have reviewed and given my story over a hundred reviews now, well to be exact 132 at the moment right now. THANK YOU SOO MUCH EVERYONE, and I'm sure you guys will continue to review, right?**_

**_Well, I got loads of review this time, for the previous chapter, and some other chapters, and I'll just say this, THANK YOU ALL, and from now on, I'll just review reply to your reviews!_**

**_Okay, I'm really excited about this, for two different reasons:_**

**_1) I'm writing FAX! I realized I was tooo focused on writing about Krissy and her love life that I didn't write somethings you readers wanted to read, FAX! I know some people will say it's okay, but I know some other people are screaming at me for not writing Fax, and in all actuality, I think I suck, for I've never really written mushy, love stuff, but I do love reading it, so please, for this chapter, tell me what I didn't do good with the Fax, please!_**

**_2) I GET TO PUT IN MY FAVORITE SONGS! Well, for last minute readers, hurry and go to my profile after reading this, and vote in my poll. I have almost everything planned out for the next few chapters, but I still would like you guys inputs!_**

**_Okay, onward with FAX!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: Finally_**

**_Max's POV_**

After I left Tom's room to give Krissy and him there own privacy, for talking, ha ha, that sounded really weird, but that, okay don't blame me for such of a sick mind, blame Iggy, he's the one who made me think this way. Anyways, how about I say something not sooo weird?

Well, I left the house to go for a walk. A lot has been going on so far, but then when I think about it, it all comes down to Krissy amd her life, yet this already makes everyone feel uncomfortable. Lissa and Brigid, Krissy and Kyle, now Tom and Krissy, that I don't even wanna think about it, I hope nothing happens between them, then the one thing about me, Fang and me. Well, things have loosened up, but then I don't understand my feelings. Sometimes I feel myself yearning for Fang in a way I don't think I shold be having, right? I mean, Fang is my best friend. However, once Krissy told me something that totally messed up my feelings. She said, "Even best friends can fall for each other, and sometimes it's better."

Krissy's words keep coming back to me, and now I keep questioning myself, do I like Fang more thn just a friend? Sometimes just thinking about that question makes my head hurt, and explode. Well, not literallt, but thinking that makes me go crazy, so sometimes I just try to ignore it, but I know I'll have to face it sometime, that is if Fang shares the bond with me. URGHH, this is soo annoying. I can't understand my feelings.

By now, I had already left the dorms, and walking the "forest" part of the school. I really like this place, it makes me feel very secure and safe. I started pacing around, wandering between the trees, and soon enough, I crashed right into one. Ow, that really hurt. Guess I should have looked up from the ground instead of just walk around with my head lowered. I rubbed my head with my hand, but as I did so, I felt something against my hand. At that point, I had to look up, and I saw a rope. I looked up trailing the rope, to see the rope led to a tree house.

Wow, I don't every remember every seeing that here. Well, when I think about it, I never really wandered the forest very carefully, so I wouldn't really have seen it. With that thought, I started climping up the tree with the rope. When I got up and settled into the tree house, it looked like someone had just recently been in here. I looked around the tree house, there was a small window at the side, with, from what I observed, a newly put up small "curtain". On another side of the tree house was a picture, but it wasn't any normal picture, it was actually a painting, most importantly, of me and my family. Who could've painted this? It was really good, but I couldn't really guess who drew it.

I continued looking around the rather large tree house. I noticed this tree house wasn't really deserted, since there was no dust anywhere. Hmmm, seems to me someone has been here rather frequently, but who? Oh well, as I continued to look around, I realized I missed something pretty bad, and guitar right on the ground. Funny how I didn't see it at first. The guitar, it looked like Fang's but it couldn't be his right? I mean I don't rememb- Wait, where was Fang right before I left? I don't know. Hmm, I must be out of it. I normally remember where everyone is, how is it I didn't know where Fang was.

Then, does it mean all this stuff, Fang did it? Wow, I didn't think he'd be able to do all this. I mean, it's just wow, for someone to make such a tree house look soo, clean and nice. I know I would never, and will never be able to have that patience to do this. I reached down towards the guitar, when I noticed a sheet of paper stuck flat right under the guitar. At first it looked like lyrics to a song, with scribbles and scratches everywhere, but a part of me knew what I'd find, and I knew they weren't lyrics, it was a letter. Still, I picked up the paper from underneath, and began to read, reading over the scribbles and scratches along the way. I gasped at the name he was writing this to.

**To My best friend(well not really), Max: if you ever read this**

**I don't know how to put this, cause I normally don't really talk much, well actually only around you do I seem to open up, but that's only a little bit as well. To tell you the truth, I, well, actually, i still don't know how to put this. I mean, you act like you care for me as only a brother, but i can't seem to figure out what I'm feeling. Is it something more? I keep wondering to myself. Sometimes I get too excited when a think of you, and I know I probably shouldn't be thinking about that, cuz you probably would tease me about it sometime in the future. Well, let's put it this way, I think I have more than just a friendship type of feeling towards you, yet I can't pluck up the courage to ask you, fearing you'd laugh at me. Ha, wow, you always looked up to me, seeing how I always protected my siblings, family, and of course friends, including you when you didn't even want me to, but I still did. However, I'm not all that strong, i may seem that way, but I sure as *(you know what word he'd use)* ain't that strong.**

I could not believe it. Fang, spilling his thoughts out all at once. i would never laugh at Fang. he really needs to pluck up the courage to just ask me, but then again, if by the date, I'd probably would have laughed at him, seeing I didn't have mixed feelings for him as well right now. God, I can't believe there was a part of Fang I never have even seen. In fact, no one has even seen, only himself, obviously. God, i gues I should just continue on.

**Well, if you've read to here, not saying you'll ever lay your hands on this, but if you do, well I guess you're willing to listen to me. might as well get this over with. I'm not going to be all romantic or sappy like some girls like, for I'll either 1) burst out laughing writing this or 2) tear this up angry or even 3) tear it up for I'm to sad because I wrote something soo "Romeo and Juliet"like. I know, you're probably wondering "Romeo and Juliet, you've got to be kidding me. Well the thing is, I'm not. My life right now, I really think sucks balls. I have... well let's just call this "feelings" and I'm too wimpy to say it to your face. I think I may just give this letter to you, if I ever finish it. Okay, *takes deep breath*, let's see if I can make this not sappy 'kay? Well, here goes, I've been your friend practically since we were born. When you moved, my family moved, and vice versa. Sometimes I thought that maybe our parents had some "history" they were hiding from us, but truthfully, I asked, and my parents were like, "Fang, you have got to be kidding me right? Why would we have something hidden from you? We just thought when both our families moved to the place area, you wouldn't stay alone and isolated at the new school." Ha ha, I was like, "OH really, you'd do that for us?", but I never said that, of course. **

Ha *laughs* Now that made me laugh. Fang is still his normal self I hope. I mean, he'd be the only one to even think of something like that. Silly Fang, but that's what I lo... Hold on max, that's what I LIKE about him, I did not mean anything else. Okay, these feelings I'm having are so darn annoying. As i continued to read, little did I know, I'd get even more mixed up.

**Let's just get down to the real part. I've been your friend for too long, and I don't know about you, but I hav****e "feelings" toward you, whether or not you like it. And i'm saying this first, I actually don't really care now if you tease me later on, because you'll either 1) regret not saying yes to me or 2) you'll say yes. One or the other, I assume unless you're 3) totally indifferent or 4) you ignore it like nothing happened. If you choose 4, I think I may as well cry in front of everyone wouldn't even be as embarassing than being rejected by you. Since, being rejected once is just once, and the pain will go away sooner or later, but your ignoring me we haunt me everyday, causing me not able to speak to even you. However, I'm getting sidetracked. **

I couldn't take it anymore. Fang's words, they made my heart swell up with aches. why does this hurt soo much. do I share the same feelings, or, or, well there is no or. I'm soo confused. why couldn't love just be more obvious. There, I said it, Love. I think I'm falling in love with Fang, when I swore I wouldn't. Ha, I really shouldn't make promises i later regret. I didn't want to continue reading the whole letter front and back, so I just went to the last paragraph, and finished reading what he wanted to say, but I guess I didn't know that that decision was a major turning point of my life, that I'll never regret in the future.

**Well, I've spent the past few days avoiding this, and I really guess I should get this over with, even though I'm pretty sure this is going to sound cheesy, I might as well just say it, cause you probably won't every be reading this, but if you do, then I've got the courage and confidence you'll say yes. Ha, *sigh*, I really am shy. Well, here goes. Max, I have more than just feelings to being your friend, more like a lifetime mate. I know that sounds weird, but hey, i don't know how else to say it. Do you want "soulmate" instead? Well, I was thinking that, but "what is a soulmate?" I kept asking myself that question over and over again, and I think I've got a definition. A soulmate is someone who doesn't need to ask you what's wrong, they'll just know. A soulmate is someone who'll support you at all costs. A soulmate is someone who understands and likes you the way you are. Most importantly, a soulmate is your lifetime lover, your best friend, family. That's my definition, and you fit each and every one of them. That's what i love about you. There, i said it, how about I say it again, "I LOVE YOU MAX", more than you can think. I've loved everything about you, ever since I was little, I don't even remember when I started loving you. Love, *laughs* that's another word that's hard to describe. There are so many types of love. Family love, sibling love, friendship love, animal love, and love love. It's hard to describe, but I know one thing, if love never existed, I'd die of misery, for I wouldn't have these feelings that I feel toward you, and I know this love isn't a friend's love, it's love, like the real love, or true love. I can't even bring myself up to describe this feeling, because, well, I'd only be diminishing the power, and the feeling, so I hope you just feel the say way, or the pain of your rejection may just shatter my heart into millions of pieces, making it impossible to repair.**

**Well, Max, I've said it, I love you. I love everything about you, and I hope you feel the same way about me, but hey, I can't be too selfish right? You are such an amazing girl, I don't think I even deserve you. Well, I hope you feel the same way, and the only thing I can do now is wonder.**

**Love, well more than that, to my true love:**

**Fang, don't know what say I'm your waht, best friend? lover? I don't know, please answer me.**

Oh god, as I read the final paragraph, I felt the tears start to pour out. This, oh my god. I can't even think of a way to respond. Tears began streaming down, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away for I was way too, too. *sigh* I don't know, so happy? This feeling is so hard to describe. Is this the feeling Fang was describing of? True love? I have a feeling it is, but...

"Max?" Oh god. I quickly wiped my tears away from my face. Thank god i was facing away from him. I turned around and said,

"Yes Fang?" I looked up at Fang's face, and I felt butterflys flutter. Oh god, what is wrong with me? I never felt this way before. Was it the letter? God, I can't face Fang. I looked back down, and came face to face with the letter. Darn it. I forgot to hide it, Fang never wanted me to read it. I guess he saw, cause when I looked back up at Fang, he was shocked.

"Uh, max what are you holding?" Ugh, what am I'm going to say, Fang's scared, but wait, why am I hesitanting, dont' I know the answer, isn't it ye... Wait Max, slow down. Take deep breaths. In and out, in and out.

"Max?" God, I looked up again, and was rather surprised to see Fang's face like right me frotn of. Oh my god, i really just wanted to.. STOP Max. Stop thinking those thoughts. I put hands to my face, and turned around. Wow, so Max-like is what you're thinking right now. I know, but hey when it comes to love, I even suck. Oh jeez, I said it, love. Is that what I'm feeling? love towards Fang? If it is, then I guess I like it. NO, i shouldn't be thinking this. *groan* I'm so confused.

I suddenly felt a shake on my shoulder, and I turned around, to see a worried Fang, holding papers. Oh jeez, i'm in big trouble.

"Did you read this Max?" I knew it, this question was unavoidable. I silently nodded my head. I heard Fang groan, and I turned around looking at him, confused.

"What's wrong Fang?"

"I knew I shouldn't have written this letter. God, why was I so stupid?" I felt my eyes widen and without thinking, I said,

"No it wasn't a mistake, I lov." I suddenly stopped, realizing what I was about to say.

"Wait, what? could you repeat that Max?" Fang now looked at me with very curious eyes. He was wondering if I would say yes.

"Uh-I, um, I was saying-Uhm..."

"Max, come on you can tell me."

"Well, I- I love you too." I said it really fast, making it sound like a muffle.

"what was that? Could you please say it clearer?

Oh jeez, Fang, he must be teasing me, I'm sure he knows what I was saying. God, I can't stand it, so once again, I turned around, covering my face with my heads, and rested my head against my knees. God, how stupid can I get. I didn't know love could do this to you. I guess this is the feeling Fang was talking about. I love the feeling, but it makes me feel vulnerable and weak, and I hate feeling that, but I guess even the strongest people need love, just like Fang said. Suddenly, I felt hands on my knees. I looked up, coming face to face with Fang. I closed my eyes, and tried to turn away as much as possible, but fang, took his hands, and moved my chin towards him, and said,

"Max, i want you to open your eyes. Please?" Jeez, why now? Whenever he says please, I can't but not oblidge. So, I opened my eyes, and tried to avoid eye contact, but I was lost and I couldn't get out. My eyes were stuck with Fang's eyes. God, why did he have to have such perfect, beautiful eyes? I felt myself relax, even int this awkward state. Suddenly, I realized Fang and I were getting closer together. Oh jeez, I thought. No.

"Fang?"

He stopped moving, and looked me right in the eye.

"Yes?"

"I know this is, kind of weird to ask now, but do I have to?" I could see the hurt in Fang's eyes, and suddenly, I regretted what I had just said. It made me sound like I didn't like him. However, soon enough Fang put on his mask again, and said,

"Oh come on Max, make up your mind please? stop making me confused, it's making me crazy." i couldn't stand it, so without even saying anything, I smashed my lips to his. NOT THE BEST IDEA. I really suck at this love stuff, maybe I should go ask Krissy for some advice. However, I realized Fang was a bit shocked at first, but then he and I slowly relaxed into each other. his hands slowly made their way around my waste, with my arms tangling into his soft hair. To deepen the kiss, Fang pulled me closer to him, and I realized i had been crying. I think Fang felt it too, and so he pulled away, and wiped the tears away, and asked,

"So, can I take it as a yes?" I smiled at that, and nodded yes.

"Yes, Fang. It is a yes. I love you." Wow, I said it.

"I love you too, well you already knew that, didn't you?"

I laughed at that.

"What's so funny? Huh, Max, what's soo funny?" With that, he started tickling me. Right on the sides. I started laughing so hard, it hurt.

"Fang, *wheeze**laughs* Stop. Please, Fang, *wheeze*". Ow, my sides hurt so much. *wheeze*

"Not until you tell me what's soo funny." No, I can't.

"No, *wheeze* I won't *laughs**Wheeze* tell you."

"Then I guess I'll keep doing this."

This went on for a while now, but neither of us would give in, until someone said,

"Having fun you two?" We looked up to see Krissy smiling at us.

"Huh?" We both suddenly straightened up.

"No use you guys, I saw the whole thing, and I have to say, it's about time you admitted your feelings to one another. I'm glad for you, but I have to ask you guys to come back with me."

"Why?"

"Well, let's say it's a surprise that only I know about. Everyone is going to the auditorium for something special, and I know what it's about, and I know you're going to love it!"

Well, guess this conversation with Fang will have to wait. I wonder what this surprise is going to be.

* * *

**So, how'd you think of it? I know, i need practice, I actually haven't really written much Fax chapters, so technically, this is my first time writing Fax. Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh and one last thing, this is your last opprotunity to vote in my poll. When the next chapter, Act 1 Scene 2, is up, I'm closing the poll.**

**Well, I'm flying out,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**P.S to Tom: You better review for the previous chapter, like right now, or you'll miss out on something great!**


	27. Act 1 Scene 3

_**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in like what a month? I know, totally not me, but I'll just tell you the main reason I didn't update, HEALTH CLASS. Grrr, I hated it, and what's worse, I had three weeks of it from Monday to Friday, everyday for 5 HOURS! I know, long huh? So, I'm really sorry, and I'll see if I can do this, but because today is my birthday, and I'm feeling pretty happy, I am going to try to write as much as I can.**_

**_So, enough about me, let's continue with the play shall we?_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_Act 1 Scene 3_**

**_*Words written in between astericks are signalling notes and thoughts, you'll know if it's by me(TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75) or just the actor's thoughts, or stage directions*_**

**_*curtains open*_**

**_Narrator 3(Pebble): Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm on right now. Well, let me put it this way, I seem to only come out in the play at the end of each scene, but I came up with this fabulous idea, and because of that, I forced our lovely director, Huiru to put this segment, with me talking, so right now, I'm officially taking over all the other narrators job. Oh! Do you want to know something? Well, actually I'm not supposed to tell you, but oh well, I don't really mind, cause no one can really do anything to me, but I thought up this wonderful idea that for each scene the narrators change each scene, so technically we don't have to remember to put in all narrators in one scene. Aren't I brilliant? No need to answer that, I already know the answer. Oh, okay, I'm getting off topic. So, I'm you're narrator for this scene, and boy you're going to be in on some crazy things, cause right now there is something else Huiru wanted me to tell you. *Sorry, I didn't want to babble, so this description actually is me informing you about what I'm planning on doing with the play* So, Huiru wanted me to say that these readers really aren't going to want to read boring, no action stuff, so what is being read right now will just be the exciting parts, and if someone wanted to watch the full "play" go to youtube and search for "The Mischievous Princess Subbed", which is pretty much the exact translation, but not always, and if you wanted something cleared up just send a message to TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75. Who is that anyways? Oh well, I'm just giving the message, and I completely do not understand what's going on because this is supposed to be a play, nothing to be read, right? Oh well, onward to the scene. I can't wait, this is sooo exciting, I just love the next scene, or is it just me? Well watch, or read, and find out!_**

**_*Sorry, again, but I figured if I were to post every single scene in the "play" which is actually a kind of like series, that would be too much work, so I'm going to the part of my favorite parts, and if you find that you like this movie, go ahead and watch the english sub of the Mischievous Princess, no actually, I say if you have time, definitely watch it, cause it'll make a lot more sense, but these scenes are just for making jealously , so this scene actually is the subbed part of episode 3 part 1 of 5, now go to http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=EXnmFwq5gWs&feature=related excluding the spaces, and go to the time 3:37. Okay, one other thing that might be brought up, The king has a puzzle that is "impossible" to solve. The thing, the King has two of them, and one of them was given to Wendy, this may come up, about the puzzle, just so you guys know! Now onward*_**

**_Kylie, in XiaoLongXia form(Krissy): Ahhh, fighting was so much fun, don't you think Colleen, but teacher said I fought too much, this really sucks not fighting a lot._**

**_*King Jordan(Fang) comes up from behind them, waving a fan.*_**

**_Jordan: Someone has been fighting again, huh?_**

**_Kylie: Hey, why is it you again? _**

**_Jordan: Hey, it must be fate._**

**_*Everyone looks up, Kylie gasps, they see Antonio(James) coming upon them, with a lot of fighters.*_**

**_Kylie: That many people! Let's run!_**

**_*They turn around to run with, Kylie dragging Jordan along._**

**_Antonio: Chase after them!_**

**_Kylie turns around and sees Jordan hasn't moved, Kylie runs up toward him and says: You were just with me, if you don't run, you'll be dead meat! Hurry up and run!_**

**_Jordan: What does this have to do with me?_**

**_Colleen(Angel) gets caught, and starts throwing peaches at the fighters, and she ends up winning. She cheers, but finds the others no where to be found._**

**_Turns to Kylie and Jordan, you see them running, and jordan can't really keep up. They turn at a wall, and rest._**

**_Jordan: Hey? Why'd you keep running?_**

**_Kylie: If you can't beat them, why stay? Are you stupid?_**

**_Jordan: But running away like that won't make yourself a hero._**

**_Kylie: What do you understand. The people who pretended to be heroes are dead._**

**_Jordan: Then, then what are we?_**

**_Kylies: Gangsters._**

**_Jordans: Gangsters? I don't think I want to be a gangster?_**

**_Kylie: huh, you really are stupid. What do you know? You need to know that being a gangster is really fun. I'm serious. Even if you asked me to become the king, I wouldn't give this up._**

**_Jordan: Hmm, that's really weird._**

**_Kylie: How is it weird? Does the king have as much freedom as we do? Besides, you need to have a reputation to be the king. If they were in our situation, would they run like this? Look at us, if we fight, we win. If we don't win, we run. It's really truly fun._**

**_Jordan: Doing this is called fun? To me, having a reputation is better. _**

**_Kylie: Stupid, is a reputation more important than your life? *That's a perfect line, I love it, no way, a life is way more important than a reputation*_**

**_Jordan: Hey.. You!_**

**_Kylie: You, you what? If you want to live, then just run. Wait are you waiting for?_**

**_Anderson(Tom) comes up behind them, and says: Stand right there._**

**_Kylie turns around and almost screams because Anderson puts a sword next to Kylie's neck._**

**_Kylie: Ahh. Uhhh...?_**

**_Anderson: The two of you. I think our debt should be resolved right here._**

**_Kylie: *smiles, kind of* What debt?_**

**_Anderson: Where's my bracelet?_**

**_Kylie raises her arm: This really is yours?_**

**_Anderson: not only that, but all the other stuff in the bag. Nothing can be missed, give back everything to me._**

**_Kylie: uhh.. This, umm... big brother... Can we sit down and talk this through? _**

**_Anderson: Stop talking soo much, give me back the stuff. I'll spare you a life, now give it back. _**

**_Jordan: Hey, you really stole his stuff?_**

**_Kylie: I didn't really steal it from him. I stole it from the other gangsters. Did the people who robbed it from you look like me? _**

**_Anderson doesn't say anything, meaning, NO!_**

**_Kylie: See? It's not me._**

**_Anderson puts down the sword._**

**_Anderson: How much did you steal from them?_**

**_Kylie: I stole all of it, the whole bag._**

**_Anderson: good, return it back to me. I won't make a fuss about it._**

**_Jordan: Right, return it to him. Stealing from somebody is just wrong. _**

**_Kylie: Right now, i only have this bangle. _**

**_Anderson: What about the other stuff?_**

**_Kylie: A bunch of the stuff is probably in a pot right now._**

**_Jordan: POT?_**

**_Anderson: Bring me to look at that pot._**

**_*scene change*_**

**_Kylie: They stole it from the wrong people. They were supposed to steal it from the people we were fighting with._**

**_Anderson: Who was fighting with you?_**

**_Kylie: Antonio Liang._**

**_Anderson: Antonio Liang?_**

**_Jordan: You know him?_**

**_Anderson: Yeah, I know him, but he doesn't know me._**

**_Jordan: Then, why do they want to rob from Antonio Liang?_**

**_Kylie: The Liang family came here to open a casino. They took everyone's blood. Drew lost all his money to the casino. Drew went to destroy the casino, but were captured, and I needed $200 to bail them out. _**

**_Anderson: When they came out, they wanted revenge. _**

**_Kylie: Drew heard news fast, saying that King Qi sent a servant over the mountains._**

**_Anderson: You're not lying, I saw him that night. Besides that person went ahead of the two of us. _**

**_Kylie: That's why we thought you wer Antonio Liang._**

**_Jordan: XiaoLongXia. You knew they were going to steal, why didn't you stop them?_**

**_Kylie: I never let them do this in the first place, but I was mad at the Liang family. King Qi is already rich enough, and yet he still opens a casino to steal everyone elses money. What good is he doing? He's probably building an army to go against the king._**

**_Jordan: XiaoLongXia, seems like you're a deep thinker._**

**_Kylie: That's why I let them rob. I was thinking of stealing their wealth and do some good deeds. Now that you know, I was kidding about stealing it from Drew. I saw that it was beautiful, that's why I wore it._**

**_Jordan: you have good taste. _**

**_*next comes up a scene with Drew, Drake, and hunter giving out food to the poor. Then, comes up Drew and the boys, and they talk about XiaoLongXia.*_**

**_Drew(Iggy): Brothers and Sisters. Please look closely. This is XiaoLongXia. Do you guys know who XiaoLongXia is? XiaoLongXia is my sworn brother. In the beginning, he was a gangster, but when he started hanging with me, he became a good person. Please give a hand everyone. Thank you, thank you for your encouragement. _**

**_Kylie, Anderson, and Jordan pull up. They get out, and Anderson sees Drew._**

**_Anderson: That's him._**

**_Jordan: Really, then he can't get away. _**

**_Kylie: Actually, I'm not the only one who did the good deed._**

**_Jordan: Who else?_**

**_Kylie: Him! *points to Anderson*_**

**_Anderson: Me? Right, where is my stuff?_**

**_Kylie: That... didn't I already tell you, it's in that pot!_**

**_Anderson: In the pot?_**

**_Jordan: It's not only rice, it was changed into money to give to the poor._**

**_Kylie: Uh, how'd you know?_**

**_Jordan: I saw it before. That's how I knew you were a good person. So... that's why I helped you fight this mister right here. _**

**_Anderson: You used all my jewels to do good deeds?_**

**_Kylie: Uh, besides the bracelet, there is still a few more jewelry. That, I'll give it back to you in a bit._**

**_Anderson: Forget it. all those in exchange for porridge is a good thing. You're right. It's meaningful to be able to help someone's life. _**

**_Kylie: Wahh. You really are a great person!_**

**_Anderson: Fine, you can exchange the rest of the stuff for the grains, but I can't give you that bracelet, it's very important to me. Give it to me._**

**_Kylie: *gives the bracelet back* You know , Big brother how much I'm praising you on the inside? I have to acknowledge you as a friend. _**

**_Jordan: Both of you are good people. Doing the things you do, makes me very happy. _**

**_*another scene change*_**

**_Anderson is standing. Jordan is sitting, trying to figure out the puzzle, and Kylie is standing to the side, turns around, and sees Jordan and the puzzle. she walks up to him, and..._**

**_Kylie: What are you playing with?_**

**_Anderson turns around to see, and then speaks: I know, it's the JiuLianHuan, a type of puzzle. It's very hard to untangle._**

**_Kylie: How does it work?_**

**_Jordan: These nine rings have to be untangled. They can't be intertwined with each other. I've been looking for someone who can untangle this knot. _**

**_Anderson: How long did it take you?_**

**_Jordan: A long time, I've tried to untangle it, but it's still tangled. _**

**_Kylie: Heh. *grabs the puzzle, places it down, and takes a sword and breaks it.*_**

**_Jordan*stands up*: Hey! What are you doing. That's expensive._**

**_Kylie: Huh, there are a lot of things you're supposed to do in this world. we should be helping the people who need help overcome their obstacles. Yet, you're here trying to untangle it. It's really stupid._**

**_Jordan: You!_**

**_Kylie: Huh, You what? Isn't the JiuLongHuan untangled? They're all seperated. This is the easiest way. _**

**_Anderson: My brother, this XiaoLongXia really is outstanding. _**

**_Jordan: This puzzke is untangled. all untangled. In a blink of an eye, it's the best solution. this xiaolongxia, is he the one who can cure my inner feelings? Is he the one who'll help me?_**

_**Narrator Three: Okay, so that's it for this scene. I hope you enjoyed it, but as a filler, Huiru wanted me to tell you some additional things. Now, at the end, Jordan had said about his inner feelings, and the person who will help him, but one very important information is given, something called a "guiren", which could be interpreted as highly respected person, or queen. Which one do you think is it? Well, think about.**_

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it, and I have to say, I typed this really fast too!_**

**_Well, I'm out, and I might not be back to update for another week or two. STUPID Health class, soo long, takes up too much of my summer break._**

**_I'm out,_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

**_Oh yeah, I give you one more week for the poll on my pro. After a week, I'm closing it!_**


	28. Show Time

_**Okay, hopefully you guys won't hate me even more now that I've taken almost two weeks to update. Sorry, and I have to admit I have no reason not to update, except for the fact that I couldn't get myself to start writing, and yet this was the chapter I couldn't wait to start writing. *sighs* Well, I've got lots of time, and so I guess I'll try to write a whole chapter today if I can manage.**_

**_Well, ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER CHAPTERS TO COME!_**

**_Krissy's Outfit for the show is this dress, on website(minus spaces):  
Leather Jacket: http:/ www. beso .com/rd2?t=http%3A%2F%.com%2Ffs-bin%2Fclick%3Fid%3DhLUPakqa5g4%26offerid%3D193045.11070%26type%3D15%26subid%3D0%26u1%3D10090000&mid=22355&catId=10090400&prodId=2004042450&pos=16&tokenId=DW1&lg=0&bAmt=823abe7ec9c4bc8a&ppr=ed4de6a3ece2fdf8&oid=2004042450&atom=100000599&bidType=4&bId=17&cobrand=44  
Dress: http:/ www . overstock . com/Clothing-Shoes/Connected-Apparel-Womens-Sleeveless-Solid-Chiffon-Dress/4355970/product . html?rcmndsrc=2 (Aqua)  
Boots: http:/ www. overstock .com/Clothing-Shoes/Lane-Boots-Womens-Obsidian-Strut-Cowboy-Boots/5134018/product .html  
_**

**_Max's Outfit:  
Shirt:http:/www . fantasytops . com/p-22563-white-x-shirred-wrapped-bands-bust-dress-0175 . aspx  
Leggings: http:/www . shopbop . com/denim-leggings-juicy-couture/vp/v=1/845524441852463 . htm ? folderID=2534374302031244&fm=other-shopbysize-viewall  
Mini Skirt:http:/www . drjays . com/shop/P843055/fashion_lab/acid_wash_mini_skirt . html?cm_mmc=NexTag-_-Women-_-Fashion%20Lab-_-Bottoms  
Boots: http:/ www . overstock . com/Clothing-Shoes/Connected-Apparel-Womens-Sleeveless-Solid-Chiffon-Dress/4355970/product . html?rcmndsrc=2 (black)_**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Show Time_**

**_Krissy's POV_**

Oh My God! I can't believe the day has finally arrived, the day where I get to shine and star this concert. *fist punches the air* Yes! I'm so happy right now I'm becoming nervous that I won't do a good job as the "manager" of today's show. Hold on, I'm getting too ahead of myself, cause you probably have NO idea what I"m talking about. Well, let me explain. This "show/concert" I'm talking about is designed by me, where I pick a topic, about anything, and then I go find artists(A/N: POLL Anyone?) that relate to the topic, and I choose people to perform them, only I spiced it up a little bit. My topic, since I know many people will be able to relate to, is love. When I was asked to host this performance, my first thought for the topic should be about life, but then on my second thought, I thought love, which is the main topic focused on, but life will be a secondary focus.

This, however wasn't my spicing up way, I choose the artists, which are a total of 8, but I'm not telling you right now, you'll figure that out when the time comes!

Furthermore, I didn't tell the people performing that they were performing, but I do know that they'll be able to play the song, more like sing the song, why? I've got a screen up in the auditorium with the music video of the songs of each song. Aren't I smart or what?

Okay, well, I'm still getting ahead of myself, cause I need to bring Max with me, and I was lucky enough to find Max, and Fang in a treehouse... kissing. Yeah, kind of awkward, but I was squealing in the inside, everyone's waited so long to see this happen, and omg, I'm the first one to see, right? Oh well, time to steal Max from Fang. Kind of hard though, seeing Fang started tickling Max. Not a very smart idea Fang, she'll get back at you later.

"Having fun you to?" I think I scared them, cause when they turn around, shock is painted right on their faces. I hold myself back from laughing, their faces are priceless!

"Huh?" They must think I didn't see anything cause they straightened up rather quickly.

"No use you guys, I saw the whole thing, and I have to say, it's about time you admitted your feelings to one another. I'm glad for you, but I have to ask you guys to come back with me."

That was way to blunt, but oh well, at least I got the words I needed to say out.

"Why?" heh, Max is always the one to ask why, always.

"Well, let's say it's a surprise that only I know about. Everyone is going to the auditorium for something special, and I know what it's about, and I know you're going to love it!" I couldn't help but almost squeal at the thought of the show, but I restrained myself, thankfully.

"Okay, if you say so Krissy."

Both the two of them stood up and followed right after me. I started climbing down the tree house, and then headed toward the school auditorium, and once we got to school, I turned around and almost screamed for the fact that Max and Fang were standing right in front of me.

"God, you two, don't need to follow me that close, you guys aren't my pets."

With that they took a few steps back, and it seemed like they were going to run away. Hmmm, seems like they want to run away, not going to happen. With that thought I shouted,

"Hold it you two! Where do you think you're going?" They were caught and froze. Got them!

Max turned around and started to say,

"Well, we...we...uh..."

"You what?" Secretly on the inside I was screaming and laughing at the same time. Mad for the fact that I needed these two and yet they were running away, and happy for the fact that I know Max and Fang want to spend some cuddle time with each other now that they've admitted their feelings for each other.

"Um..." Max turned to Fang for some help, but he too didn't know what to say.

"How about I answer my own question. All you two want to do is get far away from this show, and go have some private cuddle time don't you?" I think maybe I put a little too much malice in my words, cause right after I said them I suddenly felt guilty seeing their hurt faces.

Max was shocked, I can tell, she's never seem me this mean before, and I guess this happens when you know something someone else doesn't. *sigh* I guess I should explain to them what's going on, even though I wanted to keep everything a secret.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys, but could you not leave, I need you guys to go to the show." I'll try not to reveal anything if I don't have to.

"What do you mean?"

"*sigh* Okay, I guess I have to tell you guy, but Fang could you go to the side for a sec?"

Fang looked at Max, and she nodded, so with a shrug, Fang started walking to the auditorium.

Max came up to me, expressionless. I guess I scared her that she doesn't know what to say.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, okay, I guess it's fine telling you cause I'll need you up on stage with me anyways. Don't interrupt me please, just let me get through this and then you can ask your questions, okay?"

I could tell that Max was about to ask me something, so I added that last part and with that, Max nodded and I continued.

"Okay, I know you don't like going on stage and even more, you hate singing, but you're going to have to today, or I'll tell everyone about you and Fang before you guys get a chance. Oh you don't mind? But would you mind if I showed them a picture? AHH!"

Max sprang toward meand I screamed out loud, but without any sense at all I shot water right at her to block her from getting me. When I realized what just had happened, Max almost crashed into the tree behind her. I sprinted as fast as a could to catch up to Max, and just in time I caught Max but by accident I slipped and crashed right onto the tree but I pushed Max away so she wouldn't get hurt.

Owww, that really hurt, that crash to my head. This really wasn't what I planned to go on today. I looked down at my watch and it read 6:47. Oh my jesus, I'm so going to be late, especially after this. i shook my head and looked up and was surprised to see Max looking at me in shock and worry. She saw that I looked at her and lended me her hand to get me to stand. I took it and stood up, then saying,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that Max, and I haven't seemed to be able control my water shooting when I'm scared huh? I'm sorry, but look I don't have much time and yes I'm fine, but do you think we can... Wait! Why aren't your clothes soaking anymore?"

I looked at Max's clothes and they were completely dried... weird.

"Oh, I think I might have gained powers as well, I don't know really but when you had hit me I was like really mad, and when I went to touch my clothes they weren't wet anymore."

"Oh, well do you think would could keep walking to the school? Okay, thanks! Well, I guess I should start explaining huh? Okay, let me start over. This show, well technically is my show, and I planned everything, one thing I didn't tell other people what was going to happen even though those people would be a very important part of the show, like you, so I kind of paniced when you and Fang were trying to run away and really didn't mean that, I'm really sorry. Anyways, well I need you to do some, well, actually it's a lot of singing, but do you mind? Thanks, I owe you one okay? Well, you are going to be my assisstant and you and I will be announcing the songs, singing some songs and find ways to intorduce the songs, which I've all got planned out, and all you need to do is follow what I tell you and say by me when you're done with whatever job I've told you to do, do you mind?"

"No Krissy, I don't, but you do know me, you know that right?"

"Right, and even though I may take this back, but you can ask me to do anything for you, the only except, nothing too crazy, and you know what I mean."

"Okay, it's a deal then?"

"Deal!"

As we started to reach the school, I couldn't help but get even more excited than ever. Max and I hurried down to the auditorium stage, well actually, underneath the auditorium stage where everything was already ready for the show. The curtains of the stage were closed, and I peeked outside and saw every single seat was filled. Okay, I"m probably exaggerating, but I didn't know I'd have this many people watching, was it the whole school. Oh my god! I don't know if I can do this. I turned back to behind the curtains where Max was putting everything around for the show as quickly and accurately as possible. To my surprise, she wasn't there anymore.

"Max, Max where are you?" I looked around, behind another set of curtains, everywhere, but I didn't find her. Suddenly, someone poked my sides, and I screamed, a little too loud I think, cause when I turned around, I saw Max huddled with her ears covered.

"Sorry Max, but poking my sides and me don't really go together."

"I think I noticed that Krissy, and sorry if you were looking for me. You told me to get a piano didn't you, well, I did, here you go!"

I looked toward where Max pointed, and found she had brought a white grand piano. OH MY GOD, I can't believe it, and I'm going to be playing it too! Oh my god, I might faint of excitement now. Then I did something totally unexpected when I always keep my cool when I'm excited. Well, I squealed, and what more, I hugged Max and accidentally lifted her up.

"YEAH!" I was soo happy, I was acting like a little kid, oh well, better get my act together.

I put Max down and went to see the piano, not wanting to face Max's reaction. Okay, everything is ready, the only thing, I need to change, and so does Max.

I think I took Max by surprise, yet again, but she can hurt me if she wants to, after the show. Okay, here goes,

"Hey Max, I need you and I to change into our outfits."

"OUTFITS!"

"Yeah."

"*deep breathe* Okay, just tell me I'm not wearing a dress. Please say it."

"Uh, I never said we'd be wearing dresses, and..."

"JUST SAY IT!"

"Okay okay Max, you're not wearing a dress, I am. God, no need to fret so much, and don't worry, I'm not going to make you not like the outfit, have I ever done that to you? I just hope this isn't too revealing for you."

"Ugh, okay, I guess it'll be better than what Nudge might pick out for me."

"Great, here you go." With that, I threw her a white short sleeve shirt that should stick right to her body, then a demin mini skirt that looked as if white pant had been splattered on them, and the skirt itself already looked as if they were waves. I thought they might be perfect, but because Max would never wear that skirt by itself, I got her a pair of leggings, leather ones to be exact, that looked like jeans. I think this outfit would be awesome for Max, the only thing I'm hoping right now is the Max actually like the outift and not make a fuss about.

As for me, I had a black leather jacket on top of an aqua colored dress, nothing too extreme, but I really liked my shoes. My shoes, or should I say, boots, were also leather, but brown, and in the front of the boots were turqoise linings that looked like flowers to me.

After Max put on her outfit, and thankfully was happy about it, I handed her her boots, which were also nice. The boots didn't go too high, but enough to cover up the ankle and the bottom part of her leggings. Her boots were gray with two buckles across the boots, but they were in a slanted motion, and along with the folds of the boots itself, they fit Max perfectly.

"Okay, ready Max?" Max seemed to be at a loss of words, and so she just nodded, and with that, I went to the piano, and looked at my watch, 7:14 exactly. Okay, take a deep breath, Krissy, the shows going to start in one minute. With 10 seconds to go, I signaled towards Max and she started pulling open the curtains, as I, at the piano started to play, and after a while, started to sing one of the songs that I recently heard, it's called "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7, and even though I don't want to admit it, the song fits perfectly with what I'm feeling right now. Okay here goes... SHOW TIME!

* * *

**Okay, hopefully this was an okay chapter. I was planning to make this a different chapter, where the show had already started, but I think I need a little more time figuring out everything.**

**So how was it, care to tell me with a review? I'll be super happies!**

**I'm out, and will be back soon I hope!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	29. Act 1 Scene 4

**Sorry everyone for making you guys wait for so long, but then again, I don't really know who is reading this, but oh well. So, I promise I'll try to update more often now, just don't stop reading.**

**Besides that, I wanted to tell all of you readers that i'm going to try something new. You guys probably all know about this play thing, but what I had wanted to use it for is kind of slipping away, but I'll still need it a bit, so I'll continue on with the play as every other chapter, but what I plan on doing is updating two chapters at once, meaning you get part of the play and a chapter from part of the story. Sound good to you? I think so, and well tell me if you like it, but don't forget to review for both chapters!**

**okay, enough talking, read on! It's short, but has lots of info!**

**Scene is Mischievous princess 3(part 4 of 5) SUBBED at 6:00 (http:/ /www .youtube. com/watch?v=aUFGuWUCWSo)**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Act One Scene 4**

**Narrator One (Cameron): Hello everyone, I'm assuming you don't really remember me that much now do you? Well, that's okay, cause you'll be seeing me pretty often now that we've switched up the script a bit. anyways, I getting off topic.**

**Kylie, still in XiaoLongXia form(Krissy): Hey, Anderson, why were those people trying to kill you?**

**Anderson(Tom): They probably didn't know that you robbed me of my jewelry.**

**Jordan(Fang): Then are you trying to say that those people are thieves?**

**Kylie: No, that's not it. From how I see it, they are vicious people. They were definitely out to kill someone, and it didn't seem like they wanted any property.**

**Jordan *coming up from behind, fanning himself and smiling*: *God, I don't know how I got into this position, totally weird, I'm not even like this at all* Right, I also think that their intentions were to kill someone.**

**Anderson: Well, it doesn't really matter anymore since I'm lucky to befriend you two.**

**Kylie: Hey, hearing that just gave me an idea.**

**Anderson/Jordan: What idea?**

**Kylie: It seems that the three of us were fated to meet. If we hadn't fought each other, we would never had met each other. This time we'll fight together against someone, then why don't we acknowledge each other as sworn brothers? Next time we fight with each other, we'll only win, not lose. You two are so lucky to know and be sworn brothers to a famous gangster like me. *God, I can't believe I said that, that sounds way too boastful* How is it?**

**Anderson: Sure**

**Jordan: Ah *thinking, not really, These two really aren't ordinary people. He really isn't my "important person", is he? But an emperor acknowledging them as sworn brothers is really out of line.* *Real Fang's thoughts: Not really, I'd be blessed to have friends like these with I were a king.***

**Kylie: Hey, why haven't you responded. You sure have a really late reaction. You always get this blank expression on your face as if you are thinking. Being sworn to me as a brother is a really good reputation *cough cough, not really seeing "Jordan" is the king* If you really don't want to, then Anderson and I can just sworn ourselves.**

**Jordan: Hey, who said I didn't want to?**

**Kylie: Heh heh, then the acknowledgement begins right here. *spits onto hand and reaches out* *Uh, gross?* What, are you afraid of being dirty? Have you never heard of this before? Swallowing each others spit.**

**Anderson: Okay, *does the same and slaps hands***

**Jordan follows suit.**

**Narrator 1: Well, there you have it, they've officially started to become "brothers". Well, let's see what they plan to do to qualify it!**

**All hold a strand of grass straw and are kneeling on the ground.**

**Anderson: I, Bai yu(chinese name),**

**Jordan: I, Yin Kuang(chinese name),**

**Kylie: I, Xiao Long Xia,**

**Anderson: Today, us three make a promise to the gods t****o be sworn brothers. Starting today, we are like one body, the same blood, and death won't separate us. **

**All: We make a promise and hope the earth will keep it. *bow***

**Anderson: From now on, I'll be the big brother, Bai Lao Da(1).**

**Jordan: I am Yin Er(2).**

**Kylie: and I'm Long San(3).**

**Stand up, and Kylie starts to make a request.**

**Kylie: My two brothers, I'm lately lacking in money...**

**Anderson: I knew it. This was the real reason you wanted us to become sworn brothers.**

**Jordan: You really know how to be a gangster. *Cough Cough, I didn't know Krissy could act this out. Guess not!***

**Anderson takes out his "bracelet" and hands it to Kylie**

**Kylie: Un, Big Brother, you...**

**Anderson: Big brother is giving you this bracelet. Big brother knows you really like it.**

**Kylie: I do like it, but isn't it your treasure?**

**Anderson: Hey, from this day on, you two brothers are my real treasures. *puts the bracelet into Kylie's hands***

**Kylie smiles at the bracelet, truly truly happy.**

**Narrator One: Nicely said Anderson. Nothing can compare to the friendship bond of friends and family. **

* * *

**So, how was it? Not that great. I know, I didn't this chapter a little fast, but I will post the next chapter soon. I hope you guys aren't angry though!**

**See ya!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	30. Never Had a Dream Come True

**Okay, I'm very sorry for keeping you guys in so much suspence and making you guys wait for a full two months now. I'm very sorry, and I know I can't make up any excuse because I was just being lazy, and not in the mood to write, and I wish you guys can forgive me. I will try to update three times every month. How does that sound? I hope you guys won't mind, but now, school is taking away a lot of time lately, so I can't seem to find time to write. I'm sorry, but the story will continue!**

Another big annoucement: I'm going to start a new story called "What It Takes", and it's a crossover between Maximum Ride and the 39 clues. If you love either one, or both, then please check it out, so I can love you, and it'll be better if you could review for the story as well. I love any reviews, I don't care if you hate the story, but i'll remind you that if you don't like the story after the first ten chapters, don't continue, you won't like it later on. Oh well, hope you enjoy that story as much as you love this one!

**Anyways, onwards to the next chapter that I've kept you waiting for. And, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE, and because it is, I think I'll make this a Thanksgiving tribute!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Never Had a Dream Come True**

**Max's POV**

Wow, I'm actually amazed with the outift Krissy picked out for my. I absolutely love it, even though it's normally isn't my style. I do have to say Krissy does have pretty good taste, cause, I know this will sound weird coming from me, but I feel really beautiful and Krissy didn't even have to plaster makeup on me. Well, maybe I should ask her for her opinions on clothes more often. Anyways, I have to tell the truth, staying up on stage, but not in plain view right now, felt amazing. I always thought Krissy didn't really know anything about fashion, but I guess I stand corrected, in fact, I think Krissy might be good at just anything if she wanted. Okay, well according to Krissy, I was supposed to start the announcements and introduce the other annoucer, Krissy in this case to the stage, and then she'll roll herself in while playing the piano and singing to the song as well. Impressive I have to say, but okay, deep breathes Max, you can do this!

I walked up onto the stage where the microphone was standing. I took a breath, and then the front curtains opened, and I stated:

"Hello everyone! I'm proud to bring you to this wonderfully prepared Thanksgiving evening show before you guys go home and spend some time with your family members. Because this is for Thanksgiving, I let you in on a secret that I shouldn't be telling you, but no matter, I think I'll survive. Anyways, you'll be listening to various music on centered around one theme, and under each one of your seats is a slip of paper, and at the end of the show we would like you to write down what theme it is, and because I think you all will get it right, please write the names of the songs that were why indicated in the annoucements, and so listen up, this song is one of them! Welcome Krissy on the piano playing our introductory song! Give it up for Krissy!"

With that, applause filled the auditorium, and once the sound diminished, Krissy started to play her song... and then all the curtains were open and I stepped backstage to let Krissy take the honors:

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_  
_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it could be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Tears began rolling down my cheeks when I heard Kirssy's voice start singing this song. It reminded me of Krissy and Kyle's relationship. I can't believe how much emotion Krissy is putting into this song. She's normally a stone when it comes to her feelings, yet in her voice you can feel the pain of her break up with Kyle even though she was the one who broke up with him. I guess it's just like the song, Krissy's kind of regretting what happened between Kyle and her, but she knows it can't go back.

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be with you_

Krissy's told me about her family and everything, but she's never came close to telling me about her social love life, and I'm surprised she could hide it from everyone around her, even her family, and even Kyle, the person she always told me was her dream come true, and yet her dream come true has left her in the dark.

_Somewhere in my memory_  
_I've lost all sense of time_  
_and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_  
_There's no use looking back or wondering_  
_How it should be now or might have been_  
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

She still remembers the incidents that happened in the past, and so she can't seem to move on a forget. I know Kyle was the one who opened her heart, but now he's the one to have sealed it up again, and no one, not even her closest relative, Tom, can get her to speak to us, and when she does speak, it's always too quiet. Kyle's made her dead because the part that belongs to Kyle is her heart, and she can't get it back.

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I saw Krissy at the people, and because of my view, I could clearly see that Krissy was crying, and it was too painful to watch because I could read her like a book. I scanned the audience to try and find a Kyle. That's when I spotted Iggy, Fang, Jack, Tom, and Kyle all sitting a few rows back, and I could also clearly see their expressions. Fang's was a neutral but sad expression; Iggy's was pure shocked; Jack's seemed like he was in too much pain to bear it; Tom's was about the same, but I think Jack's was worse, but Kyle's was the worst: his expression was a mix of pure shock, sadness, pain, and hurt. Looking at their expressions made my heart squeeze. I thought my life was hard, and yet, I didn't even see how much Krissy was hurting on the inside.

_I've never had a dream come true_  
_Till the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say (words to say)_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_  
_A part of me will always be with you_

After the song, Krissy stood up, and went to the microphone while the audience clapped. Once the clapping stopped, Krissy said,

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight to let me share with you a part of my life. As Max had said, that song's name was anonymous, and I hope you were listening closely to it. Anyways, I would like to introduce the second song of tonight, and don't think of going anywhere because we are going to be performing about 15 songs tonight, and I hope you enjoy. Now, welcome Max, singing Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift!"

On cue, I walked over to get a mic, and the song started to play, and from the back, I began to sing, and to my surprise, I sounded not too bad.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_  
_is the face in the mirror looking back at you_  
_you walk around here thinking your not pretty_  
_but that's not true, cause I know you..._

_hold on, baby you're losing it_  
_the waters high, your jumping into it_  
_and letting go and no one knows_  
_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_that you might not be the golden one_  
_and your tied together with a smile_  
_but your coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_  
_cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_  
_hoping it will end up in his pocket_  
_but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_  
_oh, cause it's not his price to pay_  
_it's not his price to pay..._

_hold on, baby you're losing it_  
_the waters high, your jumping into it_  
_and letting go and no one knows_  
_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_that you might not be the golden one_  
_and your tied together with a smile_  
_but your coming undone_

_hold on, baby you're losing it_  
_the waters high, your jumping into it_  
_and letting go and no one KNOWS_  
_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_that you might not be the golden one_  
_and your tied together with a smile_  
_but your coming undone_

_you're tied together with a smile_  
_but you're coming undone...oh woah_  
_goodbye, baby_  
_with a smile, baby, baby._  
_Oh._

Sadly, this is a song I would sing to Max personally, but I guess as according to Max, this shows the theme rather clearly, and I think I've already guessed it... relationships. Not just love relationships but between friends and family. I have a feeling this is a show that acts like a conversation through music. Hmm, nice idea Krissy, I'll admit that!

"Thanks Max! Nice singing. So, before we really get this show on the roll, I think you guys to do some thanking about what you have and that you'll have that thanks throughout your whole life, and so I present to you this music video I found that talks about the people who killed themselves or were killed because of bullying, and I hope you realize that you are lucky to have friends and family that are here to support you."

I watched as a projection screen rolled down the middle of the stage, and then Krissy started the music video that was entitled, Hero by Superchick:

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_  
_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_  
_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_  
_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_  
_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_  
_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_  
_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_  
_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_  
_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_  
_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_  
_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_  
_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_  
_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_  
_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_  
_Each moment of courage her on life she saves_  
_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_  
_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_  
_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_  
_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_  
_And said I can't take life no more_  
_And like that life can be lost_  
_But this ain't even about that_  
_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_  
_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_  
_This is our problem_  
_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_  
_Instead of doing the right thing_  
_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_  
_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged_  
_Now it's our time to pick a side_  
_So don't keep walkin' by_  
_Not wantin' to intervene_  
_Cause you wanna exist and never be seen_  
_So let's wake up and change the world_  
_Our time is now_

_No one talks to him about how he lives_  
_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_  
_Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves_  
_And others will follow the choices he's made_  
_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_  
_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_  
_He can do what he wants because it's his right_  
_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_Heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_You might save a life_  
_You could be a hero, You could join the fight (Our time is now)_  
_For what's right, for what's right _

This song wasn't entirely just for us to believe that we a lucky and everyone, its a song that tells us to take action. However, I think this song fits...I wonder if the others do too.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for not ditching this story, and don't forget to check out my new story What It Takes, and I'm begging you!**

**Thanks, and have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Eat lots of turkey!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
